Angel Falls High
by Winter Gray
Summary: Castiel is cast from Heaven to earth in an infant vessel. Raised by a Hunter he is unaware of his origins until blocked memories begin to come back at 15. John leaves Sam & Dean with the Novaks as he hunts Azazel. Cas and Dean begin a path of discovery, sexuality, bonding, love. Destiel, Smut, Virgins, Wing kink, HS angst, Prom, Voyeurism, Jealousy, Dean 15-Adult, Archangel Gabriel
1. Safe Haven

(The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and CW. Any songs or lyrics, movies, products etc referenced in this story don't belong to me.)

**August 23****th**** 1995 Angel Falls, WI**

The sound of the alarm was like an ice pick straight through his brain. A hand shot out from under the quilt and slammed down on the button. Cas could hardly wait for the school year to be over but it hadn't even begun. His sophomore year at Angel Falls High sucked already.

Angie, his statuesque, blonde, doe eyed mother, the one Cas looked nothing like, stood there with her arms folded waiting for him to get up. "Jimmy, get your skinny butt out of bed."

A muffled voice came from under the quilt, "Stop calling me Jimmy, mom I told you to call me by my middle name."

Angie smacked his well protected fanny, "It was good enough for your grandfather so it's good enough for you, now get up."

He peeked over top of the quilt, "The grandfather I look nothing like and I never met? How did he earn a living again mom…hunting wasn't it? How does someone make money hunting animals, its creepy."

She averted her eyes, "Um…well he was very good at. Look I don't have time to talk about this, if I promise to call you "Cas" will you be a good boy and get up?"

He buried himself deeper under the quilt until his bare feet poked out the other end, "I don't know why I have to go register. I don't even need high school, I'm already much smarter than anyone else."

Angie grabbed his foot and used her long nails to tickle Cas until he couldn't stand it anymore. He rolled off the bed onto the hardwood floor giggling but his good humor ended quickly. Cas rolled on his back and stared up at the skylight, "You know how it is for me there."

She sat on the floor next to him and brushed back her sons sweaty dark bangs, "I know my angel but that's life is, there are assholes and good guys. Maybe this year will be different. Remember my old friend John Winchester is bringing his boys to stay with us. Dean is your age so maybe you two will hit it off."

The thought of having two strangers invading his fortress of solitude irritated him but then the thought of having a friend was intriguing. Cas never had one before but he worried Dean Winchester would be a cocky jerk just like the other boys at school.

Cas didn't want to depress or worry his mother over her weird little misfit son so Cas bucked up and plastered a smile on his face. "I prayed for a friend last night and I got a good feeling about it. God was listening."

Angie knew her son was not a religious boy, in fact religion didn't seem to interest him at all but God, Heaven and the existence of angels certainly did. Lately he had been very interested in her library and she encouraged his thirst for knowledge.

"Mom, did you hear me? I prayed for a friend and I have a good feeling God was listening. Maybe I'll meet him soon."

She snapped out of her thoughts, "I'm pretty sure God listens to you Cas. Now get ready."

…

Cas stood in the shower performing an important morning ritual. He had one hand braced on the wall as the other quickly worked his dick with a nice dollop of cherry scented shower gel as fantasies fueled his lust.

When it was all over and the evidence was washed down the drain Cas stood in front of the mirror critiquing himself.

He fingered a dark strand of hair and then began carefully blow drying the top and bangs, the sides and back were shaved with the rest quit long. He pulled the bangs down over one eye and was satisfied he looked pretty rad.

Cas rummaged through his drawers but couldn't find clean boxers so he decided to just go commando. He slipped on his acid washed jeans then turned to look at his pert little butt in the mirror admiring his best feature besides his big blue eyes.

…..

Angie looked at her watch and called up the stairs, "Cas, you have five minutes before I leave without you."

"I'm coming mom!"

He ran down the stairs past his mother, slipped on his chucks and bent over to tie them. Angie spotted his butt crack, "Honey you forgot your underwear again."

"Sorry mom, I didn't have clean boxers; I'll do laundry tonight I promise."

Angie pulled her long blonde hair up into a ponytail and checked her lipstick in the hall mirror then adjusted her breasts.

She slipped a knife in her boot, grabbed her camera, Glock and messenger bag full of files and equipment, "Well just don't flash your butt cleavage at school."

He looked at her breasts sitting high in a push up bra, "Don't flash your boob cleavage then."

"I told you Cas, they are distractions not party favors…its part of the job don't worry."

He frowned at his mother, "I wish I knew more about your job."

"I hunt bad things I told you that."

"That doesn't explain much."

Cas opened first the front door and then the car door for his mom, She got in and he buckled her seatbelt for her, "Wow Cas I feel like a queen."

He looked at her earnestly, "I should treat you like a queen since you're my mom right?"

She cupped his cheek and smiled softly, "Of course I am."

Angie watched as the boy got in and buckled up, she felt an overwhelming love come over her mixed with guilt.

…

**The Winchester Family somewhere outside of Angel Falls**

Dean sat there with his arms folded, slumped in the seat and sneakers firmly planted on the dashboard, he shot his dad a petulant look, "Why?"

John glanced over at his oldest son irritated with Deans bad attitude the entire trip, "Why what?"

"Why do Sam and I have to live in Angel Falls?

John smacked Dean's feet off the dash, "Because I want you both to get a solid year in at school. Angela is an old Hunter friend of mine and I think you're going to like her."

Dean screwed up his handsome features and planted his sneakers back on the dashboard, "Great, someone you used to bang. You guys better not do it this weekend or I swear I'll barf."

Sam poked his head over the seat like a tow headed prairie dog, "She's got a kid right?"

John glanced up in the mirror at his youngest son's sweet face then back to the road, "Yeah, the kid is Dean's age, his name is Jimmy. Angie said he's a good kid, smart and polite. He likes music Dean; I bet you will all have a lot in common."

Dean slumped lower in the seat, "Oh boy, a music lover. I bet the geek listens to girl music."

John slapped his feet off the dash again, "Damn it Dean I'm going to whip that little ass of yours if you don't get an attitude adjustment pronto!"

It was no idle treat, John would indeed whip Dean's ass so Dean shut his mouth.

…

Cas was happily singing off key to "Like a Virgin". Even though his voice sounded like crap her son was happy and that made Angie happy. He belted out the tune into a hairbrush as his mother giggled.

When the song ended he dropped the hairbrush back into her messenger bag, "Madonna is so cool!" He played with the black jelly bracelets layered on his wrist, "I wish I could be like her."

Angie patted his knee, "You sing as well as Madonna."

He rolled his big blue eyes dramatically, "Liar, you're my mom so I guess you have to lie."

His mother smiled, her son's mood was infectious, "I have a feeling you and Dean will get along great. John said he's a real music lover."

….

Then tension was quickly building again, "Boys I'll try to call every night if I'm not ass deep in demons."

Dean snorted, "Don't you mean demon? You're looking for the one that killed…"

John cut him off, "You talk too damn much Dean. You should be grateful you both get to live a real house; you haven't had that since you were four and Sam was a baby. Things will be stable for once and I won't have to worry about either of you."

Dean said under his breath, "Yeah real stable dumping us in some shithole."

John griped the steering wheel tighter but didn't say a word. Dean knew what would happen later for spouting off to his father.

Sam hated the fighting and worried about his brother all the time, he knew he was the one that got off the easiest with John and he wasn't sure why. Sam had seen the results after a round with John, and Dean never faired very well.

Sam was desperate to defuse the situation so he opened his tourists guide to Angel Falls, "It says here that Angel Falls has the only waterfall in the whole area, it's supposed to loaded with fossils. Dean could we go fossil hunting?"

Sam heard his brother snort from the front seat, "Sure Sam, looking for fossils is right at the top of my list."

John glanced over at Dean, "Let Sam have his fun, consider it research. You should try it; those skills will help you with your hunting later on."

Dean leaned his head against the window watching the scenery go by as he tried to forget that he was once again compared to his brother. Sam leaned forward and whispered, "Sorry."

Dean turned back and gave his little brother a smile, "No I'm sorry Sammy, sure we can go look for fossils, it'll be fun."

Sam sat back clutching his tourists guide and gave his brother those dimples that could make Dean jump through hoops, "Thanks Dean you're the best!"

"Like a Virgin" started playing on the radio and Dean immediately popped in a tape, "Gross, no way I'm listening to Madonna."

"Born to be Wild" by Steppenwolf blared through the speakers and the boys both started playing their air guitars.

…

Angie and Cas walked inside Angel Falls High and there were quite a few parents and students there registering. She realized she forgot her folder in the Bronco, "Honey will you run back and get the green folder on the back seat?"

Cas was out like a flash running across the parking lot to the Bronco, he grabbed the folder then turned and slammed into Dean Winchester walking by at that very moment. The contents of the folder scattered and Cas ended up with a bloody nose after bonking it on Deans head.

Dean grumbled as he rubbed his forehead, "What the hell kid, watch where you're going." The slight, dark haired boy scrambled to gather up the papers and when Dean saw the blood dripping for his nose Dean pulled out a well worn handkerchief, "Sorry." He knelt down and pressed it to Cas' nose, "Here let me pinch it."

Cas batted his hand away, "I can do it myself." Cas tilted his head back and held the handkerchief there. He rolled his blue eyes down toward the spiky haired kid stuffing papers haphazardly into the folder.

When Dean looked up Cas brought his head back to his level and they stared, eye to eye for almost a minute. Cas said in a slightly giddy voice, "You have green eyes."

Dean shoved the folder in Cas' free hand, "Wow nothing gets past you." Dean tugged on the boys long dark bangs and chuckled, "Nice hairdo."

Cas' lips thinned in anger, "You are a real jerk."

"Yup, that's what my brother says." Dean got up and jogged toward the school.

John yelled, "Dean Winchester get your ass over here!"

Cas sat back on the pavement watching the jerk enter the high school, _"Oh no…no way am I living with that ass-butt!"_

TBC


	2. A Home for Sam & Dean

Dean was standing in line with John while Sam sat on a bench waiting for them. Angie was in the back of the line with her son who was at the moment glaring at the back of Dean Winchesters head.

Angie grabbed his face and turned it toward her, "What happened to your nose?"

Cas pointed to Dean, "He ran into me then he made fun of my hair."

She noticed John before she even looked at Dean. Angie ran over and grabbed John from the back, "Hey handsome, I didn't think you were coming until later."

John turned and his eyes lit up, "Ang!" He grabbed her in a bear hug and the couple gave each other a brief kiss on the lips. Sam made a gagging sound from the sidelines and Dean turned red when all the kids around him snickered.

She waved to her son and Cas reluctantly walked over. He shook Johns hand when it was offered. "So you are Jimmy or do you prefer Jim?"

"Castiel."

John raised his eyebrows, "Castiel, well that's different."

Dean gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, "So you're my new roomie, how is the nose doing?"

There was a nasty bruise starting over the bridge and it throbbed something terrible but he wouldn't let Dean know it hurt, "Fine."

After all three were registered for classes they followed Angie to her home in the country. Sam bounced around in back excited by all the scenery, "Dean look, a place to go fishing!"

That made Dean actually turn his head, "Huh, well we can check it out."

Both vehicles turned down a long gravel drive and up to an old farm house that was well kept. It had a small balcony on the second floor and a white wraparound porch. A big orange cat sat on the front steps and as soon as they shut off the engine he ran to greet them like a dog.

Sam got out first and crouched down holding a little piece of beef jerky, "Come on boy, I got a treat for you." The tabby sidled up to Sam and rubbed against his leg then took the treat.

Cas watched Sam interact with his cat and instantly liked him. "How did you know he was a male?"

Sam was giving the cat a good ear scratching now, "Because of his size and the fact that most orange tabbies are boys. What's his name?"

"Ollie."

Sam smiled at the cat with the big, golden eyes, "He looks like an Ollie."

Dean watched them interacting so easily and he wondered how Sam managed to make the blue eyed kid smile. He chalked it up to them both being sort of nerdy and that made Dean feel better.

…..

They sat around the dinner table having a pot roast dinner. Sam was happily eating every scrap on his plate. "This is great Miss Novak."

She smiled warmly at the boy, "Thank you Sam. You boys can call me Angie." Dean glanced up at her then back to his plate; he pushed the carrots and string beans aside and stabbed a chunk of potato.

John drained his beer and got another as if he owned the place. He dished up some more food on his plate and winked at Angie, "You are a fine cook."

She put her hand to her face and felt the heat rise in her cheeks, "Thanks John."

Dean watched the exchange between them then kicked Cas under the table and whispered, "Gross right?"

He frowned at the intruder and then turned his attention to a pile of vegetables.

…

John perused the huge library in her office, "Damn, you have a nice collection here. Just the shelf full of antique grimoires is enough to impress any Hunter." He spied a large section on angelic lore, "Studying up on it or just collecting? I mean there is no such thing as an angel."

She cocked her head and frowned, a habit her son had picked up from her, "We hunt demons but you think there is no such thing as angels? The universe needs balance so how can there be evil without good. Honestly the things I've seen in my life has made me believe anything is possible."

John pulled out a volume with a bookmark in it and flipped to the page, "What makes you think all angels would be good? You are talking about warriors Angie." She snatched the book away and put it back on the shelf, "I never said they were all good, you know what I mean."

John sat on the sagging couch by the window and looked out at the sunset, "Angie I have to ask you something…that boy of yours, who is his daddy? You would have been pregnant around the same time as Mary."

Angie picked up a picture of Castiel off her desk, "Jimmy is my blessing, he changed my life. His father abandoned him but that's ok, Jimmy has me and I'll protect him."

John looked the blonde over, "You've changed, you aren't as hard as you used to be. Do you even hunt anymore?"

"I'm more of a consultant now John, I don't do much hunting. I have my P.I. business to put food on the table. I didn't want to miss out on Jimmy's special moments."

John recalled the boy correcting him about his name, "So is his name Castiel or Jimmy?"

She set the photograph back on her desk, "Both, but he prefers Cas."

…..

Sam and Dean checked out their new bedroom and Sam was ecstatic, "Dean look, we have our own beds!" He tossed his duffle on the twin bed by the window, "I called it."

Dean didn't argue, he looked around the sparse room and even though it was a palace compared to where they normally slept he still didn't have the enthusiasm that Sam did. In two weeks it would be yet another school filled with strangers and even thought he gave good swagger it became tiring.

He turned and there was Cas standing right next to him, "Jesus! Don't sneak up on me like that."

Cas extended his hand, "I forgive you for smashing my nose even though I look as if I have a potato glued to my face."

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and yanked him onto the mattress, "He examined the puffy, bruised nose, "You'll live."

"You also made fun of my hair."

Dean got up to unpack his clothes in the dresser provided, "I won't apologize for that. You should be happy I didn't make fun of those gay looking jeans you were wearing."

Sam gasped, "Dean you are such a jerk!"

Cas got up and went back to the attic refusing to give Dean anymore of his attention.

….

Angela knocked on the attic door and then entered, "Jimmy, are you alright?"

He decided not to correct her again, "Yes I'm fine. Mom I don't care for Dean Winchester. He seems like a bully and I have more than enough of those. I don't need one living in our house. Can we throw him out and keep Sam?"

She looked around the huge, finished attic room she made for him when he turned ten and wanted his own space "closer to Heaven" as he put it. Everywhere there were stars in the form of maps, mobiles, models and they were scattered among the air ship models he enjoyed putting together.

She lay on the bed next to him and played with his unruly dark waves, "Dean hasn't had a real home since he was four. He has to be tough because he needs to survive and that makes him come off as cocky and mouthy sometimes. The kids at school don't understand you my angel. Do you ever think maybe they don't understand Dean either?"

Cas stared at the night sky through the large skylight above his bed, "I hate it when you're right…ok I'll try but he better stop calling my pants gay."

They held hands, mother and son comfortable in each other's company. "Mom maybe my dad was a pilot or an astronaut."

"Baby we've been through this, I don't know."

"Mom why didn't he want me, fathers are supposed to love their kids."

Angie looked up at the stars wondering when the truth would come out and how it would affect him, "I know your father loves you."

"How?"

"Who couldn't love you, you're adorable."

"I don't want to be adorable; you make me sound like a stuffed animal."

She kissed his forehead and got up, "Too bad, you're stuck with adorable. So will you give Dean a real chance and try to understand him?"

He gave a defeated sounding sigh, "I don't have a choice I guess."

…..

Sam and Dean settled into their new digs early that evening and Sam was enjoying the view of the maple trees and pond from his window.

"Dean I think I'll like it here."

"Dad is just dumping us again Sammy."

Sam rolled over and turned on the lamp, "Would that be so bad? I love dad but I get tired of his drinking and how he treats you Dean."

There was just the sound of crickets and Sam could tell Dean was either going to shut down or deflect the conversation. "Sammy what do you think of that Cas kid?"

"I like him, he seems real nice."

Dean let out a snort, "He's sort of a crybaby and I think he's …you know."

Sam crawled to the end of the bed and stared at his brother in the dim light, "What, an alien, serial killer or undercover agent?"

"Light in the loafers."

"What do shoes have to do with anything?"

"Gay."

Sam pursed his lips as he mulled that possibility over, "I would still like him. Why does that bother you?"

"No, it's just that I'm good looking so I don't want to wake up and find Cas smokin' my pole."

Sam rolled on his back and let out a cackle, "Geez Dean so what? You wack it all the time, maybe it would be a nice change of pace."

"Shut up bitch!"

Sam couldn't stop himself, "I feel sorry for the next person that sleeps on that motel bed you were in last, they might get pregnant!"

Dean got up and then Sam knew he was in trouble but he kept on going, "You have great gaydar Dean…why is that?"

Dean sat on top of him and they started wrestling until Sam managed to wrap his long legs around him and they both rolled to the floor with a loud thump.

John opened the door and growled, "What the hell is going on here?"

Dean shoved Sam off him and jumped to his feet, "Nothing, just wrestling."

He was relieved when his dad actually smiled, "So who won?"

Sam punched Dean in the shoulder playfully, "I did."

John nodded, "Goodnight boys, try not to kill each other."

After he left they both flopped on their beds laughing together, "Maybe it won't be so bad here Sam."

"Good then you're giving Cas a chance?"

"I suppose, I mean I can't hold being a nerd against him right? I like you and you're the prince of nerds."

A pillow launched from across the room and smacked Dean in the head.

…..

Sam and Deans bedroom was right below his, he could hear them laughing but not make out the words. Cas finished his diary entry and then shut off the lamp.

TBC


	3. Melting the Ice

Dean sensed someone standing over him, he shot out his arms and grabbed the intruder slamming him to the floor. "Sam, turn on a lamp!"

When the light came on Cas was laying under him rubbing the back of his head, he brought up his knee and jammed it into Deans crotch only protected by a pair of blue boxers sending him tumbling off as he groaned in a special kind of pain only a guy could appreciate.

Then came the string of swearing, some it were actual words. "Son of a…damn friggin'…. #$&X*!...cocksucker..." It went like that for some time.

Sam checked on Cas as he helped the dazed boy to his feet, "You're going to get a knot on your head for sure." Cas blinked his eyes as Sam snapped his fingers in front of him, "I don't think your concussed."

Dean dragged himself over to the small trash can by the bed and puked up in it, he wiped off his mouth and managed to get to his feet, "You never hit a guy in the nuts! Only pussies do that, and girls."

Cas teetered than managed to make his way to the door, "Breakfast is ready."

…

They stared at each other from across the table like two mismatched gunslingers ready to do or die, one holding an ice pack on his crotch and the other to his head.

Sam waited to see who was going to break eye contact first. When he got tired of waiting he kicked both of them under the table then dug into his pancakes, "These are great Angie!"

She patted the top of Sam's head, "Geez you are the sweetest kid I swear, John you have great kids."

John eyed Sam and Dean trying to read their expressions, "Don't give her any crap, be good in school even if you have to fake it. We went over a list of things to watch out for right?"

They both said, "Yes Sir."

"Dean, you'll be sixteen soon enough and I know you need driving lessons."

He snorted and started to laugh, "No I don't."

"No you don't smartass but you still have to go through the motions. I'm leaving the Impala…" Before he could finish Dean was whooping and doing a repetitive fist pump.

"Let me finish! I'm leaving the Impala for you and I'm using Angela's four wheel drive, Dex and I are heading into some rough country and I don't want to mess up my car. If you crash it, drink and drive, get stains on the seat or anything else I'll make you wish you were never born."

Dean mumbled, "You make me feel that way now."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing Sir."

Cas listened to the exchange and felt sorry for Dean until he grinned at Cas and wiggled his pinky. Cas mouthed "asshole" to Dean then kept his head down and finished his breakfast.

….

John left the boys with weapons, a few books, a list of rules and some pocket money that wouldn't last them a month. There was nothing for school books, lunches, clothing or anything else. John had all the proper paperwork both real and forged for Angie to take care of the boys.

Sam gave his dad a quick hug, said he loved him and then stepped back behind his brother.

Dean waited until John grabbed him and give him a bear hug, kissed Dean much to his embarrassment and then hugged him again. He took Dean out of earshot, "Take care of Sam."

"I always take care of Sam."

"Be good."

"I'll try."

"I'll miss you Dean, you're my boy right?"

"Sure, love you dad."

John grabbed him again and rocked him a moment while Dean hung limp in his arms. Sam looked away because he didn't want to watch and didn't care to see Angie and Cas' reaction.

They watched the Silverado leave down the long gravel drive and John Winchester was gone. It was something he was very good at, leaving his kids alone or with other people. Other times he was so possessive of them, especially Dean, it was strange.

Dean slowly walked past them and back into the house. He had mixed emotions about John and felt bad that he had a sense of relief wash over him when the truck was out of sight.

…

Angela Novak was used to her son's ways and having two very different boys in the house would take some adjustment but she was up for the challenge.

She saw Sam as the easy one, adorable, cute, smart, helpful, a real glass half full kind of kid that harbored many issues but channeled the pain into self improvement.

Dean was a different matter, the fifteen year old had issues so dark, deep and festering that he hid them behind a cocky grin and an attitude that needed some adjusting. Dean was handsome, charming, funny, and quick. His grades may have sucked as John phrased it but Angie saw brilliance inside of the boy that wasn't as immediately seen by others as Sam's was.

….

That evening Angie sat at the end of the couch going over a case she was working and Cas was sitting next to her. Sam was on the floor petting Ollie and Dean was eating popcorn and watching an old Charles Bronson movie on TV. He hooted and clapped his hands, "Damn, that guy is the man!"

Cas watched him like Dean was a zoo exhibit, he studied his future classmates features and liked what he saw. _"He has a beautiful nose and the freckles are cute…oh god did I just think that? Those green eyes and pretty, white teeth…the lips! Oh the lips are so plump like ripe cherries and when he darts his tongue out and wets them…but he's an assbutt… his ass is round and …_

Cas was showered with popcorn, he blinked his eyes then looked down at his crotch and was sporting a painful boner in need of relief. He grabbed a pillow and put it over his lap.

Dean tossed another handful, "Hey you, I said, what did you think of the movie?"

He sat there with a look of a deer caught in the headlights, "I…I liked it?"

"It's not a question Cas…whatever."

Angie took off her reading glasses and looked at the popcorn all over, "Pick it all up before you go to bed Dean, I don't have a maid service."

Cas got up with the pillow still in front of him and shuffled out of the room.

…

Angie went to bed and Sam did the same with Ollie following behind him. Dean cleaned up and decided to find Cas. He didn't know why exactly but he couldn't stop thinking about him, bad things and good. Cas was a curiosity and Dean was bored.

Dean tracked Cas to his attic bedroom which the young Hunter had yet to see. He sat quietly outside the door and listened to the noises coming from inside. It sounded as if Cas was strangling but Dean knew exactly what it was. _"He is wacking it…shit this is funny…I bet he's got a Charles Bronson fetish or something…what a weirdo!"_

The moaning and wet sounds of a hand jerking lube over a cock got Dean's juices flowing. It wasn't a girl doing it in that bedroom but still Dean figured if he couldn't see Cas jacking off it wasn't gay at all. He reached in his sweat pants and quietly stroked himself trying to think of a good image to pair with the sex sounds coming from the room. Dean surprised himself when fantasies of busty Asian beauties and Missy Gunderson, a cheerleader from the last school he attended were replaced by images of Cas in his room jacking it hard. Dean didn't have a clue what he looked like naked and worse yet it was a dude but it seemed to do the trick. He quickly filled his boxers with liquid shame and hurried off to hide the evidence.

…..

Dean stuffed the boxers and sweats in the bottom of the clothes hamper in the room he shared with Sam. The lamp came on and a sleepy Sammy said, "Why are you nude Dean?"

Dean hissed, "Go to bed, can't a guy free ball it without a little snoop watching?"

Sam shut off the lamp and rolled toward the window, "Goodnight weirdo."

"Up yours Sam, goodnight."

"Gross, you smell like the mattress in the last motel."

"Like I said, up yours Sam, goodnight."

"Goodnight Dean, I'm just kidding…love you."

Dean covered up his head with the comforter and mumbled, "That's better…love you to Sammy."

….

Cas lay there staring up at the stars as he tasted from the puddle on his belly. He felt confused; sex had always been a mystery to him. He understood the mechanics of it and the purpose behind it but it seemed there was so much more than what was taught in sex ed. And Cas at fifteen seemed behind everyone else on understanding the mating dance.

Now that Dean Winchester was here just a few days he found himself, angry, resentful, horny and intrigued. It felt like his brain would explode, Cas wondered if Dean had that effect on other people. He wouldn't be surprised.

…

Angie rushed around early the next morning getting ready for work; she was dressed in grey overalls, work boots and had her hair back in a ponytail. Cas watched her clomp around the kitchen eating a bagel, checking her phone then finally sitting to down some cold coffee and two aspirin.

Cas read her name tag, "Royal Flush Plumbing…Susan." He pointed to her cleavage, "You are a stripper plumber now?"

She was now loading two clips for her Glock, "Funny boy, no I'm working a private case and I can't talk about it. Why are you up so early, you have a week before school starts why not sleep in?"

He rubbed his arms as if warding off a chill, "I don't know, mom every year I seem to need less and less sleep, what's wrong with me?"

His mother stopped what she was doing and gave him a stern look with a voice to match, "There is nothing wrong with you Jimmy, absolutely nothing do you hear me? You are the most normal kid I know."

Cas gave a dry laugh, "Guess you don't know many kids." He got up to leave and she grabbed his hand, "Tomorrow I'll take off and we can go school shopping. You all need clothes and supplies especially Sam and Dean. Today take them on a bike ride and show them around, go to the orchard and get some apples for pie. Apparently Dean loves pie according to John."

"Nothing says teen fun like a fruit orchard."

She slapped his ass through his boxers, "Well at least you still have a smart mouth like a teenager." He laughed and moved swiftly avoiding the hug aimed his way and ran back upstairs.

…

Dean avoided eye contact with Cas during breakfast but Sam picked up the slack chattering excitedly over the orchard adventure they were going to have. "So you have bikes for all three of us? That is so cool! Dean we have bikes to ride, isn't that awesome?" Sam didn't let anyone actually answer; he bounced from thought to thought without stopping.

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he moved around the cereal in his bowl, "Sure Sam great, nothing says teen fun like a fruit orchard."

Cas looked up and studied Dean, maybe it was just a coincidence.

…..

Cas strapped on a bike helmet and Dean took it off, "Come on Cas, let some wind get in all that pretty hair of yours." He winged it back into the cluttered garage and took off with laughter floating on the breeze. Sam looked at Cas and shrugged then took off after his brother who had no idea where he was going.

"Wait for me your going to get lost!" Cas peddled like mad to catch up, something he would be doing all year.

…

Gabriel felt them heading his direction before he saw them. Castiel and the Winchesters all together, it was like a current ran through the early autumn breeze hitting the angel and making him tingle pleasantly all over. He was an observer in all of this so far and each time over the years when Angela would come to the orchard Gabriel would be there hoping to get a glimpse of Castiel.

He watched the three boys ride up with the youngest in the front whooping as he stood on the pedals coasting down the long driveway. Sam sprayed gravel as he slid on the bike coming to a painful stop in front of Gabriel. The angel liked Sam already; he lifted him up and dusted the boy off, "That was quite an entrance."

Dean rode up, hopped off and hurried over stepping between the angel and his brother, "Whoa, don't be brushing off kids you don't know. Sammy, are you ok?"

Sam held up his elbow, bloody from the gravel, "I'll live."

Castiel hung back, Gabriel made him nervous. The man was always asking questions and seemed too curious about Cas' life ever since he could remember. Finally he put the kickstand down on his bike and walked over to the Winchesters and Mister Nosy as Cas thought of him.

Dean draped his arm over the shorter boys thin shoulders, "Decided to nut up and come over here…hey good for you." Cas back kicked him in the ass and shrugged his arm off moving over by Sam.

"This is Sam and Dean Winchester; they are living with mom and me for the year. We need apples," he shoved the money out to Gabriel, "two bags of Macs, Dean can carry them."

Gabe seemed to have two magically ready for them; he pushed the money back, "On the house, go makes some pies." He winked at Dean, "I bet you love pie." Dean took a step back, "Yeah I like pie not tube steak so keep your distance pervert."

Even Cas gave Dean a look, "Dean I've know Gabe my whole life and he is strange but I assure you he is not a pervert. If he was I'm sure he would have tried something with me."

Dean grabbed the apples and stuck them in a crate strapped to the back of his bike, "Probably never had any decent looking kids around here to perv on." With that he took off with Sam hurrying to catch up.

Gabriel stood there with his mouth open, he was never speechless and the angel had seen the birth and death of stars, alien species and worlds humans could only dream of. He witnessed the first sparks of life on this big blue spinning marble and although awe inspiring he was never at a loss for words until Dean Winchester managed to do it with a few blue sentences.

He gained his composure and the best he came up with was, "That kid is a jerk."

Cas let out a sigh, one of many to come, "Thank you for the apples." Gabe watched the skinny little teen ride off to catch up with the Winchesters.

…

He found them by the creek waiting for him, "Don't take off like that, you don't know your way around here." Sam offered him an apple, "It was a straight line, we couldn't get lost Cas." He gave in and sat with them.

Sam pointed to a pickerel, "Look at that weird fish."

Cas crouched down next to Sam, "It's a chain pickerel, a carnivorous fish."

Sam looked up at his new friend, "Can we eat them?"

"Yes."

Dean hunkered down next to Cas and studied the fish, their thighs brushed each other and Dean fell to the side then stood up. "Looks like it would be bony but I'll try anything once."

Cas looked at the rays of the setting sun bouncing on the moving water, "We better get back, mom will be home at some point. Soon I hope."

….

Angie came home with a pizza. As they all ate Dean asked how her hunt went. She paused mid bite and then continued eating, "It was nothing."

Dean raised a brow, "Nothing? Huh, well if you need any help…"

"No Dean but thanks, I'm hunting people not other creatures."

"I know my way around a ghost and a lot of other things no problem; I just wanted to offer since we are leeching off you. I know dad didn't leave you anything for school stuff, I can give you our pocket money."

Angie knew Dean was not a kid that would take anything he viewed as charity but she checked their clothing situation and it was pretty sad so she thought of a way to get him to take what she offered them. "I need the garage cleaned out. You do that for me and you more than earned anything I'm getting you tomorrow, deal?"

Dean brightened up, "Deal!"

…..

That night Dean felt safe for the first time in a long time and he knew Sam was happy. Less than a week and Angel Falls wasn't looking so bad anymore. He wondered if school would be better because he had actually thought about quitting last year.

John said if he was still failing at sixteen then they could talk about it but he left them both alone so much he wouldn't have known the difference anyway.

He tossed and turned but Dean couldn't sleep and crept to the door of Cas' room and listened at the door.

There was music coming through and Dean tried to figure out the song. He wasn't up on current music, Sam would have known what it was but Dean was lost. It was loud so he felt safe cracking the door and seeing what was going on in there.

There was a disco light on that turned the huge attic room into a sort of private dance club. Cas was in boxers, swaying his young, lean, surprisingly well built body and singing along to "Always" by Erasure.

_Open your eyes, I see  
Your eyes are open  
Wear no disguise for me  
Come into the open_

When it's cold outside  
Am I here in vain?  
Hold on to the night  
There will be no shame….

Dean's breath caught in his throat, he knew this was a very private moment, the kind you don't make fun of. A kid alone, singing and in the zone.

Cas turned, lowered his head, rolled his eyes back up to look at the door and pointed, it seemed, right at Dean.

_Melting the ice for me  
Jump into the ocean  
Hold back the tide, I see  
Your love in motion_

When it's cold outside  
Am I here in vain?  
Hold on to the night  
There will be no shame…..

Cas reached out his arms, leaned back his head and finished the song.__

Always, I wanna be with you  
And make believe with you  
And live in harmony, harmony, oh love….

Then Cas turned to the full length mirror and that was when Cas touched himself.

The young Hunter quietly shut the door and left.

….

Castiel fell to his knees as the song ended, blinded by the images flashing before him. The first came on his thirteenth birthday, just one that year and as he reached another milestone there would be one or two added.

They were brief, intense and most of the time the boy remembered nothing. The ones he recalled were grim, this vision was of Castiel fighting alongside and against fierce, winged beings and Jimmy was, in a sense dead.

….

Dean furiously stroked himself in the bathroom over a porn magazine he stole from Johns stash. The lush, sexy brunette stared up at him from the pages with legs spread as she straddled a horse saddle of all things. He was relieved to find that this did the trick.

The teen focused on her big, high breasts capped with stiff pink nipples and thought about shooting his load all over them. Soon the magazine was coated and Dean was happy. Not one thought of the weird boy dancing in the attic and singing to some gay song got him off, it was a temptress licking her cherry red lips just for him.

TBC__

.


	4. Devastating Beauty

Dean licked his lips as he watched Angela stretch her arms in the air and let out a big yawn. Her perky breasts sat proudly under the white tank top with pink nipples front and center. Dean was glad the gingham tablecloth was hiding his boner.

She was used to just Cas around and was oblivious to what other boys would think about her, "Ok kids, I'm going to polish off this mug of java and we can hit the road."

Sam's eyes were as big as saucers as he stared at her chest. Dean kicked him under the table and whispered, "You have to stare at them on the sly like I am."

Cas choked on his milk snorting it up his nose. He hissed, "That's my mom you perverts."

Dean whispered in his ear just to be extra jerky, "Your mom is hot, she makes me feel funny in my pants." He received a hard kick in the shine for being a jackass.

Angie slipped on a flannel shirt of John Winchesters he had left in her bedroom. Dean let out a disappointed sigh.

She gave them all a big smile, dropped a pistol in her purse and waved them toward the door, "Time for school shopping."

…

They walked around Mall-Mart with Sam pushing a cart loaded with school supplies. Sam picked out Deans because his big brother was uninterested in the process and he expected Sam to do the nerd stuff for him anyway.

Cas was trying on a black hat and a plaid vest, Dean took the hat off and put it back on the mannequin, "Trust me, it looks better on him. Do you want to get beat up? Seriously Cas, you dress like a target."

He snatched the hat off the mannequin and put it back on, "I'm sorry that I'm not into grunge like you are Dean. Besides, Cobain is dead so it's out of fashion now."

Dean looked to Sam for guidance, "What the hell did he just say, what's grunge and who the hell is Cobain?"

Sam ignored his brother as he scoured the careful list he made of what they needed, "Dean, pick out jeans, sneakers, sweats, tees and flannels, gym shorts and boots. While you're at it get new socks and underwear because yours are all shot."

"Come on Sam, I hate picking out clothes. Can't you do it? I mean you know exactly what I like."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, "You know it's pretty sad when your little brother has to do all this crap for you."

Dean looked at him as if he grew a second head. Sam gave up and just picked everything out. Cas tried to toss some items in the cart for Dean but they got tossed right back out.

It went that way for a few minutes but when Cas put black boxers with a neon green stripe across the ass in the cart Dean protested, "No! Bad Cas, stop picking out weird stuff for me to wear especially boxers. Dudes don't pick out underwear for each other."

"Sam is a dude."

"Barely a dude, plus he's my brother so it's not creepy."

Cas fingered the cool looking boxers for a minute thinking it over, "If you get these you can pick out my first day of school outfit."

Dean snatched the boxers away and put them back in the cart, "Deal, but don't ever call your clothes an "outfit" again unless you grow a vagina over night."

….

Angie paid for the mountain of clothes and supplies while the boys waited. Cas noticed a group of boys staring at them, he turned his back to block them out. A tall, heavy set, freckled redhead catcalled with the rest then yelled, "Hey fag, nice boyfriend."

Cas clenched his fists, he had the sudden urge to melt the boys eyes out of his skull just like the angels in Raiders of the Lost Ark and for a moment he felt as if he could actually do it successfully.

Dean locked eyes with the bully and gave him a smirk, "Jealous you ginger haired dough boy?"

Cas whispered, "Just let it go Dean."

"He called you a fag; you don't call a guy that."

Cas looked up at him with big, sad blue eyes, "Even if it might be true?" He reminded Dean of a homeless kitten and it tugged at his stony teen heartstrings just a little. Now he really wanted to beat the kid up.

Angie noticed what was happening and snapped her fingers, "Get the bags and meet me at the car, I have to use the ladies room." After the boys left she walked up to the redhead, pulled him away from the others and proceeded to scare the bejeezus out of him.

"If you ever embarrass my boy again I'll track you down on your eighteenth birthday and beat you so bad your mama won't recognize you…got it?"

He let out a nervous laugh, "You would dare."

She whispered in his ear, "I know where you live Brent…sometimes I wonder what you really are. Personally I think you are pure evil."

She gave his friends a smile and a wave, "Have a nice day fellas." The blonde turned heel and left to pick up the pieces of her sons ego.

Terrence watched her backfield in motion and gave a low whistle, "Damn, how does that little fairy have a mom that looks like that?" Brent wasn't impressed with Angela Novak at all, "A bitch had a bitch…makes sense to me." The four players for the Angel Falls varsity football team left to harass some other poor soul.

…

Sam ran into the kitchen and threw out his arms, "How do I look Angie?"

He was wearing an AC/DC tee and new jeans; she looked the happy little boy over, "What a handsome guy you are. Watch out girls of Angel Falls middle school, Sam Winchester is heading your way!"

Sam was beaming from the praise, he never had a grown up lady compliment him like that before and it was almost like having a mom doing it, "Dean is the handsome one, I'm the dork."

She hugged him because Sam was so easy to hug, "Trust me Sam; you are going to be a real heartbreaker."

He hugged her back tightly, "I don't want to break hearts, I just want people to like me."

Dean pounded down the stairs and did a spin in front of them stopping on a dime, "I look good right?" He was wearing a tight, plain black tee, low slung jeans that rode his hips and a thick, dark leather belt with a wicked looking buckle.

Her breath caught in her throat when Dean smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Dean wasn't just handsome, he was beautiful and she saw how her son had taken a shine to him. A boy like that would grow into a creature that could break hearts everywhere he went. She hoped her son didn't end up shattered in a million pieces over Dean Winchester. Cas was smitten and she had no inkling that Dean liked boys at all.

Angie answered in an almost sad tone, "Dean you are a devastating beauty."

The teen frowned, not knowing if that was a compliment or not, "Uh…thanks I guess."

Cas walked in next, he was dressed in a loose flannel shirt, jeans and black chucks. He had on the hat Dean had teased him about and his long black bangs covered one eye. He didn't ask how he looked instead Cas waited for their reaction. His mother said he was adorable, Sam said he looked cool but it was Dean that he waited for.

Dean looked him over, _"He looks good…really good…hot. Shut up Dean, guys aren't hot. Those blue eyes are gonna drive the girls crazy…damn it! I think I'm going nuts or something, why do I want to…"_

Sam elbowed him, "Cas looks cool right Dean?"

"Yeah he's passable."

Cas was crushed by the lackluster response, he headed back up to his attic and Dean followed, "You look ok, I don't get all gushy over guys so passable is a compliment."

"Thanks" was all he said.

Dean leaned in as Cas opened his bedroom door and said softly, "You're a..." he tried to think of something nice to say so he copied Angie, "you're a devastating beauty…crap that didn't come out right. The girls will go nuts for you."

That made Cas smile and for once he felt maybe Dean actually liked him.

…

Dean was finally allowed in Cas' huge attic room. He laid there on the old double bed parked under the skylight and watched the little window of clouds passing by. "Cas you know what you said at the store…its cool."

Cas was busy working on a model of the Hindenburg, he put down his tweezers answering with an irritation laced voice, "What do you mean?"

"You know… the fag thing. You kind of let me know that you're gay."

He went back to working on the model, "No I didn't. Brent just calls me that and I get confused. Forget about it."

Dean rolled on his stomach and watched Cas for awhile. The silence was driving him nuts and finally he blurted out, "I'm not gay just so you know. I don't want you getting ideas about me if you are a pole smoker."

Cas gave up on the model and turned his desk chair toward Dean, "You are such an arrogant assbutt; you just assume that if I were gay I'd want you? Well your virgin butthole is safe with me."

Dean sat up and gestured to his own body, "Come on, who wouldn't want me? Girls tell me I'm hot all the time, you'll see, by the first week of school I'll have babes all over me."

Cas shook his head slowly, "Unbelievable." He went back to his model deciding to ignore him.

Dean pushed Cas' desk chair with his foot, "Why do you think I would be the one to take it up the ass?"

He decided to have fun with his irritating houseguest, "Because you look the type…a big bragger all puffed up like a peacock talking about how man girls you get. Secretly you want a guy to dominate you so you can play the softer role and just lay back and let someone put their penis in your rectum."

"Bullshit!"

Cas smiled, "You want a big load of semen up there…maybe you secretly want to be a teenage unwed mother."

"Take it back!"

Cas swiveled back to his model, "I think we would have pretty babies but you're not a fag so…"

He didn't get to finish, Dean launched himself at Cas, the pair fell to the floor hard along with the Hindenburg. They both started swinging but only Dean connected. Sam burst in and grabbed his brother under the arms but it was like trying to dislodge a wildcat.

"Dean, stop!"

Finally the angry teen sat on top of Cas but stopped punching, "Take it all back Cas."

The boy licked the blood from his lips as he tried to dislodge his attacker, "Never." Dean grabbed a dirty shirt off the floor and dabbed Cas' rapidly swelling lip, "Better get some ice on that."

Cas brought his knee up hitting his mark. The young Hunter rolled off and cursed himself for not knowing better this time.

The Angel got on his hands and knees as a long string of blood mixed with spit dripped to the floor, "Better get some ice on that Dean."

Sam got up and headed for the door leaving some parting words, "Geez, you guys are weird. Sometimes I think you like fighting."

….

John finally called them up, he was somewhere in a bumblefuck town tracking with his partner, "You boys all set for school?"

Dean gave short answers, "Yeah."

"Are you being good for Angela?"

"Yeah dad."

"I miss you Dean."

"Here's Sam."

He handed the phone over to his brother and left.

Dean sat on the front porch with Ollie and scratched the orange cats back as he arched and rubbed against Dean's legs. "You know cat you got it good here. Nice mom and great place to live." Dean touched a series of circular scars on his upper arm, "It's a good thing you don't know what's really out there. Bad things, bad people…bad fathers."

…..

Castiel sat on the roof outside his window watching the night sky. For what he didn't know, but it seemed important. The teen felt very lost and each day that went by made it just a little worse. He felt strange as if two people were fighting for dominance inside of him and finally one was getting ahead of the other. He had questions but hesitated to press his mother for information she might have. Sometimes the truth was better left a mystery.

…

Later that night there was a knock on the attic door, "Cas, are you awake?"

"Yes."

Dean didn't wait for an invitation; he walked inside guided by the moonlight and sat on a chair next to the boy's bed, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for jumping on you and busting your lip."

"You'll just do it again so save your apology…I'm used to getting hit anyway."

"That redheaded kid and his buddies?"

"Yes."

"If I'm around I'll have your back ok?"

Cas sat up and looked at him, Dean swore for just a second his pretty blue eyes gave off a flash of light. "Do you mean that?"

"Yeah."

He thrust out his hand, "Friends?"

Cas accepted it gratefully, "Friends…I've never had one. Dean I'm sorry I said you wanted it up the butthole and that we would have pretty babies."

Dean puffed up a bit, "I'm all male, I don't like guys but if I did I could think of worse guys to get knocked up by. Our kids would be pretty cute…if you tell anyone I said that I'll kick your ass."

Cas was giddy from his new friends admission, "Ok I won't tell anyone…friend."

TBC


	5. Shades of Blue

**First Day at Angel Falls High**

She inspected all three boys, "Backpacks, lunches, school supplies, money for the payphone in case you need to call me…am I missing anything?" They looked at each other but no one said anything. Angie opened her arms and smiled, "First day kisses!"

Dean shoved Sam back and puckered up but got a dry little kiss on the cheek. "Save it for the cheerleaders Dean, for all intents and purposes I'm your mom."

He gave her a mischievous grin, "Can't blame a guy for trying…mom."

Sam got a cheek kiss and then Cas. She loaded them up and headed out to bring the three boys on their new year of adventure.

…..

Cas turned around and smiled at Dean, this year would be different for him. He had a real friend and Dean was beautiful. "I'm excited Dean, is going to be great right?"

Dean locked onto that set of big blue eyes and ran through types of blue in his mind_, "Denim blue, sapphire, midnight, sky…nope…maybe sapphire…I'll ask the art teacher. Maybe his blue doesn't have a name, maybe…"_

"Dean, it's going to be great right?"

"What…yeah great."

Dean was nervous as hell but would never admit it. Dean actually wished he had all his classes with Cas so he wasn't alone in this. Then another part of him hoped he didn't. Dean imagined Cas had few to no friends or a social life and hanging out with a kid like that could either raise Cas up to Deans level or drag Dean right down with him.

He was stuck in Angel Falls for a year and he pledged friendship to the kid sitting in front of him. Dean would never leave him hanging. In the end a deal was a deal and Dean wouldn't allow bullies to pick on Jimmy "Cas" Novak even though he screamed "target" without uttering a word.

Angie pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine. Cas turned around and smiled shyly at Dean, "Are you all set friend?"

"_Crap, look at that face, he looks like a kitten…ok Winchester nut up and do this."_

Dean smiled back and messed up Cas' dark hair, "I sure am buddy." Sam looked from one teen to the other and felt satisfied Dean would do pretty well here. After all, Cas was the coolest guy he ever met so what could go wrong?

…

They compared schedules and found they had three classes together, art, social studies and gym class. Cas was relieved Dean was in his gym class and it was last hour. After art was over that quarter the choices changed to woodworking, cooking, sewing or metal working. Cas and Dean were also taking drivers education together but that didn't start until next week.

Cas was pretty sure Dean would take cooking and sewing with him. He was wrong. Dean was already planning to make a machete and a big wooden club with sigils burned into it in metals and woodworking.

They found their lockers at opposite ends of a long row but Cas still managed to keep an eye on Dean. For some reason he felt compelled to watch over Dean although in a fight he felt he wouldn't be very helpful.

Dean was already attracting a few females and they weren't even a half hour into school yet. He strutted over with two girls Cas despised. He introduced them to Cas as if he had never laid eyes on them before, "Cas this is Krista and Christy, pretty cute how their names sort of match. The girls are both cheerleaders!"

Cas scowled at them when they giggled, "I know who they are Dean, and the pompoms were a dead giveaway." Dean eyed their sweater puppies, "Yeah they got some pompoms alright."

Christy rolled her eyes and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Deans ear, "Why are you friends with him? He's a total weirdo."

Dean didn't whisper back, he spoke openly, "Because I am and I don't need to explain it." Christy rolled her big brown eyes again, "Don't have a cow its cool Dean." The girls walked away as Dean watched their butts moving under the short skirts.

Cas slammed his locker and headed for art class with Dean right behind him, "I can't believe you are already friends with those girls. I hope you enjoy hanging out with Brent and his buddies because they're in the same social group."

Dean shoved him playfully from behind, "Don't get your panties in a twist."

Cas spun around and shoved him right back, "Stop pushing me around Dean." He shouldered the door to the art room open and let it shut in Dean's face.

….

Dean walked in the huge room with tables and stools. He immediately grabbed a spot with a direct shot to the exit. Cas took a seat at his table next to a brooding girl dressed in paisley spandex leggings and a black tee shirt with a skull on it. She eyed the two boys and went back to her drawing.

Another kid sat at their table, he was tall and slender with long, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and icy blue eyes that made the black pupils stand out all that much more. The blonde guy smiled at Cas and Dean noticed, his gut tightened up and he wasn't sure why. Worse yet, Cas smiled back because he was flattered by the attention.

The room quickly filled up and their art teacher Ms. Applegate breezed in wearing a peasant skirt and a black smock top. Dean chuckled and nudged Cas when he noticed her bare feet, "She's an old hippy." Cas frowned and kept looking forward.

She adjusted her haphazard grey bun with a pencil stuck in it and opened her arms wide, "Look at all these bright, eager faces just ready to express feelings through art! I'm Ms. Applegate, now let's go table by table and tell me who you are."

Five minutes later when it came time for their table the brooding girl looked up and called out her name, "Layla." A girl at the table behind them hissed, "Slut".

The blonde kid said his name was Sandy. "You suck" came from behind them followed by a round of laughs over the new kid with the girl name.

When it was Cas' turn a couple boys coughed and said, "fag" as he was saying his name.

Dean turned toward the table full of bullies, punched his fist into his palm then turned back, "Dean."

Ms. Applegate winked at him, "Dean, you are a spitfire I can tell already, lots of interesting art just waiting to come out of you!"

She told the class to paint freely for their first work. An event, emotion or anything they wanted could be put to canvas, it was very open ended. Dean disliked art class but he roughed out a drawing of a dismembered body and a ghoul standing over it with intestines hanging out of his maw. The teacher came over and nodded her approval, "Good for you Dean, your releasing your inner demons."

He flung a blob of red on the canvas, "Ms. Applegate, you have no idea."

Right before the bell rang Ms. Applegate stepped up behind Cas to observe his work. The canvas was blank, "James you haven't started."

He seemed to be concentrating so hard on the field of white that the teacher half expected an image to miraculously appear. "My name is Cas and I'm aware of that. I have an idea but I can't put it on canvas yet."

She was understanding of the process and ignored his curt tone, "Art can't be rushed and it will come to you. Maybe you could sketch some ideas at home and show them to me. Do you have a sketch book?"

"No."

Dean smeared more red on his canvas. _"I kinda like art class… if we have pottery I'm going to make a vessel with containment symbols on it and give it to Sammy for Christmas…yup, I'm a cool brother."_

The bell rang and before Cas left Ms. Applegate gave him a new sketch book and colored pencils. She told him to go wild and let his mind run free. He thought she was sort of weird but very nice and thanked her for the gift.

….

Dean suffered through math and science without Cas and wished his little nerd was there to help him. When social studies rolled around he gravitated to him taking a seat at the same table. He nudged Cas, "How's it goin'?"

He rolled his eyes toward Dean then back to the teacher, a slight smile played on his lips, "Better now that you're here."

Dean snorted, "Don't get all emotional on me."

Mr. Tishler stopped writing on the board and turned, "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"Uh…I love social studies?"

"Is that a statement or a question?"

The girls at the table tittered and the redhead blew Dean a kiss. Castiel glared at her trying to burn a hole through her pretty face but nothing happened. He didn't know why he thought he had Superman powers sometimes.

She wrote something on a piece of paper and slid it over to him. Her phone number was written down and her name, Marci with a heart drawn over the i. Dean slipped it in his pocket for later.

Tishler was still staring at Dean, "I asked you a question."

"What was the question?"

Everyone laughed and Mr. Tishler glared the kid he now pigeonholed as a smartass, "This is the first day Dean, I hope this isn't a sign of things to come."

…

Gym was their last class of the day and Cas was thankful Dean was in it. When he entered the locker room Dean was already in long shorts and a tee. He hung around as Cas quickly changed. It was first time Dean got to see him in the light of day in his boxers. He admired his friends build, athletic and slim.

They both entered the gym together to find teams had already been picked for a quick game of volleyball. Coach Blake waved them over, "Winchester you're on the red team and Novak the blue."

…

Cas was up to serve and Brent yelled, "Come on pussy, see if you can get the ball over the net." Everyone on the red team laughed except Dean who was now planning how to take the jerk down a notch.

Cas tossed the ball in the air and slammed it over the net directly into Brent's face. He flew a few feet and landed on his ass. He held his face and growled, "You're dead Novak." Coach Blake crouched down and took a look at the damage, "You're going to have a shiner, go to the nurse and get some ice on that then go to the principal's office for threatening another student."

As Brent walked by he made a point of stopping to threaten Cas under his breath, "I mean it…the minute your alone I'm gonna pound your ass good."

It just came out, Cas couldn't help it, "I'm saving it for someone a lot better looking, besides I think I'd be the one doing the ass pounding." Cas quickly stepped out of the way as Brent swung and fell flat on his face.

Dean ducked under the net and hung his arm over his friend's shoulders, "Good job Cas."

…..

Dean didn't want to shower in front of everyone else, not because he was ashamed of his body but because of his scars. Years of hunting and living with John Winchester had put him through the wringer and he hated explaining them to strangers because the stories he had to come up with were so lame. He decided to just skip it and take one when he got home.

Cas went in and washed quickly, he didn't understand the lingering that boys did in the shower. Joking, laughing or shooting the shit about girls, music or sports all the while soaping their junk. He thought maybe they were all a little gay because it certainly seemed that way to him.

He went back to the locker room and faced the wall as he slipped on his boxers. Dean sneaked a peek before they went up, _"Great now I know what his ass looks like…I think he has a hairy crack…hard to tell. Cas has an ass like a girl…Cas ass…too funny."_

…

On the way out Cas stopped to watch Krista and Christy taping up posters. They were for the Homecoming dance in October and another was for the Homecoming game. Dean ran up and punched Cas in the shoulder, "Come on, Sam is waiting."

Christy was up on a step ladder; she looked down at Dean and gave him her version of a seductive look, "Have you asked anyone yet?" Dean raised his brows, "Come on, it's like the first day of school! Let me get to know people first."

Christy lost her seductive look that Cas thought looked like she had constipation. "Don't wait too long to choose."

Cas punched Dean in the shoulder, "Come on, Sam's waiting."

…..

Sam bounced around outside the doors of the high school waiting for his brother and friend to come out. As soon as they did Sam blurted out every detail of his first day of school while they found their bus.

On the ride home Cas sat in front and Sam sat in the middle with his new friend Gustavo, or as Sam called him, Gus. Dean sat in the back by the emergency exit just in case.

….

Angela drove up to the processing building at Angel Falls Orchards. As usual Gabe greeted her. She got out and lifted her sunglasses using them as a headband for her long blonde hair.

Gabe smiled and waved, "Ms. Novak, good to see you." He was dressed in worn, snug jeans, a wide leather belt and a chambray long sleeve work shirt rolled to the elbows. He had a great smile and had the prettiest eyes Angela had ever seen on a man next to John Winchester.

She always felt warm and safe around Gabe, there was just something about him. He started working there not long after she bought the old farm house to raise her new baby in. That was when she discovered Angel Falls Orchards and had been a customer ever since in part because of Gabe. Fifteen years later and he still called her Ms. Novak and it drove her crazy. Today she was going to do something she always wanted to. She walked up to Gabe and said firmly, "Come for dinner Saturday night and start calling me Angie."

Rather than running for the hills he looked intrigued, "What time Angie?"

Angie was flustered, she didn't think it would be that easy, "Um…seven, you know where we live. I warn you there are going to be three kids at the dinner table."

Gabe gave her that amused look of his and she swore there was a genuine twinkle in his eyes, "That's fine with me." He took her hand and kissed it then seemed to pull two bags of apples out of thin air, "Pie for dessert? I'll bring the wine."

She felt her body tingle all over from his touch and found herself almost breathless, "Yes, pie for dessert."

She drove back to the house with her mind distracted_, "I have a date…a real date! God, he is so cute…he makes me all funny feeling. Get a grip girl, you sound like a teenager. You're a Hunter…Hunters don't have dates. I can have a friend, no harm in that."_

….

Gabriel watched Angela Novak drive away. He had been among humans enough to know what loneliness they carried inside of them. Angela was no exception. She was a strong woman who didn't allow her calling as a Hunter to rule her life. Father had chosen well.

The Archangel was curious what it would be like to sit at the same table with the young Winchesters and her son and see them interact. Everything was falling into place.

…..

Cas watched his mother throughout dinner, "Why are you so happy?"

He gave her that look that made her feel like a germ under a microscope, "I was going to tell you later after I plied you with dessert but I might as well come out with it. I invited Gabe from the orchard over for dinner Saturday night."

She watched as her son screwed up his face as if he just stepped on a dog turd, "That guy is creepy, he's always smirking, plus you're too old to be dating. You have me, what do you need a boyfriend for?"

Angie sighed, "There are so many things wrong with what you just said…ok, first off I'm not old, he is not creepy and I need a man for things that I'm not going to get into details about."

Sam blurted out, "Sex."

She covered her face and groaned, "I am not talking about this with kids. Sam shut up and eat."

Sam bobbed his head and smiled, "Its sex."

Dean howled with laughter when he looked at his friend's expression, "What's wrong Cas? Just think, you get free apples for life if he starts doing your mom."

Angie snapped, "Dean, what the hell is wrong with you?! Its dinner and that's it, end of discussion and no more sex talk or potty mouth out of any of you. Cas, get that look off you face."

Cas slid down in his chair and pouted, "I bet my real dad was cool…not some orchard pervert."

Dean worked his fingers in a grabbing motion, "Yeah, Gabe was all handsy with Sam when he fell off his bike."

Sam gave his brother a look almost as funny as Cas', "Shut up Dean, he's nice!"

Angie stood up and pointed to the door, "Out, all three of you out now. I seem to remember a garage that needs cleaning for all the stuff I bought you three ingrates."

Dean raised his hand.

"What?"

"Do we still dessert?"

The look on her face told him that he would be lucky to not get murdered in his sleep. The three left to start cleaning.

…

Dean was finding all sorts of interesting things hidden underneath the piles of useless junk a human accumulates during their lifetime. Dean found a stack of vintage skin magazines in a wooden crate he assumed was from the people that owned the farm before Angela bought it. He sat down on a rolled up carpet and started to flip though the pages.

Dean shifted around trying to make room for his swelling, "Lots of boobs in here, the ladies are all wearing g strings and nylons. Damn, no pussy…oh wait I found one." He handed the magazine to Cas, "Wow what a bush. Looks like someone fired the gardener."

Cas rolled the magazine up and smacked Dean with it, "You are disgusting."

Sam was rummaging around and found a prize, "Cool a sombrero!" He got to the wall in back just as a stack of musty boxes fell on top of him. Dean jumped up and they ran over to help him. When they uncovered Sam they also uncovered a steel footlocker with "A. Novak" stenciled on top.

They slid it over with the rest of Angie's things they deemed important and kept cleaning until she took pity on the boys and called them in for chocolate ice cream.

…..

Dean knocked on Cas' door and when there was no answer he let himself in. The curtains were moving from the cool September night breeze coming in, the window was wide open. Dean climbed out and onto the roof to sit with his friend. "Watching the stars?"

Cas was just staring up at the sky with a solemn look on his face, "I'm waiting."

He edged closer to Cas and looked up trying to see what he was looking at, "Waiting for what?"

They both turned at the same time, lips inches apart. Cas could feel the puffs of warm breath scented with chocolate as Dean exhaled, "Something important.

TBC


	6. Just Breathe

Cas closed his eyes and focused on the warm, chocolate scented breath caressing his face. He waited for that sinful mouth to crush against his and give him his very first romantic kiss ever. He ran his tongue over his own lips because they were always so dry_, "He wants to kiss me I can feel it. Come on do it Dean. Oh god, I can't breathe…Cas you can do this, relax…just breathe."_

Dean closed his eyes and waited for Cas to take the lead, _"Something important…ok this has to be it…crap, what if it's something else? Just tell him you were meditating if he doesn't kiss you…if he does and you hate it then make a joke out of it or run to the next county. I can't friggin' breathe…Dean you can do this, relax…just breathe."_

…..

Sam woke up to no brother and figured Dean was hanging out with Cas. Sam's constant bed companion Ollie the cat was missing and Sam was lonely without him so he went in search of his furry buddy.

The boy checked their floor and downstairs but no Ollie so he headed to Cas' room.

He knocked softly on the door and whispered loudly, "Cas can I come in?" When there wasn't an answer he went in hoping to quietly coax Ollie to his room. No one was there but the window was open and that was where Sam headed.

He stuck his head out and saw Dean and Cas both sitting on the flat plane of the rooftop right outside the window facing each other. They weren't speaking and had their eyes closed but Sam noticed there was lots of heavy breathing going on.

"Are you guys meditating or something?"

Deans eyes snapped open just in time to see Cas open his and realized they were both sitting there waiting for something important, "None of your damn business Sam, out of the way!" He climbed inside brushing past his brother and slammed the door on his way out.

Sam climbed out and sat with Cas, "So what were you guys doing and why is Dean so mad?"

The blue eyed teen looked down at his hands clasped tightly together, "We were meditating…I guess I didn't do it right and Dean was upset."

Sam smiled and nodded, "I knew it, can I try with you guys next time? I think it would be a good skill to have when you're hunting. I could use it for all sorts of things. I've been reading up on meditation for spell work and banishing, mom has a great library and she said I can use it when I want to."

Cas forgot about Dean for a moment and noticed Sam had referred to Angie as "mom", he didn't mind at all and knowing that Sam never really knew his mother it seemed like a natural thing to happen with a kid his age.

Sam caught himself, "Sorry, I mean your mom. Don't tell Dean I said that or he might not like it. He got to know mom but I didn't." Sam's sad face brightened up, "I have a picture of her though, do you want to see it?" Before Cas could answer Sam was dashing off to get it.

He came back a few minutes later to find Cas sitting on his bed. Sam sat next to him and pulled out a beat up leather wallet and took out the picture. It was John looking very young and fresh faced, pretty Mary holding infant Sam and little Dean looking proud.

"She's lovely Sam and you're adorable," he traced the image of Dean with his finger, "Dean looks very happy in this…what a beautiful child he was…still is." He handed it back, "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Sam carefully placed it in his wallet so as not to crease it, "I like you Cas, you're my friend right?"

"Always Sam, I'll always be there for you and Dean."

The little boy hugged himself tightly for comfort, "People say things like that but it doesn't work out that way."

Cas felt he could answer with total honesty because in his heart he just knew, "I will Sam, I'd move Heaven and Earth to be there for you and Dean."

Ollie jumped over the windowsill from the roof and rubbed against their legs, Sam scratched him along his back and Ollie arched purring even louder, "Come on Ollie, I can't sleep without you." Cas watched the big orange cat follow Sam like a dog right out the door.

At that moment a shooting star streaked across the night sky but there was no one on the roof to see it.

….

The next morning at breakfast Dean avoided eye contact with Cas and only mumbled answers to questions. He was embarrassed and confused over what almost happened on the roof last night. He spent almost the whole night awake, trying to understand why he closed his eyes and waited for a kiss from a boy.

Angie nudged him, "Dean I asked you a question."

"Huh…oh sorry, what?"

"When is driver education starting and are you in Jimmy's group?"

He shrugged, "Next week, I guess I am."

Cas nudged Dean under the table but this time Dean moved his foot away, causing Cas' heart to shatter.

Angie felt the tension between them all morning, "Are you two fighting?"

Sam went cross eyed watching the ribbon of syrup run from the bottle over his short stack, "I interrupted Dean meditating with Cas last night on the roof, Dean got all pissed off about it."

Dean abruptly stood and stomped out of the room, grabbed his backpack and headed out to wait for the bu_s, "I can't wait until I can drive the Impala to school, this sucks."_ He was angry and wasn't exactly sure why or who to direct the anger at.

…..

Ms. Applegate watched as Castiel finally sketched sometime on his canvas and started laying down paint. She adjusted her glasses perched on the end of her nose, "Is this a dream?"

The teen washed midnight blue over the outline of trees, "A memory…at least it feels like one." She patted his shoulder, "Well I can't wait to see how it takes shape."

Dean, now curious slid his stool closer to watch him. "What's it supposed to be?"

"I don't know, shouldn't you be paying attention to your gorefest painting instead of mine? You were a jerk to me all day so don't break the trend."

Dean grumbled something under his breath and went back to his own work. He was already starting a second painting. Dean found he was a prolific if not a very good artist. This one had a very different subject matter. It was going to be the inside of a barn, he had no idea why but it seemed like the thing to paint. That barn seemed very important.

…..

Angie rushed around the kitchen going from one task to the other. Sam was peeling potatoes like a pro but then he had exceptional knife skills. "I'm never dating if I have to be as freaked out as you are."

She put on her brakes and sat down, "I am acting freaked out. Thanks Sam."

He looked up from his eye gouging and stared at her through long bangs, "Thanks for what?"

"For being so wise."

Sam put down his paring knife and sat back, "Angie can I ask you something?"

She took up the peeling for him, "Sure sweetie what?"

The boy was almost afraid to ask but since finding boxes of decorations in the garage it had been on his mind, "Do you guys celebrate holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas?"

Angie concentrated on the potatoes so Sam would feel like speaking freely, "Of course, you know when I had Jimmy my life changed. Before that I didn't have a reason to celebrate anything but once I had my own child I went all out. This year is going to be even better."

Sam gave her a dimpled smile, "Why?"

She was amused he was fishing, "Because I have you and Dean now so it's going to be extra special. I think Jimmy is going to have a lot more fun with you two around."

….

Cas stood in front of the mirror practicing a smile. Dean stood in the doorway watching him, "Dude you are so lame. It's just dinner with this guy. Besides, Hunters don't get married or have families. If they do the kids end up like me and Sammy with someone like dad."

Cas frowned at Dean in the mirror, "Mom does hunting stuffing sometimes when she's not doing private investigations and I'm her family. I think she's the best mom ever. Hunters aren't all jerks you know. I don't know your dad very well but he makes me nervous, he's not very nice then?"

Dean came in and flopped back on Cas' big bed and stared up at the skylight, "He used to be a long time ago...it's complicated. Let's just say I'm glad that he left us here."

"I'm sorry Dean, if you ever want to talk about it I'm a pretty good listener."

They heard the doorbell ring and Dean popped up, "Saved by the bell." He pounded down the stairs, glad he escaped a talk about feelings.

…..

Gabriel looked around the dining room; it seemed as if it rarely got used. The candles were new but the table was dusty. He watched the tall, doe eyed blonde walk in with a milk glass vase filled with the flowers he brought her. She sat across from him and gave the angel a pretty, white smile, "Gabe your sweet, wine and flowers, where do I rate?"

He rolled his eyes up, "Pretty high actually."

Dean snatched a dinner roll and started eating; he hated waiting, when his stomach started rumbling manners went out the window.

Cas wasn't aware of the frown on his face as he examined Gabriel like a bug or a rodent. Gabriel gave him a smirk, "You look like you're trying to burn holes through me with your eyes." Cas snapped out of his dark thoughts, "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Angela shook her head at her son and he stopped his staring.

The dinner was small talk, school, how Sam and Dean liked Angel Falls, what Cas wanted to do after high school, most of it was directed at the boys. Their dinner guest ended his questioning with, "How are you two getting along?" It was directed at Cas and Dean.

Dean shrugged, "Good, Cas is my buddy. I got his back."

Cas bumped his foot against Deans under the table, "The same goes for me." A thrill ran through the teen when his friend didn't immediately move his away.

Silence fell over the table again so Gabriel decided to tell a joke, "Tell me if you heard this one, it always cracks up the guys back home. Gabe began the joke.

…..

Three girls died and were brought to the gates of heaven. Upon entering the gate, they were halted by St. Peter and his obedient angel.

St. Peter asked the girls, "Before entering you must answer this simple question."

"Which is...?", they replied in unison. "Have you been a good girl ?", he asked the first girl. "Oh yes", she said. "I was a virgin before I got married and was still virgin even after I got married."

"Very good", said St. Peter. "Angel, give this girl... the golden key."

"Have you been a good girl?", he asked the second girl. "Oh, quite good", she said. "I was a virgin before I got married but was not after I got married." "Very good", said St. Peter. "Angel, give this girl... the silver key."

"Have you been a good girl?", he asked the third girl. "Oh no, not at all", she said. "I practically have sex with every guy I met before and after I got married. Anywhere, anytime". "Very good", said St. Peter. "Angel, give this girl... my room key."

Gabriel finished the joke and burst out laughing, "That St. Peter is a real player but what do you expect from a fisherman? They like chasing tail."

Cas frowned at him, "Making fun of a dead whore and calling a saint a player…I don't see the humor."

Gabriel blotted his forehead with a napkin, "Tough crowd."

Dean started to chuckle, "Oh I get it, the girl puts out and the saint is going to bang her."

Once his brother put it that way Sam started giggling, "Hey that's funny Gabe, tell another one!"

Angie almost shouted, "Who wants apple pie?"

…..

The adults had dessert outside on the porch, it was an unseasonably warm night and Angie wanted to take advantage of it, she brewed up some decaf and served the pie she made. It seemed that everything went well so far and Cas hadn't been too rude to her date so she considered that a bonus.

They sat on the wicker chairs and talked, "I'm glad you took an interest in the boys, why did you ask if Cas and Dean got along?"

Gabriel's face grew serious, "It's important." He lightened the mood with a few funny stories and then asked Angie about her work as a private investigator and life in Angel Falls. Angie talked in length and detail, thrilled to have an adult to share things with.

He knew what she wanted; the heat and scent coming off her body excited the angel. Gabriel thought humans were interesting bed partners.

Soon both were in her bedroom naked and rolling together kissing and groping. She was eager and he was relaxed, if there was one thing Gabriel excelled at it was pleasuring. He loved the feel of flesh under his fingertips and the sounds that humans made as he licked every secret place on their bodies.

Gabriel bathed her head to toe with his wandering lips and tongue; nothing was ignored in his quest to please her. His special brand of lovemaking brought the Hunter to orgasm after exquisite orgasm until she was so tender and sensitive she begged him to stop and fuck her.

The angel obliged, he slid his prick past the damp blonde curls and into Angela's body taking his time and hitting the right spots. A soft glow surrounded them as he reached his climax but she was too lost to notice.

Afterward he held the woman and spoke softly in her ear. Gabriel told her she was beautiful and special. The human part of Gods plan and she was deemed worthy to raise such a special vessel that contained a very special angel. The words barely registered but that was how Gabriel wanted it, to leave the woman with the feeling but not the memory.

He kissed her on the forehead and vanished.

…..

The next morning Angie woke refreshed, she felt better than she had in years. All the injuries, aches and pains that came from hunting were gone and the woman felt as if she were eighteen again. She only remembered the evening up until dessert and that their date went wonderfully.

…

The boys fell into a routine of sorts. Dean avoided being alone with Cas to prevent anymore potential kissing but still let Cas play footsy under the table at supper time. Dean pretended it was accidental, let their bare feet touch and then take his away.

Dean also managed to avoid showers after gym so far while Cas still took them but kept himself toward the wall while dressing. Dean did get a peep show of sorts; he got to see his friend's little butt on a daily basis and that went a long way during his frequent masturbation sessions.

This time Cas caught him looking, "See something you like?"

Dean snapped, "No, shut up. Gross, your fuzzy crack is enough to make me puke." Cas quickly dressed and left the locker room in a huff with Dean, right behind him.

They headed out to meet Sam but Cas paused to look at the Homecoming dance poster again then jogged up to Dean, "Have you ever been to a dance before?"

Dean made it outside to the bench and sat to wait for Sam. Cas sat next to him and nudged his shoulder, "I asked you a question."

He nodded toward the petite brunette walking by her little cheerleading uniform, "No but I'm going to this one, I asked Christy."

Cas' reaction was instantaneous, his chest tightened as he had a panic attack. His breathing became shallow. The teen closed his eyes and forced himself to concentrate on breathing. When he gained control over his breathing again Cas grabbed his backpack and ran past the buses and to the state park that bordered the school grounds and vanished into the trees. He went where no one could see him have a meltdown.

Dean started to follow but stopped, "Cas, come back!" He had to wait for Sam, his number one priority and hoped he could track Cas afterward.

…..

"Just get on the bus and go home, I have to go find Cas. Tell Angie to come and get us, I'm going to try and drag his butt back here as soon as I can."

Sam hesitated, "I should help you Dean, I'm good at tracking. Besides, it's dark out before six now."

Dean pointed to the bus, "Go, someone has to tell his mom."

Sam grudgingly got on the bus and watched as his brother headed toward the woods to find Cas.

Dean figured this had to be about taking Christy to the dance. He wondered why Cas would be so upset. After all, Dean couldn't very well take a boy to a dance and he didn't think he even wanted to. Then there was the almost kiss, the disaster where they both waited with eyes closed expecting the other to do it.

Dean was more confused than ever. Here he was frantically pushing his way through the woods trying to find the strange, beautiful, blue eyed creature that Dean called his friend when Cas was so much more.

TBC


	7. Sorta Like Heaven

Cas ran through the woods until he broke through the tree line into a clearing. He was running from more than what he perceived as Dean's betrayal. Cas was running from Jimmy Novak and his confusing, hormone driven desire for boys and something that felt like a foundationless love for Dean Winchester. Cas questioned how he could feel so strongly for someone after knowing them for only a snippet of time.

When he reached the middle of the clearing the boy tripped and fell into a deep indentation in the earth that was grown over with meadow grasses, milkweed and cold hardy wildflowers. He laid there trying to get his bearings after the wind was knocked out of him.

He looked up just as a streak of light shot through the sky. It went dark as it hit the ground leaving a small crater. A glow began and grew in intensity until Cas had to shield his eyes. Terrified, he flattened himself to the ground hidden by the thick brush.

He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed, _"Please God, don't let me get murdered. I need to tell Dean how I feel and kiss him and if all that goes ok I'll ask him to go steady. Also my mom needs me around or she'll end up marrying that creepy orchard guy. Also God, please don't let me get raped. Dean is the only guy I want and I want to do him but I'd let him do me maybe and then it would be ruined…Amen…this is James Castiel Novak by the way…sorry, Amen again."_

Gabriel looked down at the petite boy curled up in the fetal position with his eyes shut and he thought how fitting that was. The angel scooped the boy up in his arms, "Open your eyes." Gentle fingers touched the teen's lids, lips and smooth back his bangs.

"Jimmy I won't hurt you I promise. Just listen." He felt lips lightly touch his ear and a low, soothing murmur began. It wouldn't have made sense to anyone except him. The murmur came not as words but angelspeak.

"You were chosen to keep a special being safe. In a way he is as innocent and childlike as you are but make no mistake; this being is a Warrior of God. He may not be the highest ranking angel but he is very important. The Winchester brothers are also special; it's not an accident you were brought together."

Jimmy, still refusing to open his eyes, heard soft laughter. "You can look at me; this isn't Raiders of the Lost Ark. I promise your eyes won't melt."

Jimmy found humor in that despite the frightening circumstances. He recalled trying to melt Brent's face with his stare like in Raiders but nothing happened. He peeked through his fingers and there was Gabriel smirking at him, "Gabe?"

The angel set the teen on his feet, "Surprise it's me. I'm here as sort of a guidance counselor. Jimmy, go ahead and embrace all your strange dreams, they guide you on the right path. Have faith, keep that old time religion and it will serve you well as an adult when Castiel comes to visit you again and takes over this handsome vessel of yours. Also, I'm not that creepy and I'm not going to marry your mom. Still she could do worse, I 'm a pretty good catch."

Jimmy swayed on his feet; his breathing was too quick and his blue eyes were as big as saucers. Gabriel felt for the kid, his life had been one confusing mess and it would get worse before it got better.

Worried he would go into shock, Gabriel kissed his forehead and Jimmy collapsed into the angels arms. He laid him in the grass expecting the Winchester boy to show up any minute. "Sorry kiddo, you won't remember this but the good feeling will be there if you need it even if the memory is just out of reach. I hope it's some sort of comfort for the troubling times ahead."

The angel pressed his hand to the boy's chest; he closed his eyes and tilted his head toward Heaven. A pair of massive, feathered golden wings slowly stretched out from his back. Gabriel enjoyed showing off even without an audience.

He raised his hands in the air over the supine figure in the grass, "_For our present troubles are small and won't last very long. Yet they produce for us a glory that vastly outweighs them and will last forever. So we don't look at the troubles we can see now; rather, we fix our gaze on things that cannot be seen. For the things we see now will soon be gone, but the things we cannot see will last forever.__"_

He looked down at the peaceful boy, "Your hero is coming Jimmy, I have to go. Be well Castiel and goodbye." The angel vanished leaving one large golden feather as something the boy and then the man Jimmy Novak could hold onto when he needed his faith the most.

…

Dean had his pocket flashlight with him, something a fifteen year old boy wouldn't think to carry around but then Dean wasn't an average teenager. A Hunter was always prepared, John had taught him that.

He followed the trail of broken branches and trampled brush until he stepped into the clearing, "Cas…Cas come out I know you're here. You left a trail a toddler could follow."

He walked the path of the trampled weeds to the center of the meadow and tripped, falling into the indentation left in the ground. He landed next to his friend who was still out cold. Dean shook him, "Cas, talk to me." He took a hand and felt how cold Cas' fingers were.

Dean went into caretaker mode, something he was very good at. He took off his coat and put it on Cas then pressed against him for body heat.

The young Hunter ran his hands over his friends face especially the nose and ears warming them up. He tucked Cas' face in the crook of his neck, "Don't worry, Sammy is coming with your mom. If they don't I'll drag you out of here myself."

…

Angie left Sam at home, he protested being left behind when his buddy Cas and brother were out in the woods somewhere but she didn't want him in danger. She had enough to worry about. The Hunter knew right where her son would run to, the huge state park boarding the school ground. She also knew right where he would end up.

…..

Dean pressed the button on his watch, "I'll give her a few more minutes, then I'll have to get you out but it will be slow going unless you wake up." He bent his head to look at Cas whose eyes were still closed. Dean could see the pretty sweep of dark lashes against his skin and thought how serene he looked.

He felt brave to say what he was feeling since Cas couldn't hear him. "You got me all turned around and I don't know what to do Cas. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, you mean a lot to me."

Cas' eyes fluttered open and at first he was staring up at a sea of stars above him. The next thing he saw was Dean smiling down at him. Dean hugged Cas so tight the teen was gasping for air.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm cold but I feel alright…Dean, did you say something to me? I could tell in my mind you were talking but I didn't understand. I was lost, floating through starlight and it was so beautiful."

Cas reached up and threaded his fingers through Dean's hair, he took his thumbs and gently circled the shell of his heroes ears stopping at the lobes, "I wish you could have been there with me Dean."

Dean hugged him tight again, "If anything happened to you I'd go crazy I swear it."

….

Angie pushed her way through the woods until she hit the edge of the clearing but there was a barrier. It almost looked like a soap bubble, iridescent but impenetrable. It was an honor to see the clearing at all, for everyone else it was invisible and didn't show up on an aerial map of the park. Technically the place didn't exist.

She touched the shifting colors and rested her forehead against it, "Please let me get my boy," she started to cry when it didn't budge, "Please…Jimmy is all I have, I love him, he's my son."

…

An angel appeared at the tree line and began watching the boys interact. This angel wasn't allowed inside but that didn't mean he couldn't destroy the moment. He picked up a thick, dry branch and cracked it in half making a loud, disturbing noise.

Dean lifted his head and let go, dropping Cas flat on his back, "What was that?" He pulled out a wicked hunting knife and shined the flashlight around the tree line but the angel was already gone. The moment was ruined and the young Hunters wall went up again.

….

The barrier vanished for Angie, she stepped out of the tree line and called for them, "Cas, Dean, I'm here. Where are you?"

Dean yelled, "Over here."

Cas knelt back down and felt around in the grass, "Something is here." He plucked the huge golden feather from the crushed wildflowers and tucked it in the jacket he was wearing. It was so long it almost poked out the top.

Curious, Dean asked what it was.

He clutched his jacket a bit possessively, "I'll show you sometime, not now. I need to think."

Dean figured it was just Cas being weird or had something to do with his fall, "Whatever Cas, keep your secret."

….

The drive back was a quiet one. Cas insisted on sitting in back with Dean, he held Deans hand tightly whether his friend liked it or not. Dean didn't protest, he figured it was pointless given the state of mind that Cas was in.

Angie glanced at the pair in the mirror then back to the road, her son had his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean looked worried and Cas looked scared. Something happened in the clearing and it seemed to make things worse instead of better. She hoped it was temporary but with Jimmy it was hard to say.

…..

Cas slid down into the hot bathwater and dunked his head then sat up again. The chill was finally leaving his bones. He remembered why he ran in the first place and tried to block it out again. It crushed him just thinking about Dean dancing with Christy Duiwel.

He decided to get started forgetting all about Dean. A dollop of shower gel and a few strokes later had Cas on his way to a good orgasm. He closed his eyes and tried to think of actors that he thought were attractive.

Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt came to mind, they were starring in the new movie about sexy vampires and he fell in love with the characters just from the trailer he saw on TV.

Cas pictured himself in a vampire sandwich, nude on top of Brad as they made out while Tom played with Cas from behind. Cas never pictured himself as taking it up the butt but for Tom he would make an exception. _"Mmm…Lestat be careful I'm a virgin. Oh Louie you are sooo beautiful, maybe I'll put my…"_

A knock came at the door, "Cas, are you ok in there?"

His blue eyes opened, he was disappointed to see he was just in the bathroom at home. The fantasy was ruined. "What do you want Dean?"

"Nothing, you were pretty out of it so I wanted to be sure that you didn't drown or something."

"I didn't drown."

Dean stood outside the door feeling kind of stupid, "Oh, good. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After he heard footsteps leaving, Cas pulled the drain plug. He sat there hugging his legs watching the water go down. He was mad at himself, all it took was Dean showing concern and he was hooked again.

…

Sam came running with his friend Gus. Dean looked the other kid over, Gus was a cutie with spiky hair and big brown eyes covered by thick Clark Kent style glasses. He had target written all over him but Dean saw the diamond in the rough and figured in a couple years when Gus hit a growth spurt he would be a real looker.

Sam draped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and smiled from ear to ear, "Dean I'm going to sleep over at Gus' house."

"You didn't ask Angie."

"I called her from the school payphone."

"You don't have clean underwear."

"Who needs underwear?"

Dean couldn't argue with that logic because he thought underwear were stupid, "Ok, go have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

The pair walked off together with Sam's arm still slung around the other boys shoulder. Dean wondered how Sam was confident enough to show affection for a boy in public. He envied his little brother for that.

Cas ran up behind him and slapped Dean on the ass, "Sorry I'm late."

Dean took two steps back from the boy that had no clue about personal space, "Damn it Cas, don't ever slap my ass again."

He took a step forward just to bug Dean, "You mean just in public right, can I slap it in private?" For just a moment Cas looked like a horny predator, and Dean felt a shiver of excitement run through him.

"What is wrong with you man? Your being all bold and crap and I don't like it, now back the hell off."

Brent and Terrence walked by dressed for football practice. Brent catcalled, "Nice ass slap Novak, you better keep your boyfriend on a leash because he's getting pussy this weekend." The nasty laughter carried on the crisp autumn air hitting them both like an emotional hammer.

Dean yelled, "Jealous because no one wants your big, ugly ass? I get more pussy than a veterinarian, so screw you." Actually at fifteen years old, Dean had never gotten pussy before but Brent didn't know that so he felt pretty confident yelling it.

Brent started walking backward to shout his next insult, "Don't you mean cock you fairy?" Brent tripped on his own cleats and fell on his big, ugly ass.

Cas meanwhile was lost in a brief fantasy, _"I could see Dean on a leash, down on all fours with his bubble butt stuck in the air. I'd do things to it, I'm not exactly sure what but it would be pretty hot. I know my penis would be involved, I'd…"_

Dean smacked his arm, "Cas, I said come on. The bus is going to leave."

…..

Dean sat in the back; he had staked out the very last seat on the left hand side as his territory. His sixteenth birthday was January 24th and he told Angie that he wanted a road test as soon as possible because Dean couldn't stand riding the bus. Of course he wanted to show off the Impala. Dean also wanted to explore Angel Falls and all its little secrets but he needed a license to do that. There was no way Angie would let him drive without it.

He couldn't wait to bring Sam and Cas as his Hunters in training to poke around where they didn't belong. Winchesters knew when a place was off and Dean had that feeling. Angel Falls was strange, he couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly but it was worth investigating.

…

Cas got off the bus first and waited for Dean, on the way up the gravel drive he reached out and touched the back of the young Hunters neck and Dean shrugged him off, "Stop touching me!" He ran into the house slamming the door in Cas' face.

Instead of going inside he went to the workshop and found his mother reloading spent cartridges, she looked up and smiled at him, "Well this is a surprise, did you come for a lesson?"

"No, I just wanted to talk." He sat on the stool next to her and watched Angie for a bit. "Mom when I was in that clearing I felt like I had been there before a long time ago but I don't think I ever have. Am I going crazy? Sometimes I really think I am you know, I hear things, have weird dreams and I feel like there are two people inside of me, Cas and Jimmy. Maybe I have a split personality."

She stopped what she was doing and lifted her goggles, "I think you had a bout of déjà vu. The feeling you've been somewhere before, meant someone or completed an action exactly as you had in the past. It doesn't make you crazy honey, everyone has that happen, it's quite normal. As for feeling like two people, you're fifteen and your hormones are pulling you in every direction. God, when I was your age I was either laughing, crying or pissed off about something. I blamed in on my period."

Cas wrinkled his nose, "Gross, I don't want to hear about my mom's period."

"The point is, being a teenager is the most confusing time ever. You're not a little kid with a simple life and not an independent adult. You just have to hang in there because it gets better."

Cas lowered his eyes and began picking at the threads around a hole in his jeans, "Dean is going to that dance tomorrow night. Mom I hate it, you know I like him right? I can tell you that because you know what I am."

"I know you like boys, any feelings about girls?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, they are pretty and smell good but that's about it. I'd rather have a boy that's pretty and Dean is prettier than any girl in school that's for sure."

She laughed, "Honey don't tell Dean that, I don't thing pretty is what he's going for although between you and me, I agree, Dean is very pretty."

Cas loved having a confidant he could share his feelings with even if it was his mother, "It's his big green eyes and thick lashes and his lips!"

She slipped her goggles back on, "Ok settle down, he's going to that dance and he's either going to love it or hate it. I don't see him loving it but I could be wrong. You should be prepared for that, he might end up with a girlfriend out of this. I just don't want you to be hurt."

"I'm already hurt he's going."

…..

Dean did a spin and held out his arms, "How do I look?" He was dressed in a new chambray oxford Angie got him and a pair of jeans without holes in them. He had a fresh haircut and when he smiled Deans pearly whites were extra pearly.

Cas was slumped on the couch with his arms crossed sitting next to his mother. He sniffed the air and made a sour face, "What did you do, take an Old Spice bath?"

"Shut up Cas."

Angie got up and began fussing with Dean's collar and he secretly liked the motherly attention. "Dean you will the handsomest guy there. What time is she picking you up?"

Dean checked his watch, "Any minute."

….

The doorbell rang and Cas immediately went to answer it shoving Dean out of the way. There was Christy in a pink, cupcake confection of a dress. She frowned when she saw who it was, "Where's Dean?"

Cas yelled, "Dean your date is here, she looks like a wedding cake exploded all over her." He smiled sweetly at Christy, "FYI, Dean has diarrhea." He turned and left feeling slightly satisfied.

…

He watched from the roof hidden by the darkness as Dean opened the driver's side door for her, _"Look at that human female with her ugly dress, she stinks of Loves Baby Soft…cheap harlot."_ Cas wondered why he referred to her as a human female instead of just a girl.

Angie stuck her head out the window, "Stop spying and come watch "Touched by an Angel" with me. I made popcorn."

Cas turned, his eyes were glowing brightly in his anger and jealousy but he wasn't aware of it. Angie was so taken off guard she hit her head on the window and then stumbled back into the room.

Cas crawled back inside and stood there with his head cocked and a confused look on his face, "What's wrong?"

She clutched her chest trying to catch her breath for the shock. After she gained her composure she took him by the hand, "Never mind, come downstairs. Everything is fine."

….

Cas tossed popcorn at the screen, "This is garbage, I don't believe angels are like this at all. I feel like I need insulin just watching her overly sweet, hammy acting. Angels would be warriors not afraid to do what needs to be done for the greater good."

Angie was saved by the telephone interrupting her son's bad mood, she answered and John Winchester was on the other end. They chatted a few minutes and when she hung up Cas asked what he wanted.

"John is going to stop over on his way through next week, his partner took off and he's going to meet up with some other Hunters. He wants to see Sam and Dean, spend the night and get a good meal I guess."

Cas switched gears and now seemed worried, "John makes me nervous, I don't think he's very nice to Dean. I feel sorry for them; I'd rather have no father at all than one I was afraid of. I have a feeling like something is wrong." He grabbed his mother's hand and begged her, "Please don't tell Dean I said that. He's really defensive about his dad and he'd never admit if something was happening. Dean is a very proud guy."

"I won't say anything to Dean but I better not find out that John is hurting him or there will be hell to pay."

…..

Dean watched the scenery whip by the window on their way to the dance, it didn't feel right being there with her but Christy looked pretty and he wanted to give the date a fair shot. Dean knew he'd have one of the best looking girls there. He thought about the day Cas was looking at the poster for the Homecoming dance and asked Dean if he had ever gone to one before. He wondered if Cas was trying to ask him on a date.

"_Guys dancing with guys, yeah that would go over like a ton of bricks. Well if it doesn't work out with her I can always go home and dance with Cas...he's a good dancer. Damn it, get out of my head Cas!."_

TBC

What Gabriel said was from Corinthians 4:17-18

For our present troubles are small and won't last very long. Yet they produce for us a glory that vastly outweighs them and will last forever. So we don't look at the troubles we can see now; rather, we fix our gaze on things that cannot be seen. For the things we see now will soon be gone, but the things we cannot see will last forever.


	8. Cardboard Heart

Dean entered the sea of teens crowding the gym. The cloying smell of sweat, cheap perfume and aftershave hung in the air causing Dean to cough. He wondered if Cas was right about his Old Spice and if he just added to the stink.

Christy was strong for such a little thing; she dragged Dean over to a group of her cheerleader friends and their dates including Brent, Terrence and company. Brent was wearing his letterman jacket with a tie. Dean thought he looked like a huge dirt bag.

The redhead eyed Dean and smirked at him, "Nice outfit Winchester, is your boyfriend going to show up pretty soon or his he wacking it to a pair of you dirty boxers back at home?" They are started to laugh except Christy, "Shut up Brent, you better not ruin this dance for me!"

Brent held up his hands in surrender, "Fine I'll play nice for tonight."

Dean noticed it was pretty much all about her, he was starting to see why Cas called her the B word. He figured the only reason why she asked Dean there was because he was the cream of the crop in the looks department and that was about it.

Little did Christy know that Dean went with her for couple reasons, as a social experiment, to see if he still liked girls and the possibility of a hand job.

…

Cas laid in bed staring up at the skylight, he wondered what Dean was doing right at that moment. Sam was at Gus' house for the weekend and according to Dean he didn't even have clean underwear with him. Cas didn't see the big deal, he liked going commando but his mom made him wear boxers unless the laundry didn't get done.

Bored, he reached under his bed and grabbed the sketchbook Ms. Applegate gave him and started to draw a picture of Dean. Sometimes he was very artistic and then other times he couldn't draw a stick figure decently.

Cas caught Dean perfectly, the large green eyes, sculpted features and full, pouty lips. His favorite was the faint constellation of freckles over Dean's nose and cheeks. Cas often wondered if he had freckles any place else, he imagined Dean did but he had never seen him without at least a tee and boxers.

Most of the time he was fully covered and Cas always wanted to ask Dean why he was shy taking a shower after gym class. He knew that Dean had a nice body and there was a good bulge in the front of his jeans so Cas assumed it had nothing to do with his penis size. Dean Winchester was a mystery and one he looked forward to unraveling.

…

Angie sat alone in the garage with the just the light from a single bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. With Cas in bed and the other two boys gone she had a moment to herself. She unlocked the trunk and opened the lid, inside were many things she kept for her eyes only.

Among them was a huge quilt her grandmother made. It wasn't just a quilt; it was covered in carefully hand stitched protective symbols on the blocks. To a layperson they were pretty designs but to a Hunter it was a way to keep safe while slumbering. She was keeping it for Castiel but now she doubted he would have a need for it.

There was also a stack of journals written by generations of women in her family on both sides, female Hunters that married average men for the most part. Her parents were an arranged marriage and it showed. Her father was a typesetter, a drunk and a bitter man. When Angie was born he hung around until the resentment got the best of him. Then he took off with a waitress leaving a note for her mother saying he needed a real woman, not one that wore the pants in the family.

She moved around a lot with her mother depending where the assignment was. If Angie was lucky she might get a whole year in at school. As soon as she became a teenager her mother left her with and a retired aunt to be raised and that was when her life became just this side of normal.

It was why she hunted very little. Angie vowed to be a real mother even if she had no one as a role model. She learned by trial and error but felt lucky to be given the chance. A family was never in her cards but God saw fit to send Jimmy her way and she was forever grateful. It was also why she had so much compassion for Sam and Dean. She saw herself in them and wanted the boys to have as normal a life as possible.

Angie pulled out a tiny blanket as soft as gossamer, it had a delicate shimmer that looked like the lace of dragonfly wings and as far as she knew, nothing like it existed on Earth. Tucked inside was baby bracelet made of beads similar to moonstone. Each bead on top was carved a minute sized letter that was filled with gold and spelled out "Castiel".

A motorcycle roared down their country road and the sound put her in a state of panic. She put the precious items back and locked the trunk then covered it over with mundane things to hide it.

It was hard living a secret life but she wouldn't change a thing.

…..

Dean looked up at the cardboard silver and gold stars dangling above them and the fairy lights twinkling trying to simulate a sort of heaven. A paper moon hung over head and Dean thought that after watching the stars through Cas' skylight or seeing the moon on the roof with him, all of this seemed pretty lame.

There were cardboard hearts in a tradition shape dangling among the rest in gaudy red, gold and silver and covered in sparkles. The dark side of Dean came out and he thought of all the real hearts he had seen in eleven years from all sorts of creatures.

Then Dean the kid pushed the darkness back and told him to use his imagination. There was only one heart Dean was interested in but he didn't realize that yet. That part of him was still buried deep inside and would need a crowbar or dynamite to surface.

Christy went in for an ass groping and squeezed Deans butt cheeks in her small hands. She batted her lashes at him and pressed even closer as they danced, "You have a nice ass Dean."

He was flattered and embarrassed at the same time, "Thanks so do you." He slid a hand down and touched her butt. The lights went down and "Please Forgive Me" began to play. Christy wrapped her arms around Dean's waist and rested her head on his chest.

Dean moved against her enjoying the feeling of holding someone. He closed his eyes and blocked out everyone else around him.

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't  
You're the only one I'll ever want  
I only want to make it good  
So if I love you a little more than I should  
Please forgive me, I know not what I do  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you  
Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me, every word I say is true  
Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you…._

She stood on her tiptoes, grabbed Dean's face and kissed him. He kept his eyes closed and kissed her back. It set his loins on fire an all Dean could think of was getting enough friction to come right in his new pair of jeans.

Then she spoke and when Dean heard the almost squeaky voice of the petite girl his eyes opened. He wanted to hear the voice of a fifteen year old that was soft alto and not many years away from deep and smoky.

Then he looked in her pretty brown eyes and was disappointed they weren't big and blue. The color blue that didn't have a name it was that special_. "I'm so screwed up, I have the hottest girl here and I can't think straight."_

Christy gave him a coquettish smile, "Do you want to go out to the car for awhile?"

Dean was only human so he said yes. He was no stranger to kissing girls but hadn't made it much further than a boob grope and was curious to see what would happen next.

Before they left the gym Dean leaped into the air and snagged one of the gaudy red hearts. Christy held out her little hand, "You are romantic."

Dean frowned as he handed it to her, "Uh, sure you can have it." He jumped up and grabbed another slipping it into his jacket.

She snapped, "Who gets that one?"

"It's a souvenir, don't worry about it."

….

Cas finished his drawing of Dean and then went to the room that the brothers shared. He noticed that Sam had made a nice nest for himself; there was a precious photo of his family on the nightstand by his little bed. Angie had put it in a frame for him right after making a copy for Dean and putting his in a frame as well. Sam had an old baseball and a worn out teddy bear with one shiny black eye. There was a journal he had started with "Supernatural" written on the cover.

Cas sat on the edge of his bed and flipped through it. Sam had painstakingly drawn out symbols he had seen along the way, notes on various hunts given to him by Dean or things he had inadvertently witnessed. His handwriting was neat and the words well thought out.

Cas went over and instead of sitting on Deans bed he took off his clothes and got under the covers reveling in the strong scents surrounding him. He hugged the pillow tight pretending it was Dean.

…

Dean had his jeans tugged down around his hips and his stiff young cock standing proudly as his date licked it all over like a lollipop. He reached between her legs and started to explore Christy's tender places with his fingers. He found her clit and thumbed it as she drew him into her mouth moaning as she went.

She clamped her thighs around his hand grinding her pussy for more friction. She came quickly wetting Dean to the wrist.

Dean was lost in the wonderful feeling of her warm lips and tongue. It was his first blowjob ever and couldn't have never imagined how good it was going to feel, "Oh fuck Christy, suck it harder…harder…there..yeeeeah."

He grabbed her hair and pumped her gullet full as he shook from head to toe. Christy gagged as she swallowed the load. She sat up then slapped him, "You asshole, don't ever grab my hair again!" She coughed and wiped her mouth, "Christ, you act like you never got a blowjob before."

Dean lifted his hips and quickly pulled up his boxers and jeans then tucked his softening junk inside and zipped, "Sorry."

She pulled up her panties and started the car, "You know, I thought you would be a lot better at this since you're so good looking…I mean what are you a virgin or something?"

Dean looked out the window to hide the fact he was embarrassed and angry.

She peeled out onto the roadway into the cold, late October rain that started. It was just a few degrees away from freezing and the car skidded then straightened out. Dean watched her; she had a death grip on the wheel.

"Let me drive, I've done it in all kinds of weather."

"No, this is my dad's car and I'm not letting you drive it! I have my license, I'm sixteen you know. I bet you don't."

"No, but I will pretty soon. I've had a lot of experience."

She snorted, "From who, your deadbeat dad?"

Dean was really angry now, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone says your dad dumped you and your brother off at that Novak woman's house to get rid of you. I heard your mom doesn't even want you."

Dean stared out the window again and kept repeating to himself that you never hit a girl no matter how big a bitch she is.

….

Cas fell asleep, he felt safe, warm and comfortable in Dean's bed. He didn't mean to do it but his mind drifted as he thought of that wonderful sea of stars he was floating through back at the meadow and before he knew it Cas was out like a light.

…..

She pulled up at the end of the long driveway and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel waiting for Dean to get out, "Goodnight Dean."

"Sorry for grabbing your hair like that."

"Just get out; I'm really pissed at you."

Dean grabbed the red heart from the back seat and tucked it in his jacket with the other one, "This wasn't for you anyway."

He got out and started the long walk up the gravel drive.

By the time he reached the door he was soaked and freezing cold. The warmth that rolled through the door of the old farm house was welcoming and Dean could honestly say he was home and it felt good.

Dean kicked off his wet shoes and took off his jacket at the door. As he went past the living room he saw Angie curled up on the couch with Ollie watching an old movie. She looked up and motioned him in.

He sat next to her and she tossed him a blanket, "How did it go? You don't have to tell me but I'm pretty nosey." Dean shrugged, "Ok…no not really. The one dance I had was nice and something else that I won't tell you about was great but all the rest was lousy."

He wrapped the blanket around himself and drew up his knees, "What's this movie?"

"It's called "Marty", it's about two lonely people that meet by accident. Both of them are considered different and everyone around them is very judgmental."

"Sounds super depressing."

Angie watched the screen with a smile on her face, "No, not really. They find they are kindred spirits. In the end when everyone tries to sway Marty to their way of thinking and tells him why he shouldn't be with Clara, Marty points out that they are the ones that are lonely and unhappy and decides to make his own choices and he chooses Clara. Marty and Clara aren't perfect but they are perfect for each other."

Dean nodded his approval of Marty, "Good guy, he's got a backbone, maybe I'll watch the whole movie sometime." He did end up watching the rest with her. After she shut off the TV Dean decided to tell her what Christy said.

"Christy said that kids at school are saying that dad dumped us here to get rid of us and that our mom didn't want us."

"Did you correct her on that?"

"No…its true, dad dumped us to get rid of us like he always does but its actually ok. I like it here and Sam sure does. Maybe dad will let us stay. I didn't tell her my mom was dead. It's none of her damn business."

Angie put her arm around Dean's shoulder and he melted against her. "You're right it's none of her damn business. Dean your dad is going to swing by next week on his way through and stay overnight."

Dean's whole body slumped and his voice changed, sounding younger than his years, "He's not going to take us away is he?"

"No honey he's not, it's just a visit."

"Ok, goodnight Angie. Thanks for listening."

…

Dean knocked on the attic door and when there was no answer he walked in and found Cas missing. Next he opened the window and stuck his head outside but didn't see his friend anywhere.

He set one of the glitter hearts on the boy's dresser and left him a note.

"_Cas aka Clara, I stole this from the dance so you could have a souvenir even though you didn't go. Don't get weird about "_

….

Cas woke up to the sounds of Dean walked down the hall. He got out of bed and straightened out the comforter and as soon as the knob started to turn Cas grabbed his clothes and hid inside the closet_. "Now what do I do…I can't get caught in here. Dean will think I'm spying on him."_

Dean turned on the light and undressed as Cas watched through the slates in the closet door. Dean was turned away from the closet and when he dropped his boxers Cas stifled a gasp. His ass was everything Cas ever imagined and then some, firm, full, creamy globes of perfection. All he wanted to do was go to his knees and worship at the altar of Dean Winchesters glorious ass.

He heard that some guys even went future and now Cas was curious as to how Dean would taste there after a bath. Cas bet he tasted pretty good. He now had an image to go with all the mounting fantasies he had about Dean. This was so far the best night of Cas' young life.

Dean removed his tee that he had worn under his oxford and then Cas gasped for another reason. His friends back was a roadmap of old injuries, a few looked puckered like puncture wounds but the rest looked like they came from a monster of the human variety. It was a brail of pain and misery.

Dean froze, "Who's there?" He grabbed his sweatpants and slipped them on then turned around, "Get out of the closet."

Cas slowly opened the doors and stepped out, "Sorry, I fell asleep and I was going to leave but you…"

"But I came in too soon is that it? Are you done snooping around Cas, did you get a good long look at me…I'm not so pretty right? Get the hell out of my room!"

…..

Cas ran into his attic room slamming the door behind him. He locked it in case Dean came after him. He had never seen his friend that angry before and it was scary. Cas knew the carefully built trust between them was damaged or maybe destroyed all together. He knew Dean's secret, one the teen kept from everyone except maybe Sam. Cas didn't know how to help Dean or earn him back.

When he went to his dresser to get out a pair of flannel sleep pants Cas noticed the gift and note. Cas stood on his bed and taped the glittery treasure to the ceiling so when he tired of the heavens he could look at Deans cardboard heart.

…

Dean punched the wall leaving a dent in the plasterboard and he knew immediately he messed up his hand.

He fell to his knees and started to cry, grateful that Sam wasn't there to see him acting pitiful. Dean hated looking weak even to his brother. He thought of all the years he bit back screams or stopped himself from crying but here, in this old farmhouse Dean had the luxury of tears.

They came for different reasons, years of being beaten down, love and hatred for his father, missing Mary and the life he used to have and the fact that Sam had to live this vagabond life with him when Sam was the brother that needed stability the most.

Now on top of it all since coming to Angel Falls the black and white that kept his life in some sort of order was pushed aside by many shades of grey or maybe they were shades of blue.

TBC


	9. Deans Fragile Haven

Cas didn't walk he ran until he was out of the house and heading down the country road that ran the back of their property. He needed to get away, the anger in Dean's eyes was too much to take and so were the teen's injuries.

He didn't know what to do, if he told his mother then she would confront John and Cas was afraid he would take the brothers away which would be worse than saying nothing at all. He wasn't stupid, he knew that adults used kids for leverage and Cas didn't trust John Winchester.

Now Dean was so mad that Cas didn't know if he would ever forgive him for snooping and finding out his secret. It all made sense, why Dean didn't shower at school. He didn't want questions or maybe he didn't want John to get in trouble. Cas had no idea how Deans mind really worked when it came to his father.

He stopped and rubbed his arms to warm himself up, he had left without a coat and the temperature late October in Angel Falls was freezing. Cas gave up and started the walk back home.

…..

After that Dean was cool toward Cas and it hurt his feelings. The teen wasn't used to dealing with the emotions of someone like Dean Winchester. His friend was much more complex and harbored painful feelings and secrets, Cas wanted to help him although he wasn't sure how.

Sam tried talking to Dean who usually confided in his brother but this time he was silent as the grave. Part of Deans dark mood was from the fact their father was coming to visit.

It was the day before Halloween when John Winchester finally showed up. The weather fit Sam and Deans moods perfectly. Cold, overcast, raining and much of the fall color had long blown away leaving many stark trees just to make it all the more depressing.

Sam and Dean stood at the window watching as the truck pull in. Cas noticed the brothers were holding hands as a united front. Cas watched out the window with them and Sam took his hand as well and held on tight as if he was afraid he would vanish.

Angie slipped on her worn denim barn coat and headed out to greet John.

If any of them had spilled Dean's secret to her John would have gotten a swift kick to the balls but Angie didn't know so John got a full lip lock. Cas had to admit that John was a handsome man with a disarming smile, he was loaded with charm and Cas figured most ladies would go for him. He didn't blame his mother; she just didn't know the truth and Cas knew she was lonely for physical contact but the teen hated to think about that.

Angie had tried to be subtle and get information out of Dean but he just plastered on that dazzling smile of his and said everything was great. He said John was a cranky boozer but not physically abusive so she had to take Dean at his word.

…...

Sam and Dean sat shoulder to shoulder across the table from John, he asked them about school and Sam took the lead, "I have a best friend now called Gus and we hang out a lot. I'm on the math team and pretty good at creative writing. School is ok here, I like it."

Dean's eyes darted from Sam to his father who was waiting for him next, "Uh…Cas is my buddy and school is good. I went to Homecoming with a cheerleader. I haven't gotten into any trouble and I'm passing my classes."

John turned his attention to Cas, he found the boy a real curiosity and still didn't believe Angie's story about the kids deadbeat dad. He had a nose for bullshit but since he was more than a little smitten with Angie Novak he didn't want to get on her bad side.

The condescending tone was very evident, "What about you Cas, did you have a date for Homecoming? I bet a good looking kid like you has his pick of the pretties, am I right?"

Cas stabbed his piece of chicken with his fork a few times then smiled sweetly at John Winchester, "Only one pretty but she was already going with someone else. It was a real bummer, she has the most beautiful green eyes, sorta blonde, nice butt," he shrugged, "oh well, I can't win 'em all right Mr. Winchester?"

John drained his beer and headed to the fridge for another, "That's a shame. Take some pointers from Dean, girls always go after him."

Cas snorted, stifling a laugh.

Dean kicked him under the table and gave Cas the stink eye, he got a kick right back that was twice as hard and Dean let out a low hiss from the pain. He was going to have a bruise come morning.

Sam shoveled down his food as if he was starving and then piled on seconds. Angie thought Sam was acting like a stray dog not sure when his next good meal was going to come. Dean did the same; he even went so far as to put dinner rolls in his pocket to eat later.

She figured it was a throwback to traveling with John and having pretty sketchy access to food. Something about the man triggered behavior changes in both of them.

…..

They all sat in the living room having apple crumble. John was staring at Dean and the brothers were waiting for him to say something. "Dean I'm pulling you out of school for a week. I have a couple jobs I need help with and you need the practice. I'll even let you drive."

Dean whined, "No way, I'm just passing at school and if I miss any I'm screwed!"

John laughed at his son, "That's the first time you wanted to be in school and actually gave a shit about your grades. Well suck it up princess; it's going to be over the weekend so you're only going to miss four days. Maybe if you have such a problem we can go outside and talk it over in private."

Dean lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry."

John got up and grabbed Dean by the arm, "So am I."

Angie jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms about Johns waist, "Come on, its fine. I'll pick up Deans homework and when you bring him back it will be waiting for him. I think we have it all figured out."

John let go of Dean and turned to hold her, "Babe I'm just going to talk to Dean that's all."

Dean played his role and relaxed giving her an easy smile, "It's ok Angie, dad and I will be right back." He didn't want anyone else to get sucked up into their private drama.

…..

Sam sat on the porch watching for his dad and brother as he held Ollie. Cas watched out the window as he dried dishes, "Where are they?"

"They are just talking honey."

He set the plate with the others and grabbed a wet cup, "How can you let Dean go with him? Also mom how can you stand to touch John Winchester? I don't understand you at all."

She dropped her sponge in the water and grabbed her son by the shoulders, "If I fight John on taking Dean for a week then we lose Dean forever. Sometimes in life you have to concede the small battles in your bid to win the war. Tell me now Cas, is he physically hurting Dean or is John just a lot of hot air?"

Cas decided it was too risky and he would end up losing his friend to John Winchester. It was exactly what his mother had just said so Cas stayed silent on what he knew. "He's just arrogant and bossy mom, nothing else."

She visibly relaxed, "Good…I can't tolerate physical abuse. Even tonight I thought he was hard on Dean just speaking to him. Alright honey I believe you."

…

Dean leaned against the Impala in storage while John checked her over, "You better hurry up and get a license so she gets some driving time in, its hell on a car to just sit like this."

"Dad you're gonna bring me back for sure right?"

John didn't bother to look at him as he tinkered under the hood, "Why, are you afraid your boyfriend will miss you?"

Dean turned beet red and snapped at his father, "What does that mean, I'm not gay and neither is Cas!"

John straightened up and finally looked at his son with a dark expression, "Bullshit, that kid in there is a pole smoker if I ever saw one and he likes you. It's written all over his face."

Dean was shaking with anger now, "It doesn't matter what Cas is, he's just my friend and that's it, I said he's not gay and I'm not lying! I like girls; I went with one of the prettiest ones in school for Homecoming."

John held his gaze steady looking for signs Dean was a liar but Dean stood firm, "Alright Dean. If I find out you're bullshitting me…"

"I'm not, what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Early, don't expect to say goodbye to anyone."

John cracked him across the face and Dean spun around landing on the cement, "Don't you ever raise your voice to me again."

….

John slipped under the covers with Angie and nudged his cock against her ass, "Are you asleep?"

She opened her eyes as he reached around and squeezed her breast, "Not anymore. Is Dean sleeping?"

"Snug as a bug. Don't bother seeing us off, I'm leaving early. I'll have him back next week."

Angie was going to say something then thought better of it.

….

Castiel was on the roof wrapped up in his comforter. He heard someone climb out the window and carefully sit next to him.

"Hello Dean."

Dean rubbed his arms and shivered all over, the comforter looked cozy but he wouldn't ask to share it.

Cas opened one side and waited, "Do you want to share? I won't do anything I promise."

Dean edged over until he was underneath then tugged the end around his body, "Thanks."

It felt good pressing against his friend, Cas' warmth was a haven for Dean after spending time with his father. He felt that under the comforter nothing could hurt him. Dean was beginning to feel protected in some way whenever Cas was around.

He pushed tighter against the slight teen's body, "Did you see any of your falling stars?"

Cas had his face tipped up watching the twinkling lights and the big moon above them, "No. Dean I'll miss you."

"It's only a week, no worries. I don't want to talk about it."

They sat quietly for a good hour, both watching the night sky to avoid looking at each other. The fact Dean was pressed closely was all Cas needed right then. It was a break though for both of them.

"Cas I'm leaving early tomorrow. Don't get up to say goodbye, it will just piss him off."

"Ok."

"Cas?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna miss you to." Dean's hand strayed to the bony knee next to his and gave it a squeeze then he got up and vanished through the window.

…

Four in the morning Dean was packing his duffle bag as Sam laid there watching, "Dee I can come with you."

"Nope, you are my insurance."

The little boy looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Insurance that dad brings me back, he wouldn't leave you here."

Sam balled up his fists under the blanket, "He hit you again."

"No shit, that's why I got a fat lip. I was mouthy, don't worry about it. Do me a favor and watch over Cas, that kid shouldn't be alone."

Sam got up and hugged his big brother, "Sure Dean, love you."

Dean laughed and gave him a quick hug back, "Come on Sam, I'm not going away forever…love you too."

…

Castiel stood on the roof and watched the Impala rumble down the long gravel drive. The sun wasn't up but he could see perfectly in the darkness, it was a development that happened so gradually the boy couldn't recall not having night vision.

Two bright blue eyes cut the gloom and behind the unaware teen were the beginnings of wings that stretched only a few feet out on either side of him. They seemed to have a mind of their own as the fine feathers shook slightly in the morning breeze. The deceivingly delicate looking bones flexed and folded over and over working the kinks out, as the sun peeked over the barren trees the bands of delicate colors flowed over the feather tracts finally settling on an opalescent glow.

Angie called up the stairs, "Jimmy, come down and have breakfast, I know you're awake."

The wings vanished along with Castiel leaving a lonely teen pining for Dean Winchester.

TBC


	10. Rose Colored Glasses

Dean watched the sun slowly rise from the passenger side of the window. It felt good to be in the Impala again and better yet John had promised he could drive. Right at that moment everything was ok, Dean was pleased his dad seemed happy or at least not angry which was as close to happy as John Winchester got these days.

John tapped his fingers to "Don't Fear the Reaper" blasting through the speakers. Father and son sang together, John had started and Dean joined in. The tension and hurt feelings left the teen and it was just two guys cruising along in a classic muscle car singing cool songs on their way toward danger. It was about the most manly Dean had felt since he moved to Angel Falls and he hated to admit it but he loved this even if the man driving could sometimes be the devil.

The tape ended and John motioned to the bag between them, "Go on, eat your bear paw."

Dean fished around in the bag and found it mixed with the jellies, his dads favorite. The teen felt like a Hunter again, bad coffee and doughnuts to fuel them as they went off to be heroes again.

He decided to ask John if he could call Sam from the motel when they got there, he missed his brother and his heart ached to see Cas again but he locked the feeling away. Love was a weakness and Dean showered what he had to give on his little brother. Letting anyone else in was dangerous and could only lead to pain.

As the Impala put distance between Dean and Cas the young Hunter saw that clear as day.

…..

Cas sat at the kitchen table staring at his plate of pancakes, "These have blueberries. I like both but not together."

Sam was busy shoveling in the syrup soaked stack and was already on his second glass of milk. Cas was amazed at how the eleven year old was growing, he wondered if Sam would be a giant someday.

Angie raised her eyebrow which meant he was whining and she didn't want to hear it. He smiled at her, "I'll pick them out."

She got up and put on her shooting vest then tucked a .38 inside. Sam stopped eating long enjoy to admire the unusual blade she slid into a custom sheath on her belt.

That is an awesome knife, where did you get it?"

Angie winked at him, "It's for a special purpose; maybe someday I'll tell you all about it."

"Cool!"

Cas had lost his appetite, he didn't like his mother going out to work because it always seemed so dangerous, "Where are you going?"

The tall blonde twisted her hair in a bun and secured it with a pin, "I have to take care of something. Don't worry; I'm just driving out to Angel Falls. There was a sighting of something big flying around and it wasn't an eagle according to the kids that saw it. Personally I think it's a turkey vulture plus it was dusk when they spotted whatever it was. Maybe some pot or booze was the culprit."

Cas lowered his voice even more than it normally was, "Angela Novak, the self proclaimed protector of Angel Falls."

She gave them both a kiss on the forehead, "Someone has to do it. If I'm staying past dark I'll try to call, no promises. Actually smartass, I'm the self proclaimed protector of you guys but you can thank me later."

Cas rolled his eyes and snickered, "Thanks mom."

She laughed and pinched his cheek, "Again with the smart mouth." Angie grabbed her thermos and headed out.

Sam was wide eyed, "If I teased my dad like that he'd bust my arm!"

Cas's blue eyes darted around then settled on Sam, "You don't really mean that."

"Well…maybe not bust my arm but I'd get a smack." The little boy rested his head on the table and muttered, "I hope Dean is ok."

…..

Sam sat next to Cas on the bus keeping watch over him. Cas noticed Sam looking around with a serious look on his face, "What are you doing?"

"Watching out for you, Dean told me to take care of you while he was gone. I'm a tough kid so don't worry."

The fifteen year old gave the boy an amused smile, "I feel safer already." Little did Cas know how very capable Sam Winchester was as a protector.

….

Cas was busy at the pottery wheel when Ms. Applegate came over. She watched him work with care and great skill, "What are you making Cas?"

He watched the wheel spin as he added a bit more water, "A vessel."

"A vessel?"

Cas' blue eyes were burning with intensity as his fingers worked over the surface, "A vessel to hold important things, I am making it for my friend as a gift. Will I be able to glaze and fire this week?"

Ms. Applegate took a step back, "Yes of course as soon as you're ready." She looked down at her empty coffee mug, "Speaking of vessels I have to go refill mine."

After the teacher left Brent stepped up behind him with two of his friends, "What are you making bitch, a bowl to hold all the condoms you use on Winchesters ass or do you raw dog it with him?"

Cas didn't bother to look at them, "None of your business, don't you have something better to do like spreading your special brand of assholery?"

There was a shove after that, ending with Cas on the floor and plenty of laughter from the three other teens. Ms. Applegate came back just in time to defuse the situation and send Brent to the principal's office.

Cas stared at the back of Brent's head as he left but it didn't explode. That was very disappointing. The teen was sure someday he could develop some sort of mental power to thwart all his antagonists .

…

Dean poked around the basement of Benson Reformatory. Closed and boarded up in 1964 the place was said to be haunted by Millie Taffert, a cook that had been pushed out a third story window. She now haunted the grounds punishing foolish people that entered her sanctuary.

So far two deaths had been tied to the haunting, teenagers that were full of liquid courage and not enough brains. Dean was trying to find something that still bound her to this place. They had done a salt and burn but John ended up shoved down a ravine with only bumps and bruises to show for the effort.

John barked from the head of the basement stairs, "Dean, did you find anything yet?"

Dean's hands shook as he moved old trash barrels to get to a row of lockers, "Maybe, hang on." Once cleared he read the faded tags on each one until he hit "M. Taffert" one jerk of a crowbar on the door revealed a moldy wool swing coat with a faded silk flower pinned to the lapel.

Dean took it out and scanned the locker for anything else but it was empty. He made it halfway up the stairs when the ghost appeared before him. Millie was white eyed with hair undulating around her head as if she was under water. Dean had seen worse, he was scared but he didn't show it.

She shoved Dean back down the stairs; he tumbled to the bottom gashing his leg on the way down and striking his head on the cement floor. The last thing he recalled was the sound of her wailing as a shotgun went off then John calling his name.

….

John stuck smelling salts under his nose and Dean tried shoving them away. "Well if you're awake enough to do that then I think you'll live." John doused his thigh with rubbing alcohol and took the curved needle with surgical thread and began to stitch the cut on his son's leg.

Dean sucked in a breath and exhaled through his teeth making a hissing sound. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for it to be over. John placed a bandage over his handiwork and began cleaning up the bloody paper towels.

"Dad, what happened?"

"Bitch shoved you down the stairs; I burned the coat and dragged your ass back here. You caught your leg on a nail on the way down and ripped it open pretty good." He shined a light in Deans eyes, "I hope you didn't get a concussion."

…..

During supper the phone rang and it was Dean. Sam hopped around trying to grab it from Angie. She handed it over and Sam blurted out, "Dean I miss you!"

"Miss you too Sam, are you being good?"

"No, I'm being a jerk so you better come home right now and keep an eye on me."

Dean laughed softly on the other end, "I'll be back this weekend. I got tossed down some stairs so I look like Frankenstein with stitches in my leg and bruises all over. Damn ghost got her licks in but dad stitched me up."

"You mean Frankenstein's monster. I'm glad you're ok."

"Whatever you little egghead."

Sam noticed Cas staring at phone with his sad blue eyes so Sam cut the conversation short.

"Love you Dean."

"Love you too Sammy."

Sam handed Cas the phone and the teens hands shook from excitement as he held it to his ear, "Hello Dean, did you hurt yourself?"

"Yeah, no biggie, an icepack and some stitches took care of it."

"Oh, well be careful. When will you come home?"

Home, Dean liked the sound of that. He had a place he actually belonged, "This weekend. Hey Cas, I uh…its gonna be good to get back."

"I miss you too Dean."

John barked in the background, "Hang up, they charge my card for this."

Dean wanted to point out it was a scammed card but he didn't dare, "I got to go. See you guys soon."

…..

Cas was singing and all smiles the rest of the night. Angie noticed his good mood and knew it was because of Dean Winchester. Her son had his very first crush and Angie was pretty sure Dean had his. There was the worry of broken hearts but for all she knew it could last forever. Considering her sons origins maybe it was meant to be.

Sam grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth like a chipmunk; Cas took one and did the same thing then smiled at him. Sam stuck out his tongue and then swallowed. Angie tried to be parental and told Sam no one wanted to see his ABC food but she laughed and ruined her tough image.

Cas closed his book and pushed it away, "Mom, can we cook something special for Dean on Sunday? I bet all he ate was junk, how about chicken?"

Sam chimed in, "And pie."

"Alright, I'll buy everything and you guys do the cooking. It will be good to have him home again."

…

Cas went to the hamper by Dean's bed, fished out a pair of his dirty boxers and laid down. Cas pressed them to his face but there was no shame this time, he opened his jeans, pulled out his hard cock and stroked it furiously.

The door was locked and if Sam tried to get it he would tell him to stand there and wait. Cas pressed the crotch hard against his nose suffocating himself in the stench of sweat, cum, piss and anything else that happened to be there. He sucked the material gagging himself with the taste then used the boxers to finish ejaculating.

He rubbing his semen across the sheets and dropped the filthy underwear on the mattress then covered it with the comforter marking his claim. _"There, enjoy your welcome home gift…you better never leave me again or I'll fuck you good and make you stay with me."_

Cas couldn't believe the dark things he thought about sometimes. He wondered if actually given the opportunity would he be this kinky, be gentle and soft or run away like a little boy_. "I would never hurt you Dean."_

The doorknob jiggled and then there was a soft knock, "Cas open up I want to go to bed."

Cas snapped out of his sex addled state and quickly zipped up. _"Crap…what if Sam smells it, I'm so gross!" _He fished the dirty boxers out and stuffed them at the bottom of the hamper then hurried to the door, unlocked it and brushed past Sam without a word.

Sam walked inside and wrinkled up his nose, "Gross." He opened the little brass dragon Angie had given him and lit some Nag Champa to mask the smell of teenage boy.

….

Dean sat at a corner table in the dark watching his dad play pool with a couple of hunting buddies he hooked up with. Dean was used to places like this so anything that went on wasn't much of a shock to his senses. He was surprised John actually bought him his own pitcher of beer and nachos to make up for the last shitty hunt and his fall down the stairs.

The fifteen year old was buzzed and feeling truly relaxed for the first time on the trip. Dean watched as John put his arm around a nice looking young guy hanging out with the older Hunters and pressed something into his hand then nodded toward Dean.

The guy sidled over to the table and made himself at home, he pressed his thigh against Dean's and ran his hand between the drunk teens legs squeezing his bulge, "You are a big boy," he pressed his lips to Dean's ear, "daddy said to give you a nice time. My name is Billy."

Dean swallowed hard and downed the beer he was nursing, "W…what?"

Billy grabbed his hand and dragged Dean over to the pool game, "Tell him John."

John was busy lining up his shot, "Go have fun Dean."

….

The teen was put in a pickup truck and driven back to the motel. He was confused, drunk and he still hurt badly, like a lamb to slaughter he was dragged inside the room and pushed back on the bed.

Billy pulled off Dean's boots and had his jeans off so fast Dean didn't have time to protest. "Have you ever done anything before Dean or are you all dewy fresh?"

Dean closed his eyes and croaked, "I got it sucked once."

"Let me guess, by this Cas kid that John was talking about?"

"No, I'm not gay; it was a girl from school."

Billy dragged him to the edge of the bed and knelt between his legs spreading them wide, "Keep your eyes closed then if you're not gay, you can pretend I'm a pretty girl instead of a pretty boy."

Dean sighed as the warm mouth engulfed his cock. He didn't think of a pretty girl he thought of Cas between his legs. Being drunk gave the boy freedom to have brutally honest fantasies. Dean wanted his friend to put his mouth all over him and just maybe he would let him inside.

So it was Cas tonguing his balls and strumming the thick vein expertly, stabbing the slit and gathering the moisture for a slow ride down with his soft lips. Dean's second blowjob lasted maybe a minute longer than the first one. Dean was soon bucking his hips and grabbing for Billy's hair to keep him locked down but the young man pinned his wrists and made him wait.

Once Billy was sure the kid's balls were drained he rolled Dean over, "I just have to take a look." He spread the firm cheeks open and smiled, "Oh my god, you are so hot. I'll fuck you for free, pop that cherry."

Dean panicked, he swung his leg and Billy got a kick to the stomach sending him stumbling back and hit the wall. Dean yelled, "Get the fuck away from me!"

Billy left afraid someone had heard Dean yelling. Dean stumbled to the door, slammed and locked it then went to sit in a hot bath to wash his shame away. Afterward he emptied his gut of the excess beer and then rolled up in a musty blanket to fall asleep and forget.

…..

Friday came and the day dragged by for Cas. Gym was last period and he made it through the week with a minimum of insults tossed his way.

They had a new gym teacher Mr. Barrett and all the girls had taken notice. Jeff Barrett looked to be in his early thirties with a swimmers build, dark eyes, and chiseled features.

Cas thought his best feature was his smile. Mr. Barrett had blushed lips that contrasted with his fair skin and when he smiled it was dazzling. The boy took notice of the white, even teeth and even the coach's soft laughter and easy personality. Cas figured gym class wouldn't suck all that bad if he had Dean and Mr. Barrett to look at.

The teen wondered if the coach would shower with them, he doubted it was allowed but he was curious to see what was beneath the black sweat pants. Cas felt guilty thinking about another males body since he was already in a relationship with Dean. Of course Dean didn't know that yet but Cas figured he would catch on sooner or later.

After gym and a quick shower Cas hurried to the locker room door and slammed right into Mr. Barrett. The coach lifted him under the arms and back on his feet. Barrett held his shoulders, "Be careful Novak, you might break something."

Cas blinked a few times as he looked up at the tall man, "Sorry, gotta go." He scurried out the door but not before Jeff Barrett got a good look at Cas' sweet little ass on the way out, from the expanse of lily white crack showing Jeff knew the boy was going commando and the gym teacher liked that just fine.

…..

Once off the bus Cas dashed ahead of Sam so he could be there if the phone rang in case it was Dean. He checked their messages but there was nothing. Disappointed now, Cas sat glumly at the table and ate an apple before starting his homework.

Sam dropped his backpack on the floor and sat across from him, "I'm bored, let's go do something."

Cas looked over at the phone, "No, its going to be dark soon."

Sam looked outside at the waning light, "When are we going to Angel Falls? I want to see it before winter."

"After mom makes sure the place is safe."

"Good because I like fossils and I heard it's loaded with them."

…

Dean packed up his meager belongings Saturday morning for the trip back home. After what happened last night he was quiet not wanting to engage his father in conversation because Dean decided to lock it all away with whole trunk full of other bad memories.

They stopped for gas, coffee and some doughnuts for the road. John said they would make it back to Angel Falls late that night and he was going to sleep off his hangover while Dean drove the first half.

Once on the road John asked Dean why he didn't thank him for the gift.

"What gift?"

John gave a dirty laugh, "That hot little ticket Billy. He gives great blow jobs and I thought it would be a stress reliever after that shitty week. I got one and it was mind altering."

Dean griped the steering wheel tight and stared straight ahead, "He wanted to do more than that so I kicked him in the gut."

John slid down a little in the seat and closed his eyes ready to nod off, "Should have let him pop that cherry, better than letting that little geek do it."

Dean shouted, "I'm not gay…I'm not! Shut up about Cas, you don't like him I get it but he's my friend. I don't want sex with anyone so just leave me the fuck alone!"

John sat up and pointed to a sign for a wayside coming up, "Pull over there."

Tears spilled from Deans eyes, "Dad I'm sorry."

John unbuckled his belt, "Pull over you ungrateful fucking crybaby. I'll give you something to cry about."

…

They got back right before midnight. After giving Dean a sound beating he made the boy drive the entire way back while he slept.

Dean parked the Impala back in storage, got out dragging his duffle behind him. He figured his dad would leave with the Impala now and worse, maybe take them away.

John stopped Dean before he went inside, he handed him the keys, "I'm taking the truck again. Don't you say a word about anything that happened that isn't hunting related you got that? No drinking, hookers or discipline."

Dean took the keys gratefully, "Yes Sir."

John hugged him, "I want to remind you of something, Winchesters don't fall in love, you put people in danger, get them killed and end up alone anyway. In the spring I'm coming to get you boys and set you up at Bobby Singers place then we can come and go as we please."

Dean didn't want to start a fight but he had to ask, "Why can't Sam and I just stay here? Cas is just my friend."

John grabbed the back of his neck and squeezed until it hurt, "Great, you won't miss him then will you?"

Dean had a sudden urge to beat his father until the man was dead; he pushed the dark thought aside and answered, "No Sir."

"Good boy."

John left and never looked back.

…..

After Cas watched the truck lights head out he climbed back in the window and went to his dresser where the vessel he made for Dean was wrapped in the comics section of the newspaper_. "Should I give it to him now…no I bet he's tired out."_

He was dying to see his friend, Cas wanted to run down and hug him until Dean gave in and hugged him right back but he didn't. Instead he put on his flannel sleep pants and climbed in bed. Cas couldn't sleep, he laid there staring up at the skylight wondering if Dean was ok.

…...

Dean dropped his bag by the door and limped upstairs to the second floor. The hall seemed so long and he was so very tired that the effort almost wasn't worth it. John had broken him down that week physically and emotionally. He took everything that made Dean happy and used it against him and still Dean got a beating. He was about to sit down right there in the hallway when he heard singing.

It was faint, coming from the attic room. It spurred Dean on, he climbed the flight of stairs, opened the door and stepped inside, he wavered on his feet, "Cas help me."

Cas was there in a flash catching Dean as he started to slump, "I'll get mom."

"No, you take care of me…please?"

Cas helped him onto his bed and slipped off Deans boots and socks, "Can I take off your pants and shirt?"

"Yeah."

He undid the worn leather belt and carefully opened the fly of the jeans that had seen better days. He hoped Dean was wearing boxers and was relieved to see that he was. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass him. Once they were off Cas could see the suture along Deans thigh and the blooming of fresh bruises. "Dean I really need to get my mom."

Dean clamped a surprisingly strong hand on Cas' arm and held it, "No, tomorrow. I want you to hold me so I feel better…I can't let Sam see me."

Cas wasn't sure what he wanted so he slid in behind Dean and pressed against him tight like two spoons. He wrapped an arm around Dean's chest and felt his friend melt into the embrace.

Dean felt lips brush the back of his neck and an erection press hard against the crack of his ass. Cas whispered, "Sorry I can't help it, it just happens."

Dean didn't answer, his eyes closed and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

TBC


	11. Cherry Kiss

Dean woke up in the middle of the night and felt Cas pressed against him, warm breath puffing softly over the back of his neck. Cas shifted behind him and whispered, "Can't you sleep?"

Dean twined his fingers with the delicate hand draped over his chest, "Can I tell you something and you won't tell anyone? I mean you have to swear or forget it. If you tell I won't ever trust you again."

Cas pressed his face against the back of Deans neck and mumbled, "Ok."

It was a big step telling Cas the things that only Sam knew. "I did fall down stairs and cut my leg open but a lot of this was my dad. He beat the crap out of me tonight."

Cas was afraid if he opened his mouth Dean would shut down so he stayed quiet with his lips still pressed against the feverish skin.

Dean sobbed, "I'm a friggin' mess."

Cas took his other hand and pushed back the broken teens sweaty bangs, "No one has the right to hit you, not for any reason."

"It was my fault, I mouthed off again. I wish…sometimes I wish he didn't come back from hunting. Then Sam and me could start all over." He rolled over to face Cas, "I can't sleep, will you sing something to me?"

Cas put an arm around him again and began to sing, it was Jimmy's voice deep and soft, almost a whisper.

_Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you  
Birds singin' in the sycamore trees  
Dream a little dream of me_

Say nighty-night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me….

While Jimmy sang Dean didn't feel so sick, sore or scared. It was just them and the song. He curled up against Jimmy's chest and brushed his cheek against a dusky nipple feeling it stiffen. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a feverish sleep as the voice caressed his ears.

Jimmy planted little kisses over the sleeping boys face avoiding his lips. The lips were sacred and you needed permission to kiss someone there. He wouldn't take advantage of Dean that way. He had a feeling plenty of people had taken advantage of Dean Winchester already.

….

The sunbeams found Cas early the next morning just like in the song. He had to pee pretty badly. Cas slid out his side of the double bed and hurried to the bathroom, relieved himself then brought back a glass of water for Dean.

The boy was sleeping hard and he was drenched in sweat, yet he shook all over from the chills until it woke him up. Cas pulled back the covers remembering that Dean had cut his leg. The wound was angry looking and the skin between the stitches were puffed up and weeping.

Cas didn't wait another minute, he ran to get his mother.

…..

Sam seemed to be the voice of reason Dean would listen to, the kid was nagging his brother to let Angie take him to the doctor and Dean kept insisting he was fine even though he didn't look anything of the sort.

Finally Dean allowed Sam to help him get dressed and walk him to the car where Cas was waiting in the back seat with a blanket and Angie was nervously waiting for them. She knew you didn't screw around with a bad infection. Once Sam was buckled up riding shotgun and Dean was bundled up they left for the hospital.

….

The boys waited in an examination room while Angie was busy getting the paperwork in order. She had forged guardianship papers but still it was a dog and pony show trying to weave her way through it all forms.

Dean hated wearing the gown, he felt like there was a breeze on his ass all the time and he was cold enough as it was. Cas draped a worn cotton sheet provided over his shoulders then stood there looking at him with a set of big blue worry filled eyes.

Sam was worried but he hid it a lot better, the kid had plenty of practice. Angie came in looking frazzled and sat on the plastic chair provided, "The doctor should be here soon."

An hour later a young doctor came in and once he took Dean's temperature and checked out the sloppy stitches he admitted Dean to the hospital. By the end of it the stitches were out and there was a drain put in his leg. Dean was on heavy antibiotics and feeling lousy. Dean also had bruised ribs but he masked the pain well. The doctor had him on a drip because the boy was also dehydrated.

They stayed until visiting time was over but Angie hated to leave him alone and so did the boys. The nurse came in to shoo them out but Dean had something to say about it. He tried his best to look pitiful which wasn't too hard, "I want my family to stay, if they promise to be quiet can they? I don't want to be alone."

The nurse wasn't moved by the big, liquid green eyes looking up at her, "Rules are rules. They can come back in the morning."

On the way out the doctor took Angie aside to talk. "Who stitched that boys leg up?"

She took a deep breath and gave the doctor about the lamest story she could think of but it was all Angie had in her arsenal at the moment. "Dean was camping for a week with his father. While hiking, Dean fell down a rocky ravine and was pretty banged up…you saw all the bruises, he gashed his leg and John sutured the wound. I wasn't aware of the injury until the day after Dean came home and by then it was infected. It wasn't intentional, just a bad fall and my poor Dean was the one hurt."

The doctor looked into her big brown eyes and saw a beautiful woman with genuine concern on her face. He nodded, "Alright, here is my card, call if you need anything, even just to talk."

She took it and gave him a flirty smile, "Thank you doctor, I appreciate your concern."

Angie watched in relief as he made his way down the hall. She knew damn well that if she were an unattractive woman, social services would be breathing down her neck.

…

Dean felt so alone he couldn't stand it. He ate everything on the tray they brought him because Dean never wasted food. His survival instincts kicked in and even the little salt packets were saved just in case.

Eventually Dean fell asleep after the nurse gave him something with a little more kick for the pain. His dreams were a dark muddled mess of his dad beating him, the prostitute trying to take advantage and even Christy made an appearance mocking Dean's lack of experience. No matter how hard he tried, Dean wasn't able to wake up.

…..

Dean felt a cool hand on his forehead and the comforting touch ended the nightmare. He barely opened his eyes; it felt like the lids were made of lead. Standing there was Cas, his blue eyes glowing in the dark hospital room.

Dean figured he was hallucinating from the drugs and fever and since it wasn't real Dean could say whatever he wanted to. He croaked, "You have pretty eyes."

Cas looked around the dark room feeling totally lost, "I'm confused…I think I'm dreaming."

Dean's eyes closed again and a smile crossed his lips, "Wish I danced with you."

Cas sat on the bed next to him, he couldn't resist running his thumb over the freckles on Deans nose, "What do you mean?"

"The dance, I wished it was you…wanna dance with you."

Cas felt himself blush and wondered if that was normal in dreams. "We can still dance when you feel better…then again none of this is real is it?"

"No, I'm on drugs and you're dreaming."

Cas vanished waking up in his own bed.

…

"Good morning Sunshine, how are you feeling?"

Dean opened his eyes and there was Angie holding two cappuccinos.

"I feel like shit."

The nurse breezed in and took his vitals, "Your fever broke sometime last night." She checked his leg and the redness had receded. "Much better, once the doctor checks you over he might let you go."

Angie was quietly relieved, she was paying out of pocket for the medical bills and another night might mean the difference between a great Christmas for the boys or very little. The main thing was Dean felt better; she had tried to track down John and left messages that he either didn't get or didn't bother to answer.

….

Dean watched Angie as she drove; the woman had an easy posture and looked relaxed.

"You are one cool lady."

She smiled, "Thanks, I like to think so but it's good to hear. I'm happy you're coming home. Cas and Sam complained all morning about having to go to school and not the hospital. We missed you even if it was just over night."

Dean watched the first snowfall of the season come down gently, it wouldn't be much but it was still magical especially this year in a warm house and a real bed. It occurred to him that he was using her resources and giving nothing in return. Dean also worried about the hospital bill; he knew John would leave her hanging.

"I'll work off my debt."

Angie glanced over then back to the road, her smile turned to a frown. "What debt?"

"The hospital bill, food, shelter, clothes."

"Don't worry about it; you're not my indentured servant. Just keep doing your chores. The most important thing that you do is make my son smile. That is worth everything to me. Think of how much fun you will all have next summer."

Dean tightened the blanket around himself as if for protection from an invisible foe, "I won't be here. Dad is taking us to South Dakota to stay with some guy called Bobby. I guess we get to live in a junk yard, still better than a motel room."

"Bobby Singer?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

She was relieved to hear that, "I worked with Bobby a few times back in the day. The guy is a wellspring of knowledge, he is pretty gruff sometimes but inside Bobby is a good soul and you could do worse. He can convince John to let you come back for school next year. I hate to lose you and Sam, I feel like I have three sons now." Almost as an afterthought she whispered, "Cas will be devastated."

…..

Dean limped for a few weeks and babied his ribs. He got out of gym class but still had to sit and watch everyone else. It was alright though, he watched the girls bounce around as they played volleyball and not that he would admit it to anyone, some of the guys, mostly Cas.

He took note of the new gym teacher Jeff Barrett and also how the man seemed to pay a lot of attention to Cas and Dean didn't like it. He knew creepy and Mr. Barrett was a little too hands on as he showed Cas how to serve. Dean knew Cas was an innocent that could be taken advantage of by someone like this teacher.

After class Dean limped back to the locker room to sit at Cas' locker hoping to catch a glimpse of at least his ass because Cas guarded his dick and balls like they were the rarest family jewels in the world. Cas walked in with the teacher who had his arm slung around the teens shoulders. He was filling Cas' head with lies about how great he was at volleyball.

The fatherless boy sucked up the praise from the handsome man like a sponge. When Barrett slapped Cas on the rear and said, "Great job" Dean almost hobbled over to punch the pervert.

Cas was all smiles when he came over, "Coach Barrett said that I'm a great volleyball player."

Dean shook his head, "Cas you're pretty bad at volleyball, I'm not saying it to be mean or anything. He said that to flatter you, Barrett is a chicken hawk."

Cas was confused, "What is a chicken hawk?"

"An older guy that tries to bang young meat like you."

Cas didn't bother to shower, he got dressed and slammed his locker door, "I'll meet you at the bus."

Dean tried to keep up with him, "Don't be all pissed off now, I care about you. I don't want you to get raped or something."

They boarded the bus with Sam and instead of sitting in the back Dean sat with Cas for the first time. He saw the frown on his friends face and tried to cheer him up. "I had a dream about you at the hospital. You had nice cool hands and used them to break my fever." Dean took his pinky finger and snugged it under Cas' thigh.

Cas looked down at Deans hand, it worked because Cas was all smiles again, "I had the same dream. You said that you want us to dance together…it was a really nice dream. The best part was when you said my eyes were pretty."

Dean wiggled another finger under Cas' thigh, "Wow that was a dream, I would never say that."

Cas lost his smile, "You really suffer from foot in mouth disease don't you Dean."

"You're delusional you know that Cas?" He got up and went to sit in the back.

Once off the bus the pair started off playfully shoving each other and a few half hearted insults were thrown around. After Cas told Dean it would take a tractor to pull him out of the closet Dean took off after Cas yelling, "You better run princess!"

Cas vanished it seemed but when Dean rounded the corner of the garage he was thrown hard against the wall and his wrists pinned. Cas rolled his blue eyes up and Dean watched as they went from clear to stormy in an instant.

Dean was shocked at how suddenly strong Cas became and what a turn on it was. "What are you gonna do Cas, stick it in me?" He closed his eyes, licked his lips and waited for Cas to do whatever he wanted.

Cas let him go as his confidence waned, "I…I don't know, I've never done anything like this before. Geez Dean, we haven't even kissed each other so how can I stick it in you? You always say you're not gay but you confuse me, I don't know what to think anymore."

Dean opened his eyes and saw the hurt on the smaller boys face, "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Cas closed his eyes and made fish lips waiting for Dean to kiss him, he felt warm hands hold his face as Dean whispered, "Stop with the fish lips…relax and I'll do the driving."

He trembled from head to toe as the plush, sweet lips of Dean Winchester fit perfectly with his and worked gently in an honest to god, first official kiss. It was Cas' first time, he couldn't think or barely stand as his knees went weak just like in the movies. Dean had busted his kiss cherry.

Just then the dark clouds threatening snow parted and afternoon sunlight streamed down on them as if the Angels were pleased and it was their way of applauding this monumental break through between two very important teenagers, the first step to a profound bond that would carry them for eternity and save the world many times over.

Dean had to grab Cas around his slim waist and hold him up because Cas was shaking so badly.

"_Cas, my hot, sexy, weird little blue eyed_…" Dean had to pause and think of what word he could use to describe Cas, friend status seemed lame but boyfriend was way off base. He decided not to over think it and slipped his tongue inside the other boy's mouth causing him to let out a wanton moan.

Cas got his footing and grabbed each of Deans ass cheeks molding them in his hands. They were full, firm and felt just as incredible as Cas thought they would.

Gabriel, ever the voyeur, stood by and watched unseen, _"Well that took long enough. I figured two horny boys would have done it a hundred times by now…this is going to take awhile. Maybe they need an instruction manual on how to have gay sex or something…I figured one of them would see a hole and just stick it in there."_ Gabriel got the bright idea of purchasing items to get them kick started then vanished to enact his plan.

…

Cas fumbled with the button on Deans pants, "I want to touch it."

Dean stopped him, "No, I'm sorta freaked out." Now he was the one trembling both from the cold and nerves. The kiss was getting out of hand and he was sorry he asked Cas if he was going to stick it in him.

Cas ran his delicate fingers over the swelling in the front of his future paramours jeans, "Dean I l…"

Sam shouted, "You guys better not be beating each other up or I'm getting Angie!"

Dean shouted back, "We aren't fighting."

Sam rounded the corner and noticed them both flushed and panting, "You are fighting! Break it up and come inside because supper is ready."

….

That night after supper Cas and Dean sat together on the couch, they had to be good and not hold hands or kiss in front of Sam or Angie but the sexual tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

John called during the movie and spoke to his boys which upset Sam and caused Dean to revert back to a standoffish, confused mess again.

…

Dean was grinning at Angie as he pointed to the calendar on the wall, "Did you make my appointment for a road test yet?"

"No Dean, it's only November."

"Yeah but before you know it January 24th will be here and I'm gonna be sixteen." He raised his fists in the air, "I'll get my license and then I can drive the Impala, I can't wait!"

Cas had all sorts of plans once Dean got his license. "Mom, can Dean and I go to Sparkles then?"

She looked up from the scroll she was deciphering, "Ok I'll bite, what the hell is Sparkles. It sounds like a creepy clown you hire for a kids party."

Sam shivered at the thought.

Cas rolled his eyes at his mother as if she were a hundred years old and from another planet, "It's a roller rink that plays cool music."

Dean almost choked on the milk he was drinking, "No way Cas, I am not going anywhere near a place called Sparkles and I'm not roller skating to pop music. In fact I'm not roller skating to anything."

Cas sat there twirling his long dark bangs with a finger, he stretched out his leg and touched Deans thigh with his bare foot, "How about for my birthday, it's the same day as yours."

Dean slid down the couch to escape the intruding foot, "Bullshit Cas, there is no way it's the same day, Angie that's bullshit right?"

She pushed her work aside figuring nothing was going to get done, "It's true."

Dean had to believe it then but it was still a strange coincidence, "Weird."

….

Gabriel perused the rows of pornography, he turned to the young guy with the pierced septum to ask his opinion, "Can you tell me what kind of gay porn would appeal to fifteen year old boys?"

The guy who Gabriel learned from the nametag was Ted, put down his book and stared at him for a full minute before speaking, "Dude, are you a cop?"

"No, do I look like one?"

"Sort of."

Ted ran a hand through his dirty mop of dark hair as he looked around to make sure there were no other customers. He figured most were wacking off in the back to quarter videos, "Um…well I guess something sort of vanilla. Hey who are you buying this for, are you a creeper?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and gave him a lopsided smile, "My gay son of course. He and his little friend are planning on their first time. I'm a progressive father and believe in accepting my kid just as the good Lord made him."

"Wow, that's cool of you." Ted got up and walked over to Gabriel; he scanned for the best vanilla porn that was gay, not that he was an expert, "I would get Pink and Tight, Hot Virgin Holes, Tender Twinks, Top to Bottom."

Gabriel grabbed one of each, "Excellent, anything else?"

Ted walked over to the books and chose two of them, The Guide to Gay Intercourse and Men Loving Men. Then he grabbed a selection of lubricants from flavored, desensitizing and plain.

As Ted was ringing up everything he asked Gabriel if they needed condoms.

"No, I'm pretty sure they are going for the full, bareback experience. Do you have any birthday wrap? If they don't get it on by the end of January I'll have to give them this stuff to prime their pumps."

"Gross…no. It's a porn shop not the Hallmark store."

Gabriel paid, took the discreet plastic bag and vanished.

TBC


	12. Drama Queen

Cas stood there in front of the signup sheet for drama, he always had an itch to express himself on stage and being a pretty good singer and dancer the teen figured he would get some plum roles. Always fairly shy, after the kiss with Dean his confidence went through the roof. Dean said later Cas was sexy, if someone as sexy as Dean said it then it must be true.

He took his pen and signed his name with a flourish. Try outs were next week and Cas wanted to get in the big holiday show that Angel Falls High put on every year. It wasn't just parents attending, the whole town turned out. He could already see himself dressed as a Victorian gentleman squiring his lady through the fake snowfall on stage or doing a duet to "That Holiday Feeling". Of course in Cas' fantasy Dean was the lady and also the other singer in the duet. Cas snickered to himself knowing how that would piss off Dean.

….

Dean had just a couple more days left before he actually had to participate in gym class. He wasn't looking forward to it because he kept in shape other ways and preferred hunting to basketball. Still it was a way to keep an eye on Cas, since sleeping with his friend while injured plus that incredible kiss that made Deans dick pay attention, he had to be sure that pervert gym teacher didn't get handsy with his…well Dean still couldn't decide what Cas really was to him.

The locker room cleared out by the time Cas jogged in all sweaty and in need of a shower, "Sorry, I was helping Mr. Barrett with his balls."

Dean was ready to give the creep a nut punch, "What, what did he do to you?"

Cas stripped off his t shirt and dropped it on the bench next to Dean, "Nothing, there were balls laying all over the gym and I helped him out."

Dean licked his lips as the shorts come off and there was Cas in a jock strap, normally by now he was facing the wall but this time he stood in front of Dean and waited with his thumbs in the elastic, "Should I turn toward the wall?"

Before Dean could answer Mr. Barrett came in, he wasn't pleased to see Dean there and the feeling was mutual, "Novak I wanted to say thanks for helping out."

Barrett couldn't take his eyes off the boy's bare ass; it was round, firm and small just how he liked them.

Cas turned and smiled, "No problem Mr. Barrett." The teacher had the gall to grope then slap his ass right in front of Dean. Cas thought nothing of it figuring that was what guys did after sports. He covered up with a towel before Dean could get a good look then left to take his shower as Dean sat fuming.

…

Dean walked right in and Barrett swiveled to face him. "What do you want Winchester?"

"I'm telling on you."

Barrett had an amused look on his face, "Tell who about what?"

"You know damn well what, you're looking at Cas like a piece of meat. I'm telling his mom you groped and smacked his bare ass and how you've been hitting on him. I've been watching you pervert."

Still with the amused look Barrett leaned forward now very interested in what Dean had to say, "Oh, well I haven't done anything you can prove."

Dean leaned down to get face to face with him, "I'm telling Angela Novak and she is going to kick…your…ass."

Satisfied, Dean left.

Barrett wasn't worried, boys never told because it was too embarrassing. There was no proof and he figured if he finally got to screw Cas the boy would stay quiet. He had years of experience handling worried mothers. Angela Novak would be no different.

…

Angie sat there with her fists clenched in her lap and her fair skin flushed the color of a tomato, "He touched Jimmy's butt?"

"Yeah and I'm not imaging anything, this guy wants to bang Cas, he just about said it. Cas doesn't know any better, he's like a baby."

Gabriel was listening unseen; he bent down and whispered in Angie's ear, "Dean is telling the truth. I think this guy needs an ass kicking. What do you say my Viking Queen?"

Angie felt air on her ear and waved her hand around irritated by it. "I think Barrett needs an ass kicking."

Dean rubbed his hands together like a criminal mastermind in a bad movie, "Kick his sorry ass Angie, I want to help."

"Thank you for telling me Dean but this is grown up stuff and I don't want you to get in trouble."

She kissed the top of his head and hugged Dean to her bosom, "You are such a good kid, a real blessing for my Jimmy."

Dean felt an urge to motor boat her nice big rack but stopped himself in the nick of time. Instead he closed his eyes and sighed, sinking into the motherly embrace, "Thanks Angie, I am a good kid."

….

Jeff Barrett arrived home that night after dropping off a teen dream he was boning for a passing mark in gym. He was feeling really good as he entered the door and tossed his satchel on the kitchen table. Jeff had a snack, took a shower and headed off to bed. The bedroom door slammed and locked behind him, he spun around but saw no one there. Grabbing a pistol from the drawer he shouted, "Who's there?"

Angie stepped out and held up her hands, "Did I surprise you?"

Jeff looked over the statuesque blonde, "I'm calling the cops." He held the pistol in one hand as he lifted the receiver in the other.

She did a cat woman cartwheel and kicked the pistol from his hand, pulled out a knife and cut the phone cord in what seemed like seconds. He back into the wall feeling for some sort of weapon and grabbed the lamp, "Just take what you want and get out!"

Angie held up a class photo of Cas all innocence and sunshine, "This is my son, I love him more than I do breathing. Its come to my attention that you are a fucking pervert and you've been touching him. The thought of you with your grubby hands on his ass makes me want to puke."

He flung the lamp at her and she dodged it easily, "This is what you're going to do, tomorrow you quit your job, leave Angel Falls and never come back. If I find out you are working with kids again I'll castrate you and that is not a threat it's a promise. I've done worse and I wouldn't think twice before doing it."

Jeff growled, "Fuck off you crazy damn bitch, you want to go let's do it."

She put up her fists wrapped in mesh tape to protect her knuckles, "Wrong answer."

**Five minutes later…**

He lay weeping like a little girl as Angie held his balls tight, "Which one do you like the most, left or right? I'll be nice and let you keep one."

"I promise I'll leave, I swear on my life! I'll move, I…I won't teach, just don't do it!"

She let go, took his wallet and pulled out his driver's license slipping it into her pocket, "I can find you whenever I want, remember that bitch." Angie unlocked the door and vanished into the night.

Gabriel was there unseen to be sure Angie was alright, she was the guardian of a VIP Angel and had special privileges like an Archangel watching over her in situations like this. He was impressed; she could hold her own with the best of them. Castiel/Jimmy couldn't have a better person to protect them.

…

Jeff resigned the next day and moved down south to stay with an uncle and got a job in a nursing home. Two months later he was run over by a semi at a truck stop after trying to score some extremely underage male tail.

Gabriel was a terrible driver.

…

Thanksgiving in the Novak home was different this year, three energetic boys livened the old farm house up. Usually it was just Angie and Cas sharing a turkey roll because anything more seemed like overkill.

They all pitched in. Sam was doing the mashed potatoes and peeling apples for sauce, Dean was on turkey duty and Cas was making some side dishes. Angie over saw everything and pitched in when they needed help. She actually made her own dinner rolls instead of getting them from a tube and made cranberries with oranges.

When everything was done they set the table and had a toast with cider then said what they were thankful for. It was a no brainer for Sam and Dean, they were thankful for everyone at the table and having a real home at last.

Cas was thankful for his mom and the brothers coming to live with them. Angie was thankful for her son and the Winchester brothers she considered her own now. Ollie made and appearance and he was added to everyone's list as well, especially Sam. He never had a pet before and Ollie had become his buddy.

Afterward they bundled up and went to have a bonfire and make smores, for the end of November in Wisconsin it was mild and any snow they had amounted to a dusting. It was a great evening; Angie hadn't felt that relaxed in a very long time. After a few beers she decided to call it a night and encouraged Sam to do the same feeling that her son and Dean needed time alone.

Sam grudgingly agreed and followed her in. After they left Castiel sidled up to Dean on the log bench, "I'm sorry I wasn't as good as you thought I would be."

Dean pulled a marshmallow out of the fire and gently blew on it, he offered it to Cas but he declined. "What are you talking about?"

"My bad kissing."

Dean shook his head and laughed which didn't help any, "I thought you were ok. I was excited actually, Cas we really need to talk about stuff."

He was so ecstatic he could hardly answer him but managed to squeak out, "Ok."

"First off my dad is coming to get us in the spring, Sammy and I will spend at least the summer at some guy's junk yard, Bobby Singer. I told your mom about it and she said if John takes off again Bobby might let us come back here for school in the fall. I don't count on things grownups say though; stuff never seems to work out. As soon as I get the guys phone number and address I'll give it to you because I don't want to lose contact."

The wind knocked out of his sails, Cas dropped his head in defeat, "People say they will keep in contact and they don't…it's ok Dean I won't hold you to it. You're going to meet a girl or maybe even a guy and forget all about me."

"No I won't Cas, I'm still going to find a way to see you. I have to go if he tells me to because either way dad will take Sammy away and I think he'd start hurting him if I wasn't there. My brother is everything to me; I can't let him be dad's new whipping boy."

They sat there watching the fire for awhile, at one point Dean took his hand and held it. Cas decided to lived for the moment, he wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders and announced bravely, "I'm going to try kissing you."

Dean made fish lips to tease him and Cas took his arm away, "You're a jerk."

"Come on Cas, your fish lips were cute," Dean tapped his lips, "ok lay one on me."

Cas copied what Dean had done with him, took his face gently with his fingers and tried fitting their lips together just right. After some trial and error he moved his lips against Deans. Next Cas poked his tongue into the slightly open mouth and slid against Deans experienced tongue for awhile. When Dean moaned Cas knew he was doing it right.

Cas grabbed his ass in both hands molding the pert mounds over the denim and switched from lips to neck. He sucked a hickey on the tender skin marking his territory from other predators. Cas had an urge to strip Dean naked then spend time biting and sucking every inch of supple flesh. He pictured tattooing the boy's ass with his name and putting a pretty collar around his neck.

"_I am a twisted up mess…oh god, Dean I want to do dirty things to you."_

"Cas, I said do you want to go to your room? We can dance, you said you wanted to."

Cas gave his cheeks one last hard squeeze, "Ok, and maybe some more kissing?"

Dean nodded quickly, "Oh yeah, more kissing!"

….

They both stumbled into the attic room trying to fit through the door at the same time, Cas turned on his disco light and colors began dancing slowly around the room. Next he picked out some music he thought was appropriate.

Dean was going to lead but Cas took it instead. Somehow that felt right to Dean and he didn't complain. "What song is this?"

Cas murmured in his ear, "Its by the fabulous Debbie Gibson."

"Who, is this chick music?"

"Just be quiet while I sing it to you."

_I get lost in your eyes  
And I feel my spirits rise  
And soar like the wind  
Is it love that I am in?_

I get weak in a glance  
Isn't this what's called romance  
And now I know  
'Cause when I'm lost I can't let go

I don't mind not knowing what I'm headed for  
You can take me to the skies  
It's like being lost in heaven  
When I'm lost in your eyes…

Dean was actually twirled then wound up right back in Cas' surprisingly strong and capable arms. He felt so special with Cas, like the most important human on the face of the earth. Even the song was perfect although Dean would never admit to dancing to a Debbie Gibson song or with a guy for that matter.

Cas dipped him with one hand on Deans back and the other on his ass.

_I just fell, don't know why  
Something's there we can't deny  
And when I first knew  
Was when I first looked at you_

And if I can't find my way  
If salvation seems worlds away  
Oh, I'll be found  
When I am lost in your eyes…

Cas brushed his lips over Deans teasing him, "This song is how I feel about you Dean. I listen to this song almost every night and think of you. I sing it and sometimes I cry because I'm so happy and broken at the same time…you confuse me, tantalize and hurt me but I keep coming back for more. Dean I l…"

Dean pushed him back and straightened up, "Whoa, we just made out, groped each other's asses and did a slow dance; save the L word for sometime down the road I can't handle that right now."

They stood there in silence as the tape ended, colors still washing over the slanted walls and dormer reflecting off the skylight. Dean glanced over toward the bed and back to Cas. "You wanna kiss lying down, we haven't tried that yet."

Two seconds later the pair was rolling around on the bed groping and kissing frantically as if their lives depended on it. Dean tried pinning Cas down but found himself pinned instead as knees worked between his legs spreading them open. He couldn't protest because of the eager mouth covering his and also because of the fact that Dean loved it.

He spread them wide voluntarily as Cas slipped between them nestling his denim clad groin against Deans and started grinding. Dean met his motion in kind and soon both were moaning.

"Cas I'm gonna come… press harder."

It didn't occur to them to take off their jeans but it didn't matter. Soon Dean was crying out for God as he shot a load into his boxers and Cas followed a minute later. The L word dancing on the end of his tongue but he didn't say it out loud. Cas would have been pleased to know Dean had the L word running through his mind as well.

Afterward they lay together sweaty and sated, crotches sticky and lips bruised with kisses as well as necks covered in hickeys. Dean felt the uncomfortable cooling off of the fluid and got up, "I'm going to take a shower. Goodnight Cas."

Cas gave him sad blue kitten eyes, "Can I shower with you, aren't you sleeping here?"

"No and no, Sam is going to wonder what happened to me and if we shower together you know stuff might happen."

Confused once again by Dean, Cas said goodnight and shut off the lamp.

…

Cas looked around the auditorium for Dean but he didn't see him anywhere. Dean had promised to sneak over to Cas' audition for drama club and watch. Disappointed, he was still determined to still give it his all.

Mrs. Bertram lowered her tiny glasses and read the names on the list, "Cas Novak?"

Cas jumped up from his seat and walked up on stage, he waved to the other members and the other kids trying out. Mrs. Bertram looked over the handsome boy and thought what a wonderful Romeo he would make or any leading man really. She prayed the kid had the chops because the new people trying out had been dismal.

The heavyset fiftysomething woman adjusted her glasses again and smiled up at Cas, "What are you going to do for us today?"

Cas kept watching the door and when Dean entered quietly and sat in the back row his confidence was through the roof. Dean gave him thumbs up.

"I'm going to sing "Come to My Window" and I'm dedicating it to…" he saw Dean, slide down in his seat already embarrassed, "…to someone that means everything to me." He picked up the acoustic guitar by the microphone stand and began softly, his unique voice, deep with a bit of gravel for one so young filled the auditorium.

_Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
Of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon_

_I would dial the numbers  
Just to listen to your breath  
I would stand inside my hell  
And hold the hand of death  
You don't know how far I'd go  
To ease this precious ache  
You don't know how much I'd give  
Or how much I can take  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you…._

Mrs. Bertram whispered to no one in particular, "He is amazing."

Cas sang his heart out to Dean, everyone else melted away. He loved him, wanted to shout it from the stage but all he could do was sing to Dean and hope he knew how much Cas was affected by him.

Dean was in back with his hands down the front of his jeans squeezing his dick as the blue eyed creature filled him with a painful lust and the L word. The word that would get him into trouble if it dared to leave his lips.

_Keeping my eyes open  
I cannot afford to sleep  
Giving away promises  
I know that I can't keep  
Nothing fills the blackness  
That has seeped into my chest  
I need you in my blood  
I am forsaking all the rest  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Oh to reach you…  
_

Dean was sitting where no one could see what he was doing, he gave up and pulled his dick out masturbating so hard he thought he was going to rip it out by the roots. With a handkerchief wrapped around the head to catch the come, he hissed as the peak came right at the end of the song.

_I don't care what they think  
I don't care what they say  
What do they know about this  
Love anyway_

_Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
Of the moon  
Come to my window  
I'll be home soon_

Castiel weighed in with Jimmy for just a moment leaving the audience confused, and excited in more ways than one. Mrs. Bertam looked around at the other students reactions and knew she found a diamond in the rough.

Cas stood there holding the guitar and waited, that's when the applause started. Mrs. Bertram dabbed her eyes with a tissue, "Wonderful, I have a leading man."

Dean tried to act casual as he walked to the front and climbed on stage, "You were great babe."

Cas gave him a crooked little smile, "Did you call me babe?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around to be sure no one heard him, "Yeah."

Sandy, the kid from their art class hopped up on stage and hugged him, "Wow, I thought your painting was good but this was incredible."

Dean felt his gut tighten up watching someone else hug Cas. He was scared, jealous and pissed off and thought all the hickeys would have been enough to scare off other boys. He tapped Sandy on the shoulder, "Back off."

"Sorry dude, I didn't mean to step on your turf." The lanky teen made a hasty retreat.

Before Dean could talk to Cas the drama teacher was there with the rest of the students to welcome the talented kid to their little acting troop. Cas was all smiles, it was the first time he had ever been accepted by a group and it felt really good.

Dean stood there impatiently as they all chatted, finally he made a move and grabbed Cas' arm leading him back stage, he looked around for a place to be alone with him and found a janitors closet. Cas was shoved inside and Dean followed.

Cas whispered loudly, "Dean I have to go back."

"Not until I do this." He grabbed Cas' face and kissed him. They stumbled against the wall knocking down mops and brooms, cleaning supplies and anything else in their path.

Cas kissed back just as hard as he slipped a hand down the back of Dean's tattered army pants and finally got a grip on a bare cheek. It was incredible, everything he thought it would be, soft but firm, smooth skin and a perfect handful.

Dean slid his hands down Cas' back when he hit wet spots that had soaked through the fabric. Dean let go and stepped back holding his hands up, both were streaked with blood.

Cas saw the shocked look on Deans face, "What is it?"

Dean turned his palms toward him, "Your back is bleeding."

TBC

Come to My Window-Melissa Etheridge

Lost in Your Eyes-Debbie Gibson


	13. The L Word

Cas reached behind him and felt the damp warmth of blood soaking through his shirt. Earlier he had felt a twinge in his back and thought he hurt himself performing. When Cas looked at his blood tinged fingers he was scared, "What's happening to me Dean?"

Dean turned him around and lifted his shirt; the blood had begun to coagulate over two ragged tears located directly across from each other, both starting between the shoulder blades. Dean estimated they were only about an inch long if that, he couldn't imagine how a person could be injured that way.

He looked closer and noticed the skin swollen "Do you remember backing into anything?"

Cas tried to look over his shoulder, "No, is my shirt ripped?"

Dean tried to keep the worry out of his voice, Cas was upset enough, "No, does it hurt?"

Cas hissed when Dean ran his fingers over one of the tears, "It burns."

Dean took off his old olive tactile jacket and stripped off his soft denim shirt, "Here put this on, I got a t shirt so I'm ok." He went to the janitors sink, wet some paper towels and wiped off Cas' back then put bandages from the first aid kit on the wall over the injured areas. Cas put on Dean's shirt and stuffed the bloody one in the garbage.

Dean traced his fingers around the shell of Cas' ear, the protector part of Dean was in full gear now, "I'll take care you."

Cas looked up at him and smiled gratefully, "Thanks Dean, I L you."

The object of Cas' affection blushed and nudged his shoulder, "Whatever, don't complicate everything."

Sandy knocked on the door, "Cas I know you're in there, Mrs. Bertram is looking for you. Is Dean Winchester in there?"

Dean held his finger to his lips. Cas replied, "No, I'll be right out."

They both started laughing as quietly as they could. Dean whispered, "Do you think the coast is clear?"

Cas cocked his head, "Dean we are nowhere near the water." It was as if Deans friend stepped out for a moment and someone else was talking, someone with a voice a bit deeper and eyes more intense.

Dean searched his friends face wondering what was going on in Cas' mind, "It's an idiom…come on Cas you must have heard that before."

Cas blinked his eyes, "Sure I know what that is."

He grabbed Cas again murmuring, "All the blood must have rushed from your brain to your dick."

They pressed tightly against each other and started groping. A hard knock came at the door again, "Come on Cas, everyone is waiting!"

Dean grumbled, "I should kick Sandy's skinny ass for cock blocking me."

Cas sucked Deans earlobe sending a shiver through the young Hunter, "We live together Dean, your cock won't be blocked forever." He cried out as the muscles in his back went into spasm. Dean helped by rubbing the twitching muscles, once it stopped Cas reluctantly left to meet the rest of the drama students.

Dean was on his way out of the auditorium when Mrs. Bertram spotted the handsome teen with the bold swagger, "Hey you, come here."

Dean stopped and turned, "Why?"

She waved him over, "Come on don't be scared."

Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over leaving a safe several yard distance between him and drama geeks. "What do you want?"

Mrs. Bertram walked right up to him and grabbed his face turning it back and forth, "My god, you are a stunning young man aren't you, do you dance, sing or act, anything at all?"

Dean took a step back, "I can sing but I'm not into all this. I have to go." He hurried to the door this time.

Mrs. Bertram called out to him, "What is your name?"

"Dean."

Think about it Dean, you have star quality.

….

Dean spent the rest of the day puffed up like peacock over Cas singing a song dedicated to him. It didn't matter if anyone else knew it Dean did and that was all that mattered.

Gym class was a surprise, the teacher had suddenly quit and there was a replacement, a thickly built woman Ms. Lacy. Dean thought there wasn't a damn thing lacy or feminine about her but at least he wouldn't have to worry about the pervert anymore.

They did relay races which Dean thought was pointless, he was teamed up with Layla, the moody girl from art class, Brent, Christy and an assortment of people he didn't know.

Cas was stuck with Terrence, Krista, Sandy and some other kids Dean didn't recognize.

Brent put aside his dislike for Dean long enough to try and win the relay. When Cas was up against Brent he breezed by, light on his feet while Brent seemed to lumber in comparison. Their team lost and the sore loser Brent bitched at everyone. Dean told him to suck a bag of dicks and Brent said Dean would be better at it. Insults flew and soon the two were rolling around on the gym floor throwing punches.

Ms. Lacy blew her whistle just as Dean got one last good punch in. Brent got the worst of it but Dean walked away with a busted lip. They both took a trip to the principal's office. They earned calls home to their parents or in Dean's case, his guardian.

….

Cas was waiting for Dean when Brent came out first, he shoved Cas, "This is your fault Novak, you cheated."

Cas shoved him back, "No I didn't, your too big to run a relay." He couldn't believe he had the courage to shove Brent back but lately Cas' life had been full of first times and surprises.

Brent hauled off and punched him, by the time Dean got there the bully was sitting on top of the much smaller boy hitting him over and over in a rage. Dean slammed into Brent knocking him off Cas and fists flew.

Principle Evens and the janitor pulled them apart. Brent actually growled at them and for a moment the two adults were frightened. No one noticed but just for a second the teen's eyes turned black.

…..

Angie sat in the office with Dean on one side with an ice pack on his hand and Cas holding an icepack on his face on the other. Brent's mother had already been there to bring her son home; he was suspended indefinitely.

Principle Evens sat there drumming his thick fingers on the desk as he stared a hole through at Dean. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Not much, I'd pat myself on the back if my arm didn't hurt. I was defending Cas, he's like half of the gingerbread dough boys size. I'm surprised his ribs weren't busted just from that giant jackass sitting on him."

Angie pointed to her son, "That monster gave him a black eye and a bloody nose, you're lucky none of his teeth were damaged." She reached over and touched Dean's lip, "And look at him."

Evens sat back with his arms folded wishing he could send the whole lot of them out of his school, "Dean will still have a week's detention but no suspension. Cas I am sorry this happened, that's about all I can say. Brent is suspended indefinably until we can figure out what to do with him. This isn't the first time and it hasn't only been your boys he's done this to."

Angie's lip twitched, "That kid is a monster. Don't let him back or some kid will get killed next time. He's out of control."

…..

Angie glanced at the pair sitting together in the back. One of them could have rode shotgun but neither seemed to want to. She saw Cas' jacket across their laps and assumed they were holding hands. If she hadn't been so tired and pissed off she would have thought it was cute.

When they got home Sam had made them supper, grilled cheese and tomato soup. Angie dropped her purse and sat at the table, she grabbed a sandwich tasted it and told Sam it was the best grilled cheese she ever had. He smiled proudly, "I'm a pretty good cook."

Dean concentrated on his soup stirring the red glop around with the grease from his sandwich floating on the top. He felt bad for getting her involved in their high school drama. "Angie I'm sorry, now you have to pick me up after school for a week. I'll make it up to you."

She let go of her glum mood and managed a smile, "It's a pain in the ass to go get you. I have to cut a job short and I don't like doing that but I'm happy you beat the snot out of that ass Brent. Still, don't get in trouble again alright Dean?"

"I promise I'll try my best not to get in trouble. I mean if someone is going to hurt any of you I'd do it all over again. I'm not too worried about getting kicked out of school."

"I am, if you got kicked out I know damn well your dad would take you with him. Keep your nose clean as best you can, no one wants to lose you."

Cas started crying out of the eye that was still open and barely out of the one swollen shut, "Be careful Dean."

Sam dropped his head, "If Dean goes then I go."

Angie slapped her hands on the table to jar them out of their doldrums, "No one is going anywhere!" She switched gears, "What do you all want for Christmas?"

Christmas, the thought of it made Sam all giddy. He never really had one before, Dean always did his level best to make it good for Sam but listening to other kids at school over the years he knew theirs were a lot different. Even the poor kids got gifts or a tree of some sort. This was going to be the best Christmas ever because it would be his first.

Sam and Dean looked at each other not sure how to answer; neither had been asked that before. Dean shrugged, "Don't know, you don't have to go all out because of us."

Cas clapped his hands gleefully, yes go all out, I want a giant tree!"

She touched his bruised face gently, "You want a giant tree then you'll get one."

…..

Cas appeared in his mothers study, she gasped and quickly rolled her chair back, "You scared the crap out of me!" He looked around the dimly lit room lined with old books, "Why?"

She knew he wasn't aware that he didn't walk in. "Never mind, what's up sweetie?"

He sat on her desk just like he had since he could crawl up there as a tot, "Mom, today I kind of zoned out when Dean was talking to me. I heard him but…I don't, it was weird."

She took off her reading glasses and looked for signs of change in him, physically he was the same. If anything even more handsome than yesterday despite his injuries, Angie knew as time went by there would be more incidents followed by questions. She prayed for guidance but none came so she kept her mouth shut.

"It happens to everyone; maybe you were exhausted from the dancing and singing."

Cas lowered his eyes and smiled, "Maybe from kissing."

Angie rolled her chair right up to him now very curious, "Kissing…hmmm, who were you kissing?"

He turned red, she could see it in the light from her bankers' lamp, "Dean, we've been kissing a lot. I have to tell someone or I'll burst. I want to tell Dean I love him mom, what should I do? When I try to say it he won't let me."

She took his hands and felt a slight tremor, he was nervous. "Have you done anything else and no need to be graphic please."

"Sort of…not really, our clothes were on."

"As your mother I'm supposed to give you the talk about waiting but with Dean living here I know that things will progress. It's inevitable; you're both good looking, hormonally charged boys."

Cas covered his face, "Gross, I don't want to talk about hormones with my mom."

"Ok, well my advice is to take it slowly and hold back on the L word until you have more of a relationship under your belt. Dean isn't out like you, he may never get there and that would hurt you Cas. What happens if he goes to live with Bobby for the summer?"

With the subject changed he uncovered his face, "Dean said no matter what we will stay in contact. He wants to come and see me, don't worry mom, I know he will come back next fall. I can feel it."

He hopped off the desk and turned around as he peeled off his shirt, "My back was bleeding today, I think I backed into something."

She stood and stared dumbstruck at the evenly placed bandages across from each other right before the shoulder blades. Angie took a nail and carefully peeled back the bandage. There was just a slit not even an inch, no ragged edges at all now. The area around it was red and tender looking.

"Come with me."

…

Angie applied ointment and put two fresh bandages on. "There, good as new." He kissed her cheek and left for his room.

She looked up and whispered, "He's only fifteen."

Gabriel appeared behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry Angela, he's still yours, this is something that takes time. A progression and it won't be done anytime soon."

She turned around and looked the Angel in the eye, "Are you Gabriel from Heaven or my Gabriel from the orchard?"

"Both, now go to sleep my pretty lady." He kissed her and when she closed her eyes Angie didn't wake up until sunrise. She didn't remember Gabriel's appearance but his comfort lingered making her at ease again.

…

Cas felt lips brush his shoulder blade then a weight on the bed followed by the covers moving. A warm body snuggled against him and a hard, flannel covered dick press against his ass. Dean slung an arm over his waist and whispered, "Are you asleep?"

"No…want to make out?"

"Yeah."

Cas rolled over to face him, "Can we take out bottoms off? I want to see your dick."

Dean said eagerly, "You can touch it and do anything you want Cas."

They both shimmied out of their sleep pants and now both naked they huddled together to keep warm. Cas pushed Dean onto his back, then his fingers went exploring as they kissed. He fumbled for a bottle of lotion on the nightstand squirting some on their cocks slicking them both up so the humping was easier.

Skin on skin was pure heaven and this time the ride was nice and slippery. Cas braced his arms then began rubbing against his pretty boy.

Dean lay there with lips parted and tongue flicking out every now and again to wet them. His blown green eyes stared up at Cas as a steady stream of moans punctuating each stroke.

Dean bucked and begged for release as Cas thrashed against him wildly losing all rhythm. They came together locked in a kiss as the evidence of their passion mingled over their bellies. Cas blurted out, "I love you!"

Dean gathered up his flannel bottoms and slipped them back on. "I better get back before Sam misses me."

Cas reached out to him, "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you; I'm not ready for all that. Life is complicated enough, I told you not to say it."

Cas whipped a pillow at his head knocking him off balance, "Get out."

Dean left without a word.

…

The weeks before Christmas ticked by slowly for all in the Novak household, Cas kept his bedroom door locked. He felt embarrassed for blurting out his feelings and having them rebuffed.

Dean wanted to say "I love you" to Cas but he was too scared. He never expected this, falling for a boy with the odds stacked against them and his dads constant nagging over the phone about not getting involved. That it was dangerous and love wasn't meant for a Winchester. Dean wasn't even sure what he was sexually anymore. Life used to be black and white but meeting Cas had complicated everything.

Still Cas was all Dean could think about. Cute Cas with the big blue eyes and crooked grin. Confident in his sexuality, never apologizing for it even if it meant getting his ass kicked. The kid that made Dean want and need things he never knew were so important. That night with their hands exploring each other's naked bodies, the orgasm they shared skin on skin was the most exciting thing he ever experienced.

Dean figured he was totally screwed, he hurt Cas' feelings and now the door to nirvana was locked. He ended up jacking off in the bathroom every night, the Cas candy store was closed and Dean was starving for sugar.

Day to day life between them was pretty much as it always was, but once bedtime came, Cas became melancholy, shutting down and leaving for the attic. He sat up and made models, wrote in his journal and listened to music. Dean told him he was acting like a big crybaby girl. Cas agreed, it drove Dean crazy.

…..

Sandy was arm in arm with Amy, a heavyset girl in their drama class. They were in Victorian dress and both strolling across the stage singing "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas." Mrs. Bertram applauded when they were done, "Excellent, take five and I'll get Cas up next," she looked around and found him missing, "has anyone seen him?"

Cas burst through the doors and ran to the stage almost vaulting himself on top, "I'm here!"

Mrs. Bertram laughed at his high energy entrance, "I see that, are you ready to sing?"

Cas stood under the bright stage lights and waved to her, "Cue the music." His voice filled the auditorium as he sang "That Holiday Feeling" trouble was the song was a duet and he was doing both parts. When it was over he looked at the girls milling around trying to find a partner, "Mrs. Bertram I can't do this song by myself."

"So pick another song or find someone to do it with you."

He spotted Layla backstage, "You do it, sing with me."

The morose teen eyed him through her dyed black bangs, "No way, I'm a stagehand not a singer."

A voice came from behind them, "I'll do it."

Cas turned and there was Sandy, "I'll do it because I only have a few numbers in the show and I think it would be fun."

Layla started cackling, "It's a girl's part! You are too funny Sandy."

Cas looked the boy up and down, he was attractive and had a great voice, "Maybe you could do it as a guy but I don't know if Angel Falls is ready for that."

Mrs. Bertram thought it was the PTA that wasn't ready for a male/male love song no matter how quirky the lyrics were.

…

Dean was lonely; he went from having fun every night with Cas to sleeping alone and jacking off. It sucked with a capitol S and it was all because of the L word. He couldn't talk to Sam about it because he wasn't ready for his little brother to know about them or how messed up he felt. Dean bite the bullet and went to talk to Angie, there was no one else he could confide in.

She was out in the garage cleaning guns when he found her. He sat down and started helping, Dean knew his way around firearms and if felt good to handle them again. He missed hunting and the importance of being a Hunter but his dad came in to bargain and Dean could do without John Winchester.

"I have to talk to you about something and its sorta awkward for me. Cas and I have been kissing and fooling around."

See looked up from her work, "Fooling around?"

"Yeah, not doing it or anything just…just rubbing…oh crap I can't tell you this stuff, sorry."

He got up and she grabbed his wrist, "Sit down, I don't want details I just want to know what the problem is."

Dean told her everything, purging himself of the secrets he kept inside about his relationship with her son. "So he said he loved me, I don't know what to do. He's going to get hurt in the end and I care about Cas, he doesn't deserve getting stuck on me. I'm no good for anyone. The only thing that makes me special is being a Hunter. I'm not smart like Cas or Sammy, I don't have anything to offer except heartache."

"Do you love him?"

"Cas…yeah I guess I do. Not like the way I love Sam though. I love Cas like a boyfriend but I can't walk around holding his hand or kissing him, I just can't it's not in me. I'm not brave like he is, Cas knows what he is and accepts it, if I asked him to kiss me in public he wouldn't blink an eye. Me…I would run away."

Angie was between a rock and a hard place, any advice she gave Dean would also affect her son. "First off Dean you have a lot to offer, your loving, kind, generous and loyal. I'd be proud to call you my son, anyone would be lucky to be with you so don't sell yourself short. As for intelligence, Sam and Cas are book smart but you have life smarts and that is just as impressive. School isn't for everyone but I hope you're going to hang in there and graduate. If you need help just ask me and don't be shy."

He got up and suddenly hugged her without thinking, "Thank you." Dean sat back down and started wiping down a shotgun barrel. She hadn't weighed in on his other problems, "What about the other stuff?"

"Oh, well if you don't like PDAs then don't do it. As for the L word, I think Cas knows how you feel but it couldn't hurt to say it out loud, it might make you feel free. In the end do what your heart tells you. Also my son isn't a delicate flower; he won't die if you're gone for the summer. By the way, I have Bobby's number for you if you want to call him sometime."

She handed Dean a folded piece of paper, "You can use the phone, don't worry about the long distance. You might feel better if you talk to Bobby; we discussed you and Sam coming back here for school. Who knows, maybe John will be MIA and you won't have to leave at all."

Dean tucked the paper in his pocket, "Thanks Angie. Hey, the drama teacher asked if I wanted to join because I'm good looking."

She grabbed his face and pretended to scrutinize him, "Hmmm…I don't see it. To each his own I guess."

Dean's eyes widened, "I'm good looking!"

"Yes Dean, you're gorgeous. I think you should join, it might be fun."

He thought it over for a brief second, "You know what; maybe I'll audition, if I don't like it I can always quit. I have to keep an eye on that Sandy kid, he's all moony over Cas and I need to put a stop to that."

Angie swept her arms out grandly and said, "O, beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-eyed monster, which doth mock the meat it feeds on."

Dean looked at her as if she was crazy, "Huh?"

"Renaissance Englishmen often paired colors with emotions or personal qualities and green is emblematic of jealousy."

Dean just sat there blinking his pretty eyes absolutely lost.

"Never mind sweetie, just don't get in a fight with that kid over Cas. I don't want you in trouble, promise?"

"Dean crossed his fingers behind his back, "Promise."

Dean left feeling much better, things still weren't clear to him but just having her to talk too helped.

…

Dean vanished after supper. An hour later, bored watching TV, Cas went up to his room to do homework. He went to his desk and there was a piece of paper torn from a brown paper bag, it had a heart on it. Underneath the heart was scrawled, "I miss you. How is your back?"

Cas clutched it to his chest and closed his eyes lost in a the romance of it all, _"Dean misses me…I think he L's me!"_

…

Dean snuggled under the covers ready for sleep when his feet hit a bag at the bottom of the mattress. "What the hell," he reached down and pulled out the bag of porn shop goodies from Gabriel. Dean dumped it all out on the bed and couldn't believe his eyes. He picked up a magazine and flipped to the centerfold for "Tender Twinks", "Wow, awesome! This is even better than "Busty Asian Beauties".

Dean thought it had to be Christmas, his birthday and the 4th of July all rolled into one. He looked up toward the ceiling and said, "Thanks God."

Sam walked in just then, "What did God do?"

Dean dropped a pillow over the contraband, "Nothing."

Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his brother, "What's under the pillow?"

"Nothing."

Sam dove on top of his brother and wrestled the pillow away, he grabbed "Hot Virgin Holes" and his hazel eyes almost bugged out of his head, "Whoa, what is this?!"

TBC


	14. La Petite Mort

Dean turned red as a tomato, "Give it back Sam!"

Sam was flipping through quickly to see as much as he could before Dean took the magazine away, "This guy has a dick in his butt, doesn't it hurt Dean?"

Dean lunged for his little brother and missed landing on the floor, "Damn it Sam, I swear I'll kick your ass if you don't shut up."

Sam dodged around the bed and kept flipping frantically getting as much porn in as he could. Sam liked girls just fine but even naked guys were interesting and forbidden. Finally he got to a page with a pretty boy getting a facial and he gagged, "Gross, you can have it back. The butt thing was funny but I don't think I'd like baby juice all over my face." He was joking with his brother not knowing how serious this was to Dean.

When Sam watched him pick up a magazine with shaking hands he felt horrible. He went to help but Dean shoved him away, "Get out Sam...no, on second thought I'll go." Dean gathered up everything and put it back in the shopping bag then dumped it in the trashcan by the door, "If you want to look at it so bad dig it out of the garbage." He slammed the door behind him.

Sam knew better than to follow his brother when he was that angry, all he could do was wait for Dean to calm down and then make it up to him somehow. Sam knew about gay people but before living there he never suspected Dean was one of them. Then he saw how close Dean and Cas were one minute and volatile the next, it seemed more complicated than friendship and that was when Sam began to wonder.

He went and took the bag out of the garbage, took out the two actual books on the subject and chose the one that wasn't graphic but more on the serious side of what it meant to be homosexual. He took the rest and slid it under Dean's bed to show that it wasn't garbage and Sam was secure enough in his love for his brother to accept whatever it was Dean was born to be.

For eleven Sam was wise beyond his years, it came from living a hard life and seeing things other people never experienced before. Dean was everything to him, brother, mother, father, friend and mentor and his love for Dean was truly unconditional.

…

Dean pressed his hands against the living room window as he watched the snowstorm raging outside. The yard light was barely visible, he felt like running outside to see how long it would take for him to freeze. Then his survival instinct cut in and he scolded himself for thinking such stupid things like dying. Mary was dead and that was as final as it could get, there were no take backs.

He counted the good parts of his life, Sam, Cas, Angie, this house and Ollie. It was like Thanksgiving all over again, he was even thankful for the brief time with his mother even through the pain of losing her was something he never got over. In a way Dean was glad he felt the way he did about Cas. It seemed a step toward independence and another step away from his father.

"Hello Dean."

He turned and there was Cas with a bathrobe wrapped around him trying to ward off the cold that continuously seeped through the cracks in the old farmhouse. "Are you ok?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess. Why did you put that stuff in my room?"

Cas cocked his head and looked as confused as he felt, "What stuff?"

"You know, the porn, books and lube. Were you trying to push me into something?"

He was hurt by the strange accusations, "I didn't do it and my mom sure wouldn't have. I don't know, honest." He took the scrap of paper from his pocket and held it out to Dean, "I got your note, I miss you too."

Dean could tell by Cas' voice that he had nothing to do with it. There was no way Angie did and Sam sure didn't so it was a mystery.

"How does your back feel?"

Cas pulled the robe tighter, "Sometimes I get a twinge, mom says its growing pains."

Dean was aching for the blue eyed boy and wanted any excuse to touch him again although he really didn't need one, "Can I see?"

"Ok but not here, mom got me a heater for my room so it's nice and warm in there now."

Dean shook his head, "How can you stand it up there in the winter? It's so friggin' cold all the time."

Cas held out his hand to Dean and gave him a shy smile, "I'm closer to Heaven in the attic. Come with me, I'll keep you warm and safe."

Dean took his hand and let Cas take the lead. In private it seemed better that way; Dean had been so submissive with his father over the years that submitting to someone like Cas at least wasn't painful or frightening. Dean felt taken care of when they were together. He hadn't had someone to watch over him for a very long time.

….

Dean had to admit the heater did the trick, that and the fact a warm, naked body was stretched out next to him. Cas sighed as Dean traced the little slits, they were healed and had pink, smooth edges. Dean had a wicked thought, if they were bigger he could push the head of his dick inside then he wondered how tight that would feel. Now at just a bit over an inch there was no way.

He pressed down and felt a smooth bump just under the skin. Cas moaned every time Dean pressed lightly, "Are you in pain?"

Cas began rubbing his dick against the mattress, "It feels sooo good…more please."

Dean frowned as he thought to himself how weird that was but he it did it again, this time he wet his pinkie and barely push the tip of it inside the little slit and felt a warm, moist bump there. It was rounded like a little knuckle covered in tender new muscle.

Suddenly Cas screamed into his pillow as he shook from head to toe, his balls became so tight he felt as if they would burst trying to push every bit of semen from his body. Cas broke out in a sweat and began to cry.

Dean didn't know what he did or what to do now, "Cas what's happening, I'm sorry!" He lifted the boy's now lax body cradling him in his arms, he repeated "I'm sorry" over and over again as he watched the tears streaming down Cas' face, "What do you want me to do, should I get Angie?"

Cas smiled softly up at Dean, "It was beautiful, my heart is light and my soul nourished. I feel drained but so happy."

Dean looked at the puddle of cum on the sheets, "I think it did drain you babe."

Dean reached around and gently touched the slit again; he felt a drop of viscous fluid at the opening. Dean couldn't help himself, he touched it and brought his finger to his nose, he thought it smelled like honey or nectar. He tasted it and found the clear fluid mildly sweet and pleasant.

"I think you had like a…never mind."

Cas reached up and touched his face tenderly, "Tell me."

Dean looked away, embarrassed by what he was about to say next, "I think you had a mini orgasm back there."

Cas somehow didn't find that weird at all, "Ah, la petite mort. So you were my first…actually my one and only because I don't want anyone else but you."

"Come on Cas, you know I don't speak Spanish."

Cas wanted to eat up his sometimes dense but always wonderful boyfriend, "Its French, it means "the little death" you know…an orgasm."

Dean patted his baby on the head, "Sure Cas, whatever you say."

Dean ran his tongue slowly across his lips less from habit and more for enticement; he pushed his erection harder against Cas' ass. Everything that just happened along with the scent of fresh spunk in the air Dean was hard enough to cut brick.

Cas began shifting around until he captured Dean's cock between his cheeks then let him slide back and forth until he had his own noisy orgasm.

They crawled under the quilt together, this time Cas spooned against Dean wrapping a protective arm around him. Neither bothered to question what had happened. Dean was used to strange events, he grew up seeing plenty of them and Cas felt it was somehow normal for that to happen.

The teens didn't fall asleep right away; instead they spoke to each other in hushed tones. They had so many questions but not many answers.

"Hey Cas."

"Yes?"

"My dad is pissed off your my boyfriend. I'm worried what he might do to us when he finds out how I really feel. I know he's going to beat my ass good but I don't want you to get hurt."

Cas' heart was beating like a jack rabbit after being called Dean's boyfriend but he kept it to himself, "He can't keep hitting you, I won't let him."

"Stay out of it, I can handle myself."

After a long, awkward silence Dean decided to say something sweet without saying the actual L word.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I want anyone else either, boobs are nothing compared to you."

"Thank you Dean, that is very romantic."

…..

Sam was eating an apple cinnamon muffin when Angie breezed into the kitchen and immediately noticed the mess. "You've been baking."

Sam handed her a muffin, "Yup, I got to bake in home economics class yesterday and the teacher said I have muffin tunnels."

She was thoroughly amused, "You have muffin tunnels? Oh no, will antibiotics help, maybe I should make an appointment with the doctor."

Sam cut one in half and held it up, "See, tunnels, I'm not mixing good enough but I'll get the hang of it."

Cas and Dean came in all smiles until Dean saw Sam and he remembered everything that happened. He couldn't look his little brother in the eye, "Morning Angie…Sam."

After Dean sat down Sam grabbed his brother's hand under the table, gave it a quick squeeze then let go. He whispered, "Don't be pissed Dean. It's all cool with me."

Dean looked down at his shaggy, dimpled little brother and couldn't stay angry. He punched Sam's shoulder lightly, "Stop holding my hand under the table weirdo."

Sam punched him back, "Don't flatter yourself, Cas is cuter."

Cas looked up from his mission to carefully spread butter over half a muffin, "I am? Mom what do you think?"

Angie took the safe route, "All three of you are cute in your own unique way." She glanced at her watch, "Have hot lunch today, I didn't pack anything. I'm heading out for a job now and you guys can start supper tonight because I'll be late."

Dean was interested if it was hunting, "Monster?"

"Sort of, I'm going to catch a cheating husband for divorce court ammo."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh…boring."

She messed up his carefully spiked hair on the way out, "It puts food on the table Dean." Angie was a good liar when she needed to be. She was heading out to the Supay residence where Brent was at home on suspension. When she called the boy a monster Angie meant demon. For years he tormented her son and all that time she waited.

Killing a kid no matter how big an asshole, was not a good thing but Heaven had given her signs through dreams and now with the budding of her son's wings it made Jimmy a target for death. It was imperative Supay was either exorcised or in a worse case scenario, put down like a dog.

This was reconnaissance only; it had to be done right.

….

Dean was working backstage for Angel Falls High Drama Club more to be near Cas than to help out. The longer he was around his secret boyfriend the more he desired him. Secrets were a turn on and he figured getting Cas in the janitors closet was worth painting plywood or working the lights.

He also wanted to keep an eye on Sandy the potential boyfriend stealer. Dean was worried because both Cas and Sandy were fairly open and he was not. Dean couldn't imagine acting like them or touching so much in public with another guy.

Dean still had his fun though even working backstage. One time while Cas was singing, Dean stood behind a piece of scenery and waggled his dick at him. Cas forgot the words and looked like a goldfish out of water the way his mouth was moving with nothing coming out.

Cas threatened to buy him a collar and leash for acting like an animal, Dean just shrugged and said it was a good idea. They hit the closet and made out until the bell rang, it was an awesome day.

…

Dean and Cas lugged in the huge trunk that was hidden in the garage and set it down in Angie's office. Cas had always wanted to look inside, "Do you have a picture of my dad in there? I wish I knew what he looked like," his blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "I think I take after him mom."

She felt bad again for lying to her hopeful son, "No honey I don't, go do your homework."

After they left she sat on the floor and unlocked it then began looking for something with meaning for each of the boys. Angie pulled out the quilt handed down to her made with blocks of protective symbols, most would look like pretty patterns to regular people but to Hunters they had real meaning. It was king sized so she set it aside to cut in half and rebind for Sam and Dean as twin quilts.

Next was an old book about the history of Angel Falls from 1888, forty years after Wisconsin became a state. There was information inside that Jimmy needed to know so when the time came he understood what his life was all about. It was a way of telling him what he was without actually saying it. Right now she figured it would make no sense to him but later Angie hoped it would be a comfort when the day of his revelation came.

She took out the stack of hunting journals the women of her family had written over the decades. These she would give to Sam and Dean since Castiel had no need for them and Jimmy would never be a Hunter.

Finally there was her grandfathers silver ring to give Jimmy as a keepsake. Angie hoped they would see the gifts were very special and be happy with them. She couldn't afford much and almost all the rest would be boring things like socks, underwear and other practical things.

John Winchester hadn't given her a dime toward the care of Sam and Dean. She never complained to John because having the boys was more important than money.

….

Gabriel watched her at the sewing table carefully cutting the quilt in half. He wanted to appear and hold her in his arms but didn't dare. The Archangel had grown fond of Angela Novak and the three boys.

He wasn't supposed to get attached to them at all. They were a job and that was it, Cas and Dean were a means to an end. Create the unshakable bond and be done with them but sometimes you get thrown a curveball and something simple becomes much more.

Gabriel was actually a complex Angel, a bit of a kook, prankster and a flirt but he took his job seriously. An Archangel had important duties done in the name of their Father. Every task was to honor Him.

Some of the Angels knew Gabriel bought porn for the teenagers and thought he was wrong to do it. Gabriel saw it as bestowing visual aids and information to two greenhorns that needed a push. He could argue with the others over full on intercourse being of great importance but he didn't bother. They didn't understand his methods but Gabriel got results and that was what mattered. As long as God had a sense of humor the Archangel was in His good graces.

Gabriel picked up on some of Angie's thoughts; there were bits of a Christmas song running through her brain, it was something about a grandma getting run over by a reindeer. Gabriel didn't think that was very appropriate for a Christmas song and he felt bad laughing over the lyrics but it was sort of catchy.

He felt her heavy burdens regarding money, the threat of John Winchester, her son the vessel in danger, the true nature of Dean's injuries, not having enough gifts for the boys and many other things including a demon that jumbled with the rest.

Gabriel also saw flashes of what made her happy, Jimmy-Cas, Sam, Dean, Ollie, the old farmstead, fishing, chocolate and the sudden image of Gabriel smiling and holding up a bag of apples.

He had no idea she still thought about him, it made Gabriel feel strange both in his pants and his vessels heart_. _

"_Great…now I have that ridiculous song stuck in my head."_ Gabriel tried his best to expunge the tune but now it was stuck on a loop in his vessels brain, _"Grandma got run over by a reindeer walking home from our house Christmas Eve…*giggle*…damn it!"_

…

The young couple laid there both watching the skylight, a patch of snow blew off and the storm had passed. Now a bit of moonlight came through and it was most welcome. Cas seemed to thrive under the weak beam, he felt closer to something important.

Dean noticed the change in him, Cas his little blue eyed Angel as Dean called him but only in thoughts, never out loud. "Do you want to look at the porn now?"

Cas sat up on his elbows, and stared at the bag of forbidden items with great interest, "I've never seen a dirty magazine before, not even ones with girls." He reached in the bag and took one out at random then started slowly paging through, his eyes as big as saucers. Next he flipped through one of the books and became very interested in a chapter.

"Oh, I want to do this with you right now," he turned the book toward Dean, "please?"

Dean read the chapter title and backed against the headboard as he thought about running for the door, "No way."

Cas got an uncharacteristic wicked look on his face, "Just relax. If I do it right you'll be screaming Gods name."

TBC


	15. Lickety Split

Dean's eyes kept darting around like an animal low on the food chain looking for an escape. Cas wanted to go exploring but the young Hunters fight or flight response was finely honed and he was ready to bolt for the door.

Cas spoke in a low, soothing voice to his cornered animal, "It's going to be ok Dean, I would never hurt you. Do you trust me?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, but I don't want anything in my ass. I'm still getting used to the idea of messing around with you."

"That's not what you said when we had our first kisses behind the garage after school. You said you would let me put it in you." He watched as Dean pressed himself harder against the old iron headboard in a panic so Cas switched gears, "Don't worry my angel, that wasn't what I was planning on. I want to make love to you but I know you're not ready."

They hadn't done much in the way of experimentation, mostly the teens played grab ass, sucked face and humped each other. Cas was determined to show Dean that he could be good at pleasuring a mate.

Cas' voice was a gentle, deep, hypnotic caress, a balm to Deans soul, "Be at peace my love…I will never harm you."

Dean felt relief wash over him. He slid down to the mattress, closed his eyes and spread his legs waiting for Cas to do whatever he wanted besides sticking his fingers or penis into Deans tender, virgin territory.

When a warm, wet mouth engulfed his cock, Dean shivered all over as he let out a long sigh. The sound of slurping was a definite turn on and soon he was hard enough to cut diamond.

Cas pulled off with a loud pop then squirted some strawberry lube in the palm of his hand and began massaging Deans crack, circling no man's land. "Are you ready…do you still trust me?"

Dean's voice was barely a whisper, "Yeah." He felt the brush of Cas' bangs against his balls as the boy went exploring where no person had ever gone before. Slick fingers took over the job of stroking Dean's dick while a catlike tongue darted out and licked the strawberry glazed target.

It was such a forbidden place for a tongue to be that it added a whole new dimension to the limited pleasure Dean Winchester had experienced in his brief encounters. He was almost ashamed to enjoy it but enjoy it he did, wanting more from his secret boyfriend's surprisingly talented tongue.

Cas teased and poked at the muscle over and over then ran the flat of his tongue up and down the squeaky clean crack. He backed off and examined Dean closer. Cas wondered how his dick would ever squeeze its way inside something sealed tighter than Fort Knox but then decided that would be a problem for another time.

Cas thought perhaps complements would help him relax, "Dean you have the most beautiful butt ever. Your little button is candy pink and there's a dusting of pale blonde hair down your crack," Cas sighed happily, "I love it."

Dean stammered, "My…my candy pink button?"

Cas gave it another swipe of his tongue then purred, "I'm going to give you a one sided French kiss."

Dean puckered up his lips and waited for a kiss not really sure what Cas was talking about. When the teens tongue wiggled its way a little past the muscle then rapidly began stabbing his entrance, instead of panicking Dean loved it. Cas' tongue was barely entering but it set Deans loins on fire. He felt a hand wrap around his dick again and stroke, between both sensations Dean cried out loudly for God, Cas and then let go with a stream of gibberish as he pumped a load over his chest ending with a hoarse yell.

….

Angie sat at her bedroom window looking through the night scope on her rifle. Down at the end of the long country driveway she could just make out a dark human figure. It had been out there in the freezing cold not moving an inch_. "Go on you prick, I dare you to step foot on my property...enjoy the hidden devils traps, iron rods, salt licks and warding sigils…maybe I should just blow your f…"_

A strangled cry came from the attic, it sounded as if someone was in pain. Angie jumped up, grabbed her shotgun loaded with salt rounds and ran up the stairs to the attic room door. She pushed it open, "Cas what is it…oh god…oh…" she turned around and hurried out slamming the door behind her.

Angie almost ran into Sam as he was heading up, "Are Dean and Cas ok?"

"Everything this fine, I guess one of them had a nightmare."

She turned him around and walked him back to the brothers bedroom then tucked him in. "Sam, how long has Dean been going up there?"

The little boy gave her a wary look, Sam trusted her but he wasn't sure if Dean would be in trouble. He looked up at her with a face filled with worry, "Are you mad…is Dean gonna get punished?"

Angie brushed back the ever present bangs over his hazel eyes and smiled at him, "No, Dean isn't in trouble, I would never hurt either of you, I was just curious."

Sam decided she was telling the truth and told her what he knew, "He goes up there a lot after he thinks I'm sleeping. He used to come back most nights until he got the bag of stuff and now Dean stays up there a lot more. I think they do gay things. I read a book about it.

She sat there wide eyed as the information flowed out of the little magpie, "What bag of stuff?"

"Magazines, slippery stuff and a couple books."

Angie kissed his forehead and then once again reassured Sam that no one was in trouble.

…

**Twenty minutes earlier**

Dean laid there still having aftershocks from the tonguing and the mind blowing orgasm his motivated teen dream had given him. Now he watched as Cas started at his navel swirling the tip of his tongue around it to catch the droplets of seed. After that he lathed a path haphazardly back and forth up Dean's chest until it was clean.

Cas straddled Deans slim hips with his boner pointed toward his loves face, "A girl would never do that to you but you're my boyfriend and I L you so I want to try all kinds of things to make you happy."

Dean felt the moment was perfect; he reached around him and cupped a firm little cheek in each hand, "Cas I…"

The door burst open and there was Angie with a shotgun looking slightly crazed and asking if they were ok. She stammered something and then immediately left slamming the door behind her.

Cas sat there frozen in place, staring at the door with his mouth hanging open. His mom had pretty much seen it all. The only situation that could have been worse is if he had his dick balls deep inside of Dean's ass.

Dean had a pillow over his face as he talked to Cas, all Cas heard was muffled noises. He snapped out of his horror, grabbed the pillow and tossed it on the floor, "What?"

"I'm so friggin' embarrassed."

Cas pointed down to his waning boner, "I'm the one who's mom just saw his junk bobbing around!" He climbed off Dean and immediately pulled on his sleep pants. "I feel like puking."

Dean went from mortified to pissed, "Sorry princess, you're the one that put your mouth there; anyway I took a bath, my butt is clean!"

"No not your butt, my mom seeing us like that."

Dean grabbed his own bottoms and slipped them on then headed for the door, "I better sleep in my own room. Breakfast is gonna be pretty awkward."

Cas hurried over and blocked the door, "Wait, why won't you stay? Mom had to know we mess around. I'll talk to her Dean, please just don't leave me."

Dean cupped his chin and bent down to place a soft kiss on his lips, "I'm not leaving you Cas, I just think it would be better if I slept in my own room for now."

He left his devastated little boyfriend and went back to his own bed.

….

Angie couldn't sleep in part due to the strange figure that was now gone from the end of the driveway and the rest due to seeing her kid sporting a boner on top of Dean. It wasn't that she was blind to their relationship and what might be going on but seeing it was a whole other ball game.

Cas appeared in front of her, his face screwed up with anger. Again he was oblivious to what he was capable of. His fists were balled up at his sides, "How could you just barge in my room without knocking…you ruined everything!"

She knew he was challenging her. He was fifteen and it had been coming for a long time. The boy wasn't just an angst ridden teen in love; he was also carrying a great power inside of him and it made Jimmy a time bomb.

Angie pointed to his fist, "Honey, do I need to be afraid of you? Remember, I can still kick your ass. I'll have to assert myself and I don't want to ever do that." It was all a bluff but it snapped him out of his anger.

He loosened his fists and then his shoulders slumped, like a light switch turning off the hormonal Angelic teenager relaxed. Cas looked very confused, "How did I get here?"

His mother got up and hugged him, "You were upset over me interrupting you and Dean. I was worried, I heard someone yell and went to make sure you were ok. Sit down and we can talk about it."

They both sat on the couch in the dark so it was easier to talk about what happened. "I'm assuming this happens quit often between you two. It's obviously gone beyond kissing. Are you both being careful?"

Cas sounded offended, "Mom, Dean and I are virgins. I love Dean and I can't stop myself from feeling that way. You don't understand; we have to hide it at school and every place we go. Home is the only haven we have to really be together…if I don't have this I have nothing." Now she heard him crying as quietly as possible.

"Thank you for talking to me. I'm not going to take this away from you or Dean. I ask that you respect the rules I'm going to give you. In fact Dean needs to hear this so go get him."

Cas showed up with Dean five minutes later. Dean sat in the dark across from her waiting for his punishment. "If you're going to smack me get it over with."

Angie let out an audible gasp, "Jesus, what makes you think I'd hit you? I want you here so you can both hear the new rules."

"Ok, what are they?"

"First off lock the door if you're messing around, I don't need to see that again. If you boys are not messing around leave it unlocked. Second, if you have any porn, keep it away from Sam. Not because it's gay porn but because he's a little kid. If I find out some creep bought either of you magazines and books like that I'll personally kick this persons ass and both of you will be grounded maybe forever. I don't know how you got it or where it came from but you better enjoy what you have because you're not getting anymore. Any questions so far?"

Dean cleared his throat.

"Spit it out."

"Ok, about the porn…we didn't get it from anyone. It was just in my room I swear. No creep bought it for us."

Dean hear her weary sigh, he was glad the room was so dark.

"You can both leave now and go to sleep in your own beds tonight…and another thing, no more noises. Sam and I do not need to hear that and poor Ollie is hiding somewhere." The both started for the doorway and she stopped them again, "And another thing, no playing grab ass in front of us either. Keep it clean."

They hurried out before she thought of something else.

…

Dean got to the auditorium before most of the other people in drama. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Cas going through the music with Sandy and Layla. Deciding to play spy, Dean sat in the back sliding down into his seat so they couldn't see him. All of a sudden music came through the speakers and he heard laughing.

Sandy and Layla watched as Cas walked front and center ready to sing for them. He could be very shy at times but when Cas was on stage he was a little powerhouse of talent and not afraid to show it. When Dean heard the song choice he snorted trying to stop from laughing.

_I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show…._

He was gesturing grandly, arms outstretched and wiggling his little butt. Dean thought to himself that Cas had sort of come out a long time ago. Still he enjoyed watching his secret sweetheart shake his ass on stage. Dean decided that he would enjoy seeing Cas do that just for him, especially in the nude.

Cas was doing what Dean could only assume was jazz hands now. He was adoring his little, very dominant and loving boyfriend more by the second.

Cas yelled, come out Dean!"

Dean slowly sat up and gave everyone a sheepish smile. Cas pointed at him and sang,

_I've got to show the world  
All that I want to be  
And all my abilities  
There's so much more to me  
Somehow, I have to make them  
Just understand  
I got it well in hand..._

He smiled broadly at Dean as he swayed his sexy little hips just for him. Drama Club was totally worth it.

….

Brent was back and even worse than before although he hid it well enough. He watched his blue eyed target walk along to the bus with Sam, Dean, Gus and Layla. The demon had emerged inside the boy after lying mostly dormant for years. Brent was a chosen meat suit at birth; he didn't fall from the sky and wasn't chosen by God. He was chosen by something dark and heartless to fulfill the legend of Angels Falls. Where there is good, evil is never far behind.

….

Bobby Singer sat across the booth from John Winchester, he knew something was up when the man came out of nowhere and invited him for lunch at a greasy spoon. Bobby downed the last of his coffee and looked around for the waitress. The Hunter wanted out of there because he had his fill of John.

John gave him a warm smile, the kind that could turn a lady's legs to Jello. It was wasted on Bobby, "So what do you say, will you take the boys for me this spring?"

Bobby tipped back his ever present ball cap and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "I don't see why they can't stay with Angie Novak, she is good woman. You couldn't ask for a better person to watch after the boys. Plus I've seen her drop full grown men and the wickedest monsters in their tracks, she is a tough one."

John grumbled, "It's not her, it's that weird kid Cas…or Jimmy, who the hell knows what he's calling himself now. He's a bad influence on Dean; the kid is light in the loafers. I don't care so much about that but I don't want Deans mind turned all around thinking he can have things he really can't."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "So Dean is gay?"

John snapped, "No, he likes girls just fine. Dean is just a horny kid, I told him a mouth is a mouth when you need to get your rocks off but that doesn't make a man gay."

"Wow John, real words of wisdom. You should write a children's book."

Finally the waitress came over and handed John the check, her number was written on the bottom. "Is there anything else I can get you…some pie or…?"

John smiled up at her, "How about I call you later for dessert, what time do you get done here?"

The redhead blushed to her roots, "Seven."

He handed her the money for the bill plus a ten dollar tip, "I guess I'll see you then." John watched her ass as she sashayed off.

Bobby just shook his head, "You don't even know her name."

John lost his cheesy smile, "So will you take them? The alternative is I get the boys this spring and train their lazy asses off in the field or you can do it. I personally got a demon to catch and don't need the baggage."

"Alright, if that's their only choice besides me I'll take the boys."

Bobby planned on giving Angela Novak a call.

…

Dean and Cas sat in the back of the parked Impala making out. They came up for air when Dean started shivering from the cold, "I'm freezin' my stones off, aren't you cold?"

Cas grabbed Dean and started rubbing his back to warm him up, "Not really, temperature affects me less and less as I get older. Dean, won't it be great when we get our drivers licenses next month? Then we can do all sorts of stuff."

Dean nipped at his earlobe then whispered, "Once I can drive we can get a cheap motel room and have some privacy. I think I'd let you do it to me then.

Cas let out a happy little squeal, "I can put it in you?"

Cas couldn't tell but Dean was blushing like crazy, "Yeah, I'd only let you though…cause you're my boyfriend."

They both fell back and continued fogging up the windows until Dean's hands were too numb to play grab ass any longer.

TBC


End file.
